Through the Cosmos
by zzchase
Summary: This is a S.I. where I wake up from hunting and end up on Mindor! I've already made up pairings, and plan on updating till the end my me3. Heavily influenced by 'My Effect: Divergence' from Lanilen, as well as numerous SI's, this is my first ever story and my first time writing, so any advice or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I don't own Mass Effect, Bioware does.
1. Chapter 1 - Mindor

**A/N: I've updated the chapters, hopefully they're more readable and enjoyable, please leave any feedback to help improve it, thank you.**

Mindor

Chase Jarrett

Aarrrggghhh. What the hell happened last night that would give me this much of a headache? I wasn't drinking last night because I was with my father, who's a recovering alcoholic, plus I'm only twenty, a little hard to get beer. Not to mention the fact that I'm in the middle of the woods, not in my tent I was holed up in.

Wait, where the hell am I? I'm in some woods, but not like any I've been in personally, not to mention I'm on the side of a hill! For those of you that are uninformed, me and my father were hunting wild boar, in Florida, where I was born and raised. And with very few exceptions, like north Florida, there are no hills, just flat land. Well, this sucks, at least I still have my m14 and 911, otherwise this really would have sucked. I guess I'll just have to pick a direction and start walking. Fuck me this day already sucks, north it is then!

So, do you want the good news or bad news? Well, the good news is after about 90 minutes I found what appears to be some farm. Bad news, I've never seen a farm like this, there is some futuristic shit going on. Also, there are four eyed people patrolling around, so I'm dreaming. This can't be real, they look just like Batarians, but those aren't real, this isn't mass effect, so this must be this is one hell of a lucid dream. Or, I must have accidently eaten some mushrooms, because this is just too damn real.

Suddenly, I hear a scream, and without thinking I pull out my rifle and surveyed what was going on. It was a lady running from the house, screaming for help, she was a little pale, had blood all over her torso, with red hair down to her chest. And before I could even breath, the three four eyes that were patrolling tackle her to the ground, but she's not going down without a fight. She tries to push the three of them off her, but it just enrages them as she socks one of them in the mouth. That same Batarian pulls out a knife, and plunges it straight into her chest.

Without thinking, I line up my scope with his head, and pull the trigger, and its head disappeared in a shower of red mist. I line up the next shot, at this point they see me, about 150 yards south of them, and the remaining two pull up their weapons toward me, however the one on the left has his head go missing thanks to yours truly before he can open fire. The last one starts to pepper where I'm at with rounds, and fortunately he's a lousy shot. I immediately dive down to the ground, scope up the Batarian, and land a shot right where his heart is, or at least I think where his heart is? Any who, I immediate full sprint towards where the lady was attacked, arriving to find her barely alive, choking on her own blood, and all she does is point towards the house she came from and tries to say help, but it's all gargled, however I get the message.

I start my run to the house, about 50 yards from where I was, but I stop half way. Suddenly it hit me, this is real, and I just killed three people. I know I was in the right, but I still just killed three people without thinking about it. I immediately emptied all the contents in my stomach and hurled it to the ground. Then I heard a large blast coming from the house. Without thinking I run towards it's front door, shouldering my rifle and pulling out my pistol. When I enter the house I'm first greeted by a dead Batarian on the ground, holes peppered in its chest. I heard another blast, just around the corner on the other side of the wall, I level out my pistol and slowly make my way around, and I see a Batarian, covered in blood, standing in-between two bodies, a guy and a little kid, can't be more than nine or ten.

He's just standing over the kid, and I freeze from the scene I'm looking at, there's just blood everywhere. The Batarian looks over his shoulder and sees me, and his eyes go wide. He quickly turns around and fires his gun, but I can't move, fortunately most of the shots miss, except one hit my arm, and it finally snaps me out of my trance and I unload my pistol into him and he falls limp onto the floor before he can take another shot. At this point I don't know what to do, I tried to help but everyone is dead. All of a sudden, I heard something coming from the man. I quickly run over to his side and tried to listen to what he was trying to say.

"Cass… back…. save" he mustered out.

That was all he could say before his eyes turned over and he passed. Then I heard a loud scream coming from the back of the house and it finally clicked, so I hauled ass over to where it was coming from. I immediately turn into the barn to see a Batarian wrestling with some teenaged girl. I aimed my gun at the Batarian, but I couldn't take a shot without risking the girl. Then she starts glowing in purple wisps, and he flies off her and lands 10 feet away from me. I immediately pull up my pistol, and unload 2 rounds into his head. I run over to the girl, still on her back, and clearly physically exhausted.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, she replied with a nod.

"Can you run?" she replied with another nod.

I immediately pick her up, bridal style, and I start running form the house and into another set of woods, about 300 yards north.

"Stop! We have to help my parents, they're in the house with my brother!" she exclaimed.

I didn't know what to say to her, after all if I was a little faster on the take, I could have saved two of them. I stopped running immediately, looked at her and nodded, and tried to mouth out the words 'I'm Sorry' but they wouldn't come out. She got the message and immediately her eyes turned to glass, then she started crying. I just knelt down onto my knees and put her down and pulled her into a tight embrace while she cried. I half expected her to push away, but in fact she grabbed me and held onto me with a tight grip as she cried.

I'm not even sure how long we were there, but it felt like hours. Out of nowhere multiple ships were flying around us, and I was immediately scooping up the girl and making a beeline for the woods. By the time we made to the woods, one of the ships landed where we were just at, and I just kept running. It had been two hours since we reached the woods. Right now, I'm just walking, way too tired to run.

"I'ma set you down so we can take a quick ten, okay?" she nodded in response.

I looked into her eyes and saw how scared she was, but that wasn't just it. It also looked like admiration, maybe because I saved her, or because I'm acting very brave because this isn't affecting me like her. Although the truth is I'm still praying that this a dream, that none of this is real. I eventually reach into my bag, pulled out three granola bars, and two bottles of water. I handed her one of the bottles and two of the bars, since she needs to eat to recoup. At that point I'm sitting next to her while resting, and I feel a tug on my shoulder. I look over to see her inspecting my arm, and I just realized I never bandaged my arm from when I got shot. And all of a sudden it hurts like hell. Damn you adrenaline. I immediately pull out my small first aid kit, pour some hydrogen peroxide over it, winced, and cleaned it up with a towel. From what I can tell the, is it a bullet?, well the round went straight through, so I put some Neosporin around my wounds and wrapped it tightly with some gauze and went back to eating my granola bar.

"What's your name?"

I immediately turn to the girl, this the first time she talked since she found out her family is dead. It's been nearly twelve hours since then, and it was starting to get dark. I had set up a small fire and we were eating the last two of my granola bars.

"Uh… Chase Jarrett" I responded, rather slowly.

At this point I realized that neither of us knew each other's name. All I heard from her was a snicker after I told her my name, and a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah, I know it's a little out there, but that's the name my parents gave me"

"No, I'm not making fun of you!" she replied, "I actually like it. My names Cassandra, Cassandra Shepard, Thankyou" I nodded towards her.

"That's a beautiful name" I responded with a smile.

I couldn't help but notice her cheeks blush a little. But what really got me was her name, I just saved Commander Shepard, from the colonist background, well fuck me seven ways to Sunday! I'm already messing up canon. We didn't say anything the rest of the night, eventually falling asleep.

I eventually woke up in the middle of the night, and I felt something odd on me. I look over and see Cassandra fell asleep on my left arm, and it hurt like hell. Then I heard a branch snap. I snap my head over and saw a black figure go and dash out of sight. I heard another sound, this one a dried leaf being crushed. I immediately grab my rifle and wake up Cass. She looks at me dazed and confused, but at the same time I can hear more sound coming from the south of us, getting much closer. I look into her eyes and whisper "run" and pushed her towards the north, and she takes off. I ready my rifle, I can see a black figure, only 10 yards away, and I pull the trigger.

I see a shimmer of blue around the figure. Shields, dammit. I pull the trigger again, and this time the shield glows bright then dissipated, and I'm about to pull the trigger one last time. Then out of nowhere some clocks me across my face and I go tumbling down onto the ground. I look up and see someone over me, I immediately kick them away, allowing me time to get on my feet. I've lost my rifle, but I still have my pistol, I pull it out aim and I'm only able to get one round out before the person closes the gap and tackles me to the ground hard, I lose possession of my last weapon and I fell hard to the ground, with someone on top of me. Were on the ground, I'm struggling to get him off, and I'm trying to think of a way out, but I've never even been in a fight, let alone trained. All of a sudden something hits the back of my head hard, really hard, and before I can do anything my vision fades to black, and I'm knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2 - SSV Einstein 1

**A/N: I've updated the chapters, hopefully they're more readable and enjoyable, please leave any feedback to help improve it, thank you.**

SSV Einstein

Chase Jarrett

Ooohhh my god, for one day I would like to wake up and my head not be on fire. Alas, that day is not today. I slowly open my eyes and can't help but see nothing clear, it's all a blur.

"Ah, someone's finally conscious"

Was whispered to my left, I look over and see a figure clad in white, oh good, a doctor.

"I'm Dr. Singh, how are you feeling?"

Visions slowly but surely coming back to normal.

"Well, besides a killer headache, and a weird ass dream, I'm feeling like I can take on a mountain, you must have given me the good stuff." I deadpanned, gesturing to my head.

"Well the headache isn't surprising, given your head injury, and should go away on its, and the gunshot wound will be fully healed in about 12 hours. However, I'm interested in this dream of yours, given that I gave you pain medicine that specifically stops you from dreaming." He replied, all the while taking scans with this tablet.

At this moment my vision comes back clear. I see the doctor, wearing some odd but for some reason recognizable doctors outfit. I look around and quickly realize that I didn't have a dream. I'm surrounded by gray metallic walls, with a blue stipe going horizontally around the entire room. The room consists of six beds, and a bunch of devices for which I'm not going even to try and guess their functions for. I see to my right, in a chair next to my bed, is Cassandra sitting down, and passed out. She looks very peaceful, and very tired.

"Forget what I said doc, it wasn't a dream"

He nodded in understanding what I meant, and told me everything that has happened so far. So, it's been 12 hours since they found us, and we're still in orbit around Mindor, and that we'll be leaving for Arcturus station in about 3 hours. Apparently, we're the only survivors that they found so far, but they just started so they're still hopeful. About an hour after waking up some officer came and got me, and brought me to some office. It was a very small office, and we barely fit in it, though this is a warship, so I shouldn't be too surprised about that.

"So, Mr. Jarrett, I'm here to get more information about you, because as it stands, you don't exist in our records." the officer said while pointing to the small terminal in front of me.

I look at it and it asks for my Alliance I.D. or citizen number, well I'm skipping that part. It then asks for my name and date of birth. Okay, so it's 2170, and I'm 20, so let's go with 2150. Next, birth place, well shit. I haven't even thought about this, I'm too old to be born on Mindor, and they would have records if I was born on earth, and I don't know enough about the other colonies to say I was born on one of them. I'll just put I was born on a ship, that should give me some leeway on my story. As I finish the form the officer just looks at me with a blank face.

"So what ship where you born on? And how did you get to Mindor, and how long were you there for?" He shot at me like a machine gun.

Alright, this is go time.

"Well officer….",

"Jacobs" he replied,

"Jacobs, I'm not sure what ship I was born on. As I was told by my father, he and my mom worked on a freighter and I was born on it and lived on it till I was four, then we moved to the newly founded colony of Mindor, and I've lived there ever since, I've never dealt with Alliance officials, and I've never had a need for I.D. there, so I just assumed that my parents filled out the forms and let the Alliance know. They like to live alone from people, so I was homeschooled, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised that I don't technically exist to you. So, how big of a problem is this? I'd really like to get on with my life".

The officer put his hands up in a surrendering manner, and slightly waved at me.

"It's not an issue, I just needed the full story for the report I have to right up to get your paperwork through. You'd be surprised how common it is for people to not let us know that they have children, especially on colonies. Just give me a minute and I should have everything straightened out."

It's been about 15 minutes since he's been writing on that omnitool of his, damn I want one.

"Well congratulations! Your officially an Alliance citizen, I also have all of you birth documents set up as well, I'll just send them to your omnitool and…."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I don't have an omnitool".

He just scoffed and gave me made me feel like I was a fish out of water, which technically I was.

"I'm sure our requisitions officer can spare one I suppose, follow me and I'll help get you set up."

On the way to the requisition officer I couldn't help but want to play 20 questions.

"So how long until we reach Arcturus station? Also, where is all my stuff. I had a pistol and a rifle, as well as all my clothes." I fired at him.

"Well the weapons are with the quarter master, no civilians are allowed to be armed, even if the guns in questions are antiques. As for your clothes, you'll have to talk with Major Singh, your doctor, he probably had them cleaned because of all the dirt and blood on them."

I nodded in understanding, and thanked him. When we reached the quarter master I was very excited, he handed me an omnitool and told me the basics on how to use it, it's not as good as a military grade model, but it's about mid-range for a civilian model. After that he took what looked like a silver gun, it was small, smaller than my own pistol, and placed it on the top of my neck and pulled the trigger. He apparently placed some microchip that can sense my thought for when I want to use my omnitool, he tried to explain it, but it went sailing over my head. I'm just going to call this space science! Anyways, I finally got all my paperwork, and everything is settled. I even just performed my first call on my omnitool, it was Dr. Singh, he wanted me to come to his office, right off the med bay. Fortunately, the omnitool has a map, so I thanked Jacobs and the quartermaster, and made my way to the office. I walk into the med bay, and it's eerily quiet and empty, except for Shepard, who's still asleep. I make my way to the doc's office and he motions me to sit down.

"So, Mr…."

I place my hand up, interrupting him "please call me Chase, Doc".

"Okay Chase, there's a few things we need to go over. One, it's like you just walked out a damned time capsule, you have almost no vaccines, I'm not even sure how you made it this far." I just shrugged

"My parents were the type that wanted to be all natural?"

He just nodded in disappointment. "Well while you're in my care I'm giving you these shots, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Okay, not like I'm in any position to argue" I whispered under my breath. That earned me a small grin from the doc.

"Also, and equally important, we would like to know the extent of your relationship with Ms. Shepard. Except for telling us her name and allowing us to treat her, she won't talk to anyone about what happened, or even talk about anything for that matter. On top of that, she refused to leave your bedside, even threatening one of our marines if we tried to remove her. I had to give her a sedative when she fell asleep by your side, just so she can get a good night's rest, she hasn't slept since coming on board."

All I could was give the Doctor a dumbfounded look. I didn't expect that. At that point I explained to the doctor what happened on Mindor, how I was in the woods lost, and I found her house, but she was the only one to survive, and how we escaped to the woods.

"Now it all makes sense, you rescued her and kept her safe, while injured no less, and brushed it off like it was another Tuesday. She probably sees you as a hero, explaining why she won't leave your side. HHmmm, this might be a problem for trying to get her to recover from this, but I won't know more till later, given that fact that everyone one recovers form things like this slightly differently, I won't know more until I can do a better analysis on her mental state." I nodded.

"So doc, what's going to happen when we get to Arcturus?" I asked.

"Well good timing, I just received an update on that. The alliance is going to give you an apartment on Arcturus, payed for 3 months, until you can get an idea of what you want to do and move on. As well as some credits to get by. As for Ms. Shepard, she'll be placed in a foster care facility on Arcturus, and will be there until we have found a family to take her in."

Make sense I suppose. "How does that process work, the alliance finding her a new home I mean." I inquired.

"Well ultimately, it's her choice, we won't force her to live anywhere or with anyone she doesn't want to, but I have no doubt that there is a lot of families that'd be willing to take her in."

After the conversation with the doc, I decided to walk around the ship, and it's fucking huge. I've seen aircraft carriers up close, and they have nothing on this behemoth. If I didn't have an omnitool with a map, I'd be so lost it's not even funny. The ship has a lounge with a viewing port, like the SR2, just without the booze. I know, I wanted to cry. But it is a sight to behold to look at the stars up-close, also gave me some time to think, and I think my only good course of action is to join the alliance, at least until I come up with a plan to save the universe, no pressure. And, I've got no useful skills besides knowing how to handle a gun, maybe I can help Shepard in the future if I'm a soldier.

After about two hours of wandering and getting some food, which wasn't bad, it reminded me of school lunch, nothing special, but I've had worse. I get a message from Dr. Singh, telling me that Shepard would be waking up soon, and that It'd be a good idea if I was around when she wakes up. I eventually made my way back to the med bay and took a seat on my bed and waited for Shepard to wake up. After about five minutes she looked like she was about to wake up. The second she did she scanned the room, like she was looking for something.

"Morning sleepyhead" I whispered.

That interrupted her little scan, her eyes dart over to me and the second she sees me she smiles and jumps at me, hugging in a tight embrace. Well that was a bit unexpected.

I grab her shoulders and look her in the eyes, "Listen Shep, I think we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3 - SSV Einstein 2

**A/N: I've updated the chapters, hopefully they're more readable and enjoyable, please leave any feedback to help improve it, thank you.**

SSV Einstein 2

Chase Jarrett

"What's up?" She said in an innocently.

"Look, the doc told me that you're refusing to talk to anyone, and apparently you even threatened them if they moved you. Shep, talk to me, what's going on?"

"Did you just call me 'Shep'?" she said, in a quizzical manner.

"Yes, it rolls off the tongue a lot easier, now stop trying to change the subject, why won't you talk to anyone but me?".

"Well…" she hesitated, "I talk to you because I know I can trust you, even though I don't even know you now that I think about it. And I just…" she trails off,

"what?" I interrupted.

"It's just I don't want to talk about it, I just want to forget everything that happened and look forward and move on, I don't even want to think about it, and I don't want their pity, it'll just make me feel sick and mad, ya know?".

Damn, I guess I should have seen this coming, but forgetting isn't moving on.

"Look Shep, I understand why you want to just forget and move on, I do too. But, forgetting about it isn't moving on, and it'll just make it worse, maybe not now, but in the future, it'll all come out and we won't be able to deal with it then. That's why they have professionals to help us through this. Plus, there's this saying that my dad use to say, 'Don't ever forget about your past, especially your hardships, because those trying times are what forges you into the adult you become', and for us Shep, that's this."

She didn't say anything for a few minutes, just staring at her feet, then she raised her head to me. If that didn't convince, I'm in deep trouble, I have no idea what I'm doing, and that's my best advice.

"Your right I guess, though can't I just talk to you about this? You seem to know what you're talking about." She questioned.

I immediately put up both of my hands and wave them side to side. "Oh no, I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm a firm believer in the 'fake it till you make it' saying, I have no idea what I'm doing. You need to speak with someone who knows what they're doing."

She seemed to not like my answer. "okay" she replied, "but what's going to happen to you and me when we get to Arcturus?".

Damn, I guess it's only right that I have to brake the bad news. "Well they're giving me an apartment for 3 months, and a little bit of credits to start over. You though, are going to a foster care facility until they find a family that will take you in, of course you have a choice, they won't make you live with someone you don't want too." I replied.

Damn, talk about making her feel bad, I don't think I've seen someone so sad. I stand up, signal her to do the same, and wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"Come on kid, I'll show you the ship, and we can go grab you a bite to eat." I stated, with a smile on my face. I think it worked, she's looking at me a little less depressed now.

"Did you just call me 'kid'? I'll have you know that I'm 16, turning 17 in a month. How old are you anyway" she said, with a huge smirk on her face.

"I'll have you know that I'm 20, still older than you" I rebutted, smiling like I won that argument. "

Your barely three years older than me!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, and don't you forget that!" I deadpanned.

Me being a tour guide of the ship was a little uneventful, it's just so massive I don't think that we'd have time to view it all, and I don't know what the hell I'm doing. There were a few points that she had to correct me on, apparently, she's pretty decent with tech. So much so that I traded omnitools with her, and that seemed to really brighten up her day. The tour was near the end, well at least we were near the cafeteria, so I was going to end it here. It lasted about an hour and a half, we just had some small talk throughout, and she did talk a little about her family. We reached the cafeteria, and went and grabbed some lunch. I had a chicken sandwich and fries, and she went with some pizza and some fruit cups.

"So, I do have a choice on who adopts me?" She asked out of the blue.

"Well, I'm not one hundred percent sure on how it works, but you can refuse people that you don't like, but I don't think that there's some catalogue of people to choose from".

She nodded, "So who can adopt me?".

"Well, I'd imagine anyone who's an adult can technically adopt you, but they probably want some family over an individual."

"Why do they prefer families?"

"I don't know, but I guess they'd try and get you into an environment your familiar with, so they're likely to try and get you paired with a new Family."

She looked down at her food, clearly sad at the news I was breaking to her. "I don't want a new family, I already had a family, and I don't want someone to try and replace them, regardless of their intentions."

I couldn't help but nod in agreement, I wouldn't want to replace something like my Family, especially if I had just lost them all. As I'm drinking my water she throws me a question out of left field.

"Would you take me in? At least until I'm eighteen?" she asked.

I immediately spit out all my water to my right, and looking at Shepard she's clearly surprised by my reaction.

"Wow, Shep, I don't think I'm capable of taking care of a cactus, let alone a 16-year-old girl, I just, I just don't know. That's a lot your throwing at me. Plus, I plan on joining the Alliance, I don't think that would work. I…"

"Look" she butted in, "I know I've thrown a lot at you, and asking even more from you. I know I probably have no right to ask, especially given how much you've done for me already. And I'm not expecting an answer right away, I was just hoping that you'd mull it over until we reach Arcturus." She said, puppy eyes mode engaged.

"Alright, I'll think about it, just don't hold your breath, it's a lot for me to think about, okay?"

She nods her head, clearly in a better mood than just a few minutes ago.

"Let's go back to the med bay, I know the doc's been wanting to talk to you, okay?" I said.

We both get up, empty our trays and start walking towards the med bay. During which she locks her arm around mine, and holds it in a tight embrace. Oh god, she's going to guilt trip me into taking her in, damnit.

When we get back to the med bay, the doctor takes Shep back into his office. This leaves me to my own devices, so with nothing to do, I quickly pull up my omnitool and start having fun. This thing is surprisingly simple, and apparently Google's still around. After about 20 minutes I've downloaded about 10 gigabytes of music, I'll pretty much listen to anything that doesn't yell, so no metal. Though I do have a few select songs from metal, I like country, rap, rock, and pretty much everything else in between.

I spend the rest of my time looking up the futu- history of earth. It's not the future anymore, it's the past. Nothing big, countries still bickering at each other. Though, the U.S.A. doesn't exist anymore, at least not as it used to. It's now the United North American States, and other than the Systems Alliance being chartered, and sea level rising 2 meters, nothing too big. But my home in Florida doesn't exist anymore, cause its part of the ocean now, so there's that.

Shep finally steps out of the doc's office and walks towards me.

"So, how was it?" I asked.

"It was okay, I guess. Definitely not what I was expecting. Could've been worse I suppose. Anyways, the doc wants to talk with you next." She said with a grin and a wink.

"What did you do?"

"I wouldn't have any clue as to what you're talking about." She said, head held up high.

I just glare at her as I walk towards the office, trying to think if she did say something, or just messing with me.

"Hey doc, what's up?"

"Ah, Mr. Jar- I mean Chase, please take a seat." He says as he points to the seat in front of his desk.

"I must admit Chase, your taking this whole situation rather well, why do you think that is?" he asked.

Damn, straight to the questions. "Honestly doc, I have no idea, maybe it's because I didn't lose anyone in the raid, that and I like helping people. Maybe helping Shep is helping me, ya know?" He nodded.

"Yes, that could be it. Either way you're an interesting case, you have a very strong psyche to deal with this, and most people would require years of counseling."

"Most people?" I ask.

"Yes well, to be honest, I don't think talking about any of this will work for you. It just hasn't really affected you, but don't worry, you're perfectly sane, just that everyone reacts to these kinds of situations differently." I nodded, though I didn't really understand that well, but I didn't want to push the topic.

"How about Shep? I know it's none of my business, but how long would she need counseling?".

"Well that's difficult to pin down, maybe a year, but it could depend on factors like her living conditions, happiness, etc., as to how long she'll be in counseling."

"So" I started, "would if I took her in, at least if I became her guardian until she turns eighteen? Would that help, or would being around me hurt her recovery?"

He just sat there for about a minute, clearly thinking on what to say. "Well, I don't see it hurting her recovery in any way. Though it could make it easier for her, especially given the familiarity between the two of you, and you two have clearly bonded to one another. But let me ask you this, was this her idea, or yours?".

Damn this guy is good. "Well, she asked me about it when we were eating, and I'm on the fence about it to be honest, though if it can help her than I'll do it, I'm not saying that it'll be easy, but I want to try if I can help."

"I see, I think that kind of arrangement would be beneficial to both of you, and if you want I can let family services know, along with my endorsement of course, that you'll be taking guardianship of Ms. Shepard."

I mulled that over for a few seconds then looked at the doc, "Do it doc", he nodded and started typing away on his omnitool. I walked out back towards the med bay, Shepard laying on the bed next to mine, looking at me.

"We arrive in Arcturus in about 12 hours, let's get some shut eye." She nodded, and turned over, and I about fell into my bed, talk about an emotionally draining day.

About 8 hours later I wake up, see Shepard's still asleep, and I'm hungry, so I head over to the cafeteria to grab some grub. I grab my food, pancakes of all things, if all Alliance ships are like this, I'm going to love the Alliance. About halfway through the doc notices me and sits in front of me.

"Good news Chase, they're allowing you to have Guardianship of Ms. Shepard. Also, they have your apartment ready for you. You should receive a transfer of credits when we get to Arcturus. And while on the topic of credits, since your taking custody of Ms. Shepard, you'll receive 1500 credits a month to help take care of her, until she's 18. I also left your clothes in a duffel bag next to your bed. They got out the blood and dirt out, but the damage is still there."

"Thanks a million doc, I'm going to tell Shep the good news, I'll make sure we come say our goodbyes before we head out" I replied.

"Nonsense Chase, I'm just happy to help" he said to me as I was walking to the door.

I placed my tray on the counter. I make my way to the Med bay and see Shepard's still asleep.

"Wake up Shep, we need to talk" all the while I'm slightly rocking her to wake up.

She turns over, sits up, and says "What's up?".

"Listen, I given some thought about you asking me to take you in." I had to put my hand up to stop her from interrupting. "I'll take you in, but I want to make some things very clear." She nods her head, looking so happy I can't help but smile. "First off, we're in this together, I'm not looking to be your parent or the person in charge, but I do expect a certain level of respect, as I will show you the same. Also, you will be returning to school, and I expect you to pass all your classes with flying colors, consider it you paying you rent with 'A's. And most importantly, **no** lying to me, or me to you, is that acceptable?"

She nodded, but then put a finger up, "can I make one request though?" she said with those damned puppy dog eyes, "can you have me trained in biotics, I never knew I had them until, well, you know."

Yeah, I do. "That's fine, but only if you go to all your counseling, deal?".

"Deal!" she screamed, jumping at me with a tight hug.

"Okay come on, we'll be arriving soon, we need to get ready."


	4. Chapter 4 - Arcturus 1

**A/N: I've updated the chapters, hopefully they're more readable and enjoyable, please leave any feedback to help improve it, thank you.**

Arcturus

Chase Jarrett

So, it turns out when you have little to no possessions, it only takes about five minutes to get ready. That left us with about three hours to kill, well Shepard three hours to kill, because I had a bunch of forms sent over to me that I had to read and sign for me to take custody of Shepard. Holy crap, two hours later and hundreds of forms later I'm finally done, at least with those damn forms. I have to wait until the Family Services gives me the green light, so technically I'm only her temporary guardian, but I'm not too worried about that.

Suddenly, I get a message from Lt. Jacobs, the same officer who did my citizenship processing, to come to his office to tie up some loose ends. I knock at his door, which in the future is just a button like a door bell, thankfully because I really don't want to bang my hand on solid steel. The door opens, and he signals for me to take a seat.

"Mr. Jarrett, I see you've been busy since that last time I saw you." he said.

"I have?"

"Yes, I've been informed that you'll be taking Cassandra into your custody, congratulations."

"Thankyou" I replied.

"Well since you're her new guardian you'll be assigned help while on board Arcturus. The duties of the person are to show you around Arcturus, show how to sign Cassandra up for school, introduce you to the doctor that'll be helping Cassandra, and how to pay your bills, etc. I'm also here to transfer credits over to you, as well as the first month's credit for taking in Cassandra".

I look down to my omnitool, and two transfers come in. The first is for 5000 credits, and the second is for 1500 credits.

"I'll also send you the information on the cadet that'll be assisting you, and she'll be waiting for you when we dock at Arcturus." Hmm, Cadet Tiffany Smith, that sounds oddly familiar.

"I've also been informed that you can pick up your weapons from the quarter master."

"Thank you, Jacobs, I can't thank everyone for all that they've done." Thanking him.

He, like the doc, puts his hand up, "Chase, I'm just doing my job, and I'm just happy to help." We shake hands, and I leave his office and head for the Quarter master.

Leaving The quarter masters, I make my way to the Med Bay to grab my bag of clothes, and to get Shepard.

"Hey Shep, let's go".

"Thank god!" she replied, "I was getting so bored, but where are we going, we don't dock for another 30 minutes".

"Well" I said, "I want to get one last free meal before we get out of here" I said with a smirk on my face. All Shep could do was shake her head in disappointment, but I saw her smiling. The meal was rather uneventful up till now, but I did decide to go on the extranet to see how much my money from 2017 was. I had a crisp 100 and 50, two 20's, a 10 and 5, and a couple of 1's, and a single 2-dollar bill. I tried to spend cash, avoiding my debit card as much as possible, to reign in my spending. I also have some change, and a 1-dollar coin. Going online to auction sites, 20's and 10's goes for about 11-12 thousand credits each, 5's are around 3 thousand a pop, and 1's are around a thousand. The 50 and hundred go for about 20 thousand each, but the 2-dollar bill could sell for about 100 thousand. All my misc. change adds up to about a thousand credits, but the one dollar coin is worth 10 thousand, of course this is all for money in excellent condition, which mine was. So that meant retail my money could fetch me nearly 190,000 credits, it's a good start.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Shep asked.

"Oh, I'm just going over finances in my head, and ways to raise a good bit of money."

"Why would you need to raise a lot of money? I thought that the Alliance was going to give us some to start out, plus don't you get some credits for taking me in?" Well, she's a perceptive one.

"Yeah that's all true, but something tells me getting someone to train you in biotics isn't going to be cheap." She looks at her plate, in a sad manner, man her being sad for things out of her control is really starting to piss me off.

"I'm sorry" she said, "I don't want to be…."

"a burden?" I interrupted. "Look Cass," I grabbed her chin to make her look into my eyes, "I don't see you as a burden, and I choose to do this, you didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do. So please, stop feeling bad for things out of your control."

The rest of lunch was peaceful, I pulled out my wallet and showed her my 'collection'. That really got her to feel better. Looking on the extranet I could see that old firearms from my day that are in working condition go for between half a million, to upwards of two million, depending on the condition of course. Now that's a good start for my plans.

" _Attention crew, we will be docking with Arcturus in five minutes, I repeat, we will be docking with Arcturus in five minutes."_

"Well that's our que Shep, let's hit the road."

Once we reach the docking port it opens, man talk about good timing, and so we both walk into Arcturus, and talk about massive. I know it's 5 kilometers long, at least in the game, but the description doesn't do it justice, I can't even imagine the citadel. Looking around, I couldn't find the Cadet, so I grab Shep and head over to an information booth. There, I get a map of Arcturus, look over to Shep, whose looking like a fish out of water.

"Wanna go see our new home?". She just nods at me with a smile and we start walking. It's about a 20-minute walk from the docks, and we're finally standing in front of the door. I open the door and walk in, it's a studio apartment, with a galley kitchen, and a small living room with a couch and T.V., and what I'm assuming is a bathroom through the door. I go and lay my bags onto the couch, and look over to Shep who's still taking in everything.

"You can take the bed Shep, I'll take the couch." She looks over to me and realizes that there's only one bed, and grins.

"You know, we can just share the bed. I don't bite." she said with a smile on her face.

"Probably," I replied, "but I can already see the first meeting with Family Services, and sleeping with an underage girl I've just taken custody of, even if it's just platonic, won't go over well." I ended that with a wink, getting her to look away, cheeks blushing. So, she's a bit of a flirt, learning new things every day.

"How about we do a first come first serve thing, and the last person to bed gets the couch?" she said.

"That's not a bad idea, I'm fine with that if you are."

With a beep, I look down and see my omnitool light up, it's a message from the High School principal, saying that she took the liberty of enrolling Shep into her senior year, and that school started two weeks ago, and that she's slated to begin school in one week. It also says that if I think that she needs more time to just message her and that she'll push back her enrollment date.

"Let's go shopping." I say, looking at Shep.

"What?" she shot back.

"Look, you start school in one week, and we don't have any real belongings between the two of us, we kind of need stuff."

Using my omnitool I found an antiquities dealer that specializes in old currency. Apparently, this guy thought I was an idiot, and only offered 100 thousand credits for everything, except the 1-dollar coin. After bartering for about 15 minutes, we came to an agreement of 160 thousand credits, not bad considering market price is 180ish thousand. I plan on keeping the one-dollar coin, and making it a necklace for her birthday, I couldn't help but notice her gawking at it in particular when I showed her what I was selling. After about 2 hours of clothes shopping, and some small furniture shopping, we needed dressers.

This trip ended up costing me 2500 credits, including food and some groceries. We went and grabbed some lunch at the Red Rocket diner, and I really had to hold my tongue at not making a Fallout 4 reference. While we were shopping I got into contact with a doctor onboard that was recommended by Dr. Singh and set up an appointment with her for the next day. The rest of the week went by relatively uneventful, I did end up meeting with the cadet, apparently, she had a bit of a medical emergency and couldn't meet up with us, and contacted the principal, which now makes sense why the she contacted me. She eventually found us and has helped me set a lot of things up.

On Shep's first day of school she was quite nervous, but I was able to calm her down and get her off to school for some resemblance of normal. Now I started my planning, and first thing I need to do was go to the recruiting office and join the marines. When I get there, let's just say it's not what I was expecting. I'm sitting down with this guy, who is not much of a talker, and looks scary as fuck. He's like the exact opposite of a recruiter back in 2017.

"So," he started, "why do you want to join the marines?".

"I want to server humanity, sir" I deadpanned.

He just looks at me and scoffs, I'm starting to not like this guy. "You ever kill anyone son?"

"Yes" I replied.

"Okay, not terribly uncommon from ex-gang members, but have you ever been in a combat with a life or death situation?". This guy is clearly trying to scare me away.

"Yes, I have" I say.

"Where?" is all he could reply, clearly not expecting that answer from someone as young as me. "Back on Mindor when the Batarian slavers invaded".

He just looks at me and nodded, giving me a look of respect? I'm not sure, I suck when it comes to being social.

"Okay kid, what kind of gene mods do you have?"

"None yet" I replied.

"Alright, I'll put your paperwork through, you'll be shipped off about month from now. Now for gene mods, enhanced strength and endurance is a requirement for all alliance military, it's recommended that you get them before boot camp, and if you complete boot camp you'll be reimbursed for those 2 gene mods only. If you don't get those two ahead of time, you'll get them after boot camp on the Alliances dime, understood?" I nod.

"Is that it? I thought this would be a longer process." I asked.

"Yeah that's basically it, our V.I.s do most of the work." he looks at me and shoos me away. Like I said, not what I was expecting, plus it only took one hour to set all this up.

After the recruiter's office, I went to the same antiques dealer to see if I can sell my 1911, I don't want to, but the money is an absolute necessity. I get there, and we barter for about half an hour, and shake hands at 700 thousand credits. I know for a fact that he still ripped be off, because on all of the auction site this gun sells for 1.5 million credits, without bullets. Once the transfer is complete, I pull out the pistol, eject the magazine, unload the loaded round and hand him the pistol.

"Magazine and those bullets please" he said, reaching out his hand.

"For what? We agreed to the gun price, that did not include these" I say, pointing at the magazine. "Look, I know you're going to get at least 1.4 for this, so send me another 350, and we have a deal."

He did, reluctantly, but it's rather sad. I really hope that all the merchants in this universe aren't as greedy as this guy, or at least obvious about it. Later in the week I take Shepard out to dinner, to celebrate me getting into the Alliance, which she seemed ecstatic about.

"So what branch did you join?" she asked.

"I'm joining the Marines, and I leave a month from now, about 5 days after your birthday. So, what do you think about the Alliance?" I asked, catching her off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"Look Shep, ever since I told you I was going to join the Alliance back on the Einstein I could see that your interest was piqued, that and every time I looked over your shoulder you were looking up stuff about the Alliance, so what you up to?" I asked, with a devilish grin on my face. I already know she wants to join the Alliance, it so obvious.

"Well, once I graduate school, I was thinking about joining it. I just don't see myself going to college, or just working some job. And nothing you say will change my mind!".

Now that surprised me, did she expect me to not let her join?

"Listen Cass, I won't lie, I kinda wanted you to go to college after high school." She puts her head down in a mopey manner, "however", she raises her head, "what I want more importantly is that you'll be happy, and if you think that's the Alliance, then you have my blessing. After all, we're in this together, right?"

That picked up her spirits. We enjoyed the rest of dinner, and I enjoyed a few beers, but maybe a few too many. We made our way back to the apartment, I stumbled in and passed out on the bed. I wake up the next morning, and load and behold, Shepard's lying next to me. I poke her to wake her up, she looks at me then starts to stretch.

"Good morning" she says. I don't understand someone who stays up all night can be a morning person.

"Morning" I say, "So how'd we both end up in the bed? I'm pretty sure I'm not that smooth of a talker while buzzed."

She turns to me, and slugs one at my shoulder. "Ouch"

"I'll have you know I tried to go to sleep on the couch, but I just couldn't fall asleep, so I came and slept in the bed with you." I sighed at that, quite noticeably.

"This is going to become a thing, isn't it?" All she does is smirk and shrug her shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5 - Arcturus 2

Arcturus 2

Chase Jarrett

So, I gotta admit it, getting gene mods is not as scary as I thought it's was going to be. When I went to the clinic I found out that there's a whole bunch of gene mods to choose from. Unfortunately, your limited to four at a time, due to possible side effects. I, however, figured a loop hole. You know how in some video games you have to get 'example one' before you can get 'example two', not being allowed to skip straight to 'example two', well that's the loop hole.

I'm able to get muscle weave 1 & 2, Endurance 1 & 2 at the same time, given the fact that the side effects are the same, and apparently don't compound when takin at the same time. I'm also getting enhanced reflexes and, by recommendation, a pain threshold mod. The doc said that, while it's the least used, it's actually the most useful in my situation, allowing me to get into better shape, ignoring the pain and allowing me to continue getting fit. About a week after that I plan on getting a memory enhancer. It's no eidetic memory, so I won't be a Drell, but it'll help me retain information. All in all, it's going to cost me 350 thousand credits. A worthy investment, I'd like to think.

"So, are you ready?" Asked the doc.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said, "So what's the whole process going to be like?"

"Well, you'll be under for about 8 hours, and I'll need to monitor you for an additional 2." She said, moving towards me with what I'm assuming is a sedative. "Sleep tight".

Oh man, another fucking headache. Once, just once, I'd like to wake up in a medical facility without a splitting headache. I open my eyes, see the lights are much dimmer from before, and pull myself up. Looking around, I see the doc is in her office, do something on her omnitool. I look over to my right and see Shepard sitting in a chair, reading something on her data pad, when did she get a data pad?

"Watcha reading there? I asked.

"Oh, uhhh, it's an old book series from the 21st century my English teacher recommended. It's called the 'Harry Potter' series, I'm reading 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets', it's the second one." She replied, startled by my question.

"Yeah, it's a good series, once you finish it we can watch the movies. I'll bring the popcorn!"

"There's a vid series on this!" She exclaimed, "Well let's watch them!".

"Well hold up now," I said, raising my hands. "you'll have to read all the books first, they're much better than the movies, trust me. But, don't get me wrong, the movies are pretty good as well." I said, clearly making her a little disappointed. After our little chat, the doc finally walks in.

"Ah, Mr. Jarrett, how are you feeling?" she asked, while typing away at her data pad. What is with people and typing so much on these damn things, how much can you possibly have to type about.

"Well," I responded, "besides feeling tired and a headache, I'm feeling perfectly fine."

"Excellent, your free to leave now, be sure to contact me if there are any latent side effects. I'll see you in about a week I presume."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Yes?" she retorted.

"I thought that you had to monitor me for 2 hours. Don't tell me your getting lazy." I said with grin plastered on my face.

"I did, you slept through those two hours, and from what I can tell your in good shape, I'm sure your girlfriend here can attest to that, she was here for the past three." She said.

"Oh okay, wait what, she's not, no, she's not my girlfriend, she just…. uh…. a friend, I guess." I looked over to Shepard, who just shrugs, I guess neither of us has thought much about our situation, and how to explain it. I look back to the doctor, who by now is just waving us to leave. Rude.

It's been a few days since the therapy, and I finally found Shepard someone to train her in biotics, it's an Asari ex-commando who runs a small biotic school on Arcturus. And It's costing me 10,000 credits, per month, for private lessons, which Shepard literally begged me, on her knees, to get her. I'm just glad that she's joining the Alliance when she turns 18, cause she fuckin draining me at this rate. Plus, I had to buy her an L3 amp, that was 50,000 credits, I'm just glad it was a onetime investment.

It's been a few weeks since I got my gene mods now, and it's fricken OP. I can run a mile in about 4 minutes flat, _A MILE IN 4 FLIPPEN MINUTES._ I can run a solid five miles at a six-minute pace and be at a moderate sweat, that's 5 miles in 30 minutes, this is borderline stupid. Albeit, I don't have an actual job, so I train all day, and I have that pain threshold mod, so that's really helping. I'm pretty sure I've gained at least 10 pounds in muscle mass in the past three weeks alone. Oh well, I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

It's morning now, about 6 days till I leave for boot camp, but more importantly, it's the morning of Shepard's Birthday. I open my eyes and couldn't help but notice Shepard asleep next to me. I swear, what's the point of an agreement if I'm the only one that follows it? Anyways, I slowly get up, and make my way to the kitchen to whip up her favorite breakfast dish, chocolate chip pancakes and bacon! As I'm about to plate her breakfast she decides to wake up and start to get ready.

"Morning" she mumbles, as she putting on some socks.

"Morning birthday girl", I responded. I don't know about other people, but in my family, you got your favorite meals on your birthday, regardless of age. "You hungry? I made your favorite." That got her to wake up.

"Chocolate chip pancakes and bacon?" I simply nod my head at her and she literally jumped over the couch and sat at the table.

"Damn, I guess I'm not the only one who's been exercising lately." I whispered, but apparently, she has the ears of an elephant.

"Well, I'll have you know I was ahead in school, so I don't have to take a science or a math class, so I just take 2 additional gym classes instead. Plus, my Biotics teacher, Ms. Tel'vesir, makes me exercise before our lessons. But, even more important, what's the plan for today?" she asked.

"You mean besides you going to school, then Biotics? Well, just tell me what you want for dinner, and I'll make it." I said, looking confused as to why she'd ask.

"You mean I have to go to school and Biotics on my Birthday?"

"Yes, you're not just skipping school because it's your birthday. And unless you have 500 credits to cover your lesson for today, you're going to that as well." I claimed, nearly raising my voice for obvious some reasons.

"FIVE HUNDRED?! Fine, I'll go." She sighed, clearly losing the argument.

"So, what do you want me to make for dinner?" I asked.

"uuhhhh…"

"What" I inquired.

"You're amazing at making breakfast, or anything involving bar-b-que." She said.

"But…" I said.

"You burnt pasta the other night, pasta, and my favorite dish is Chicken Parm. Why don't we just go out to Red Rocket?" She asked.

"First off, that wasn't my fault." I said, while she just gave me an eyebrow. "It was broken!"

"The pot of boiling water was broken?" She asked.

I just wave her off and turn to clean the dishes. "Fine" I said, "we'll go to Red Rockets."

She eventually left for school, with a massive grin all over her face. Besides my workout routine today, I have to go pick up her necklace that I had made, and I have a meeting with someone from the Smithsonian of all places, meeting me here at the apartment. The doorbell to the apartment rings, I look at the time and couldn't help but notice that they're two hours early. I open the door, and gesture to the couch.

"I hate to be rude, but you're a bit earlier than I expected, is there any way we can just cut to the chase?" I asked.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, I didn't even consider the time difference. But to cut to the subject at hand, we learned through the Alliance that you have an original m-14, in excellent and working condition, and I was sent here to try and purchase it from you." He said.

"Ah, I see, Mr…."

"Jameson"

"Well, Mr. Jameson, no thank you." I said, in as straight of a voice I could muster.

"Wh-what? You don't even want to know our offer?" he questioned.

"To be frank, no. I don't have much from my 'old' life, and that m14 is one of them. It is not for sale, regardless of the offer."

"I see, I apologize for wasting your time." He replied, standing up to leave.

I put my hand up to stop him, seeing an opportunity here. "But…" I said.

"But?"

"I'd be willing to lease it to you on a yearly contractual basis." I stated.

"You would?" he asked.

"Yes, for the right price and terms I would" I said. This is perfect, I could keep my prized possession safe, and earn a little coin off this.

"I could offer you 500 thousand credits a year, on a yearly contract, that can be renegotiated at the end of each year. If there is no negotiation, and neither party wishes to break the contract, it will auto renew." He said. Holy shit, if they'll give me that a year, what were they willing to pay for it. I should have at least heard the guy out.

"That's acceptable, if three of my terms are met." I replied. "One, only the curator or an employee of the Smithsonian can touch or study the gun, no unauthorized people."

"Of course," he interjected.

"Second, it's to be locked up in a glass case, I don't want some kid, or even adult, get a little too touchy with it." He simply nodded his head in agreement.

"And the third?" Jameson asked.

"I want a 20 million credit insurance policy on it, I'd understand if you need to take some time to contact someone about this." I said.

"Hm, I suppose it's reasonable, but I do need to contact my boss, can you give me a few minutes?" he asked. I simply nodded, and he went outside on an, omni call? Or is it still called a phone call? Either way about 5 minutes later he walked back in.

"My boss is willing to agree to all of your terms. However, if we have a 20 million credit insurance on it, he said we won't go over 400 thousand a year on the lease." He said, quite nervously.

"Perfect, then we have a deal." I raise my hand and we shake on it. About 30 seconds later, literally, he sent me the contract. It was quite simple, and I signed and sent a copy back. I went over to my dresser, pull out a case from under it, and hand it to Him. "Take care of it" I said. As he was walking out I got a wire transfer of 400 thousand credits. Sweet.

I later picked up the dollar coin from the jewelry maker, it only cost me 1000 credits for the chain and housing for the coin. I still don't see why she liked the coin so much, maybe because it has Sacagawea on it, with an eagle on the other side. I guess to her this is like a relic. I'm just hoping she likes it.

So right now, I'm waiting outside her biotics training, for some reason Tel'vesir won't let me watch any of her training. After about 20 minutes of waiting, though I probably should mention that the lessons are two hours long, it finally ended. Shepard finally walked out, fresh out of the showers, clearly tired and apparently surprised to see me.

"Chase, what are you doing here?"

"Well, the plan was to take you to dinner, if your still up to it." I said.

"What, of course. I just thought that we'd meet at home, so I could change."

"Aw, you want to dress up for lil ole me? I'm flattered Shep, but you perfect the way you are now." I said, all she did was cock her head at me, trying to read me. "Remember Cass, I said no lying, and that's both ways."

"Fine," she said, looking away. She grabbed my arm and rested her head against my shoulder. "I'm exhausted…"

"You still hungry?" I asked. "Ouch!" Did she just Gibbs slap me? She just fucken Gibbs slapped me!

"What kind of question is that? She asked.

"Not the kind that deserves physical punishment." I say, while rubbing the back of my head.

We make it to the Diner, and grab our regular booth. Have I mentioned that we come here probably 2-3 times a week? I'll admit it, I'm not the best cook. But Shepard, she a great cook, she just flippin lazy. The waitress comes and gets our order, I get the meatloaf and garlic mashed potatoes, and Shep gets the Chicken parm. Dinner was nice, we had some small talk. She talked about school and some stupid things her friends did, and I talked about how I had to increase my training regiment, because it was getting too easy.

"Here you go Cass" I say, handing her the present.

"You got me a present?" she asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?

"You've done too much for me…"

"Cass, stop." I interrupted. "We've already had this conversation, now open up you're your damn present, and like it!" That got me some wide eyes from her.

"Oh my god, Chase, I thought you sold this!" She exclaimed, putting on the necklace.

"I was going to, but I saw how much you loved it, so I kept on to it, just do me a favor and keep it safe, it's all that I had left, 'kay?"

She nods her head and just stares at the dollar. I wave the waitress over, and get her to take a picture of the two of us, and that pretty much wrapped up the night. We made our way halfway back to the apartment, and she gave me a kiss on the cheek and thanked me, and went out to celebrate with some of her friends. Now that I think about it, I don't think she's introduced me to a single one! What the hell. She's either embarrassed over them, or she's embarrassed over me. Probably the first one.

A few days passed and its finally Wednesday, the day I'm supposed to ship out. No pressure, I'm just about to do the dirty in my pants right now anyways, gotta love nerves.

"Did you finish packing?" Shepard asked.

"Packing what, there's nothing to take except my omnitool. Anyways, I got you a little parting gift." I said.

"You got me a parting gift? I thought I'm supposed to get you a parting gift." She replied. I didn't say anything, I just handed her a picture frame with the picture from her birthday.

"Thanks," she said, "now that I think about it, I didn't have any pictures of you, let alone of the two of us."

"Yeah, think of it as I'm always here." I said. "So don't do anything stupid, ya hear?"

"Please, who do you think your talking to?" she deadpanned.

"Come-on, I need to go catch the shuttle." I said, waving her to follow.

The walk to the shuttle was a little on the awkward side, no talking, just awkward silence. "Well that's my ride" I said. I turned to Shepard and pulled her into a hug. "I'll message you every night, and I get thirty minutes of vid chat every Sunday, so be ready." She nodded, looking a bit sad, but happy at the same time, how is that even possible? "Here's some credits to get by while I'm gone, don't waste it please, I'm not sure I can transfer credits while I'm in boot."

"I'm gonna miss you." She whispered.

"And I'll miss you, but I have to go." I said.

"Wait, close your eyes, I got you something." I obeyed, not wanting to argue and possibly miss my shuttle. Suddenly I feel lips on mine, and it's Shepard. It's nothing seductive or special, just a three second peck on the lips, but extremely surprising. Not that I'm complaining. Was that watermelon?

"For good luck!" She says, gives me a quick hug, and runs away. I've known her only six weeks, but it seems like years now. And somehow, she keeps surprising me. Well, now I get to go to boot camp, this is going to suck.


	6. Chapter 6 - Boot Camp

Boot Camp

" _Get your fucking ass off the floor and keep running you god damned dung beetle!"_ That's my lovely drill sergeant. Have I mentioned how nice of a guy he is, that is unless you're a trainee in boot camp. Yeah, right now he's in the back, yelling at someone who's having a hard time keeping up. I'm pretty sure 'dung beetle' is a new one, but I swear to god our drill instructors have the largest vocabulary in existence.

So, boot camp, fun, eh? Not really, but I'm surprised none the less. Physically speaking, it's a lot easier than I expected, and I'm always ahead of everyone when it comes down to it, but now everyone calls me 'ace', and the drill instructors started it. And this light armor they have us wear, surprising comfortable. I guess I'm the only one that got the pain threshold mod though, because everyone I talked to didn't bother with it. And now that I had time to think about it, it's like cheating. Look at it like this, my muscles almost never feel pain from exercising, sound familiar? I'm basically have steroids, well something very similar to steroids, just minus the bad side effects, fortunately.

It's Sunday now, and I've been here four weeks now. I finally get to call Shep, honestly talking to her is what is getting me through this, mentally speaking. On the first call home, I had to ask about the kiss she gave me, it was just bugging me, and I had to know. She swears that it was for good luck, and nothing else. I'm not sure if I should be offended or relieved about that. I get to call her now, I hope she picks up, I'm about 2 hours earlier than usual, hopefully I'm not interrupting. I dial her omnitool, and about 5 rings in she picks up. Once she picks up I can hear someone in the background, stopping her from speaking.

"This is the guy you've been living with? He's hot." Said the voice.

"I agree, I'm an attractive person, I'm one hell of a catch." I dead panned, catching Shepard in an awkward situation, and getting the attention of the other person in my apartment.

"Sam, you got to go, I talk to you later." Shepard said, pushing her friend out of the apartment.

"Hey Cass, who's your friend, I kinda like her, she seems smart."

"Her names Sam, she's a friend from school." She said.

"Ah, you brought a girl home. Not gonna lie, didn't know you swing that way. But I don't judge, whatever floats your boat." I deadpanned, making her eyes go wide. This is too easy.

"WHAT? NO! I'm not into girls!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, just… aliens then? Because I know you've never brought a boy home." I replied.

"NO, No, I like guys." She said, all the while I'm giving her a look. "Human guys."

"I'm just pulling your chain Shep, so on that subject, any guys you like? I could give you some advice" I said.

"You? Give me advice? I love ya Chase, but you lack most proper social skills. And since you asked, there is one guy I might fancy a little bit." She bantered.

"Oh, straight for the heart" I replied, grasping my chest. "Even if it's true. But come on, give me some details on this mystery guy."

"Nope."

"Oh, come on. Don't leave me hanging." I said.

"Keep asking all you want, but I won't relent." She said. "But on a different note, has the food gotten any better?"

"No." I sighed.

"Still bad?" she asked.

"No, I wouldn't say bad. If you say that, it kind of insinuates that they at least tried to make it edible, they grab this slop from the depths of hell." She couldn't help but laugh her ass off at that. "Keep laughing Shepard, you'll be dealing with this a year from now too."

"Well at least I have a year to prepare." She said, massive grin on her face. "Break any records yet?"

"I wouldn't have a clue." I replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"They don't reveal if any records are broken until graduation ceremony, probably don't want it to go to our heads." She just nods to my explanation. I look at the time, and see I only have one-minute left. "Alright, times up, I talk to you later, stay safe okay?

"Yeah you too, bye!" She said, vid screen going blank.

Sundays are pretty easy days, we don't do much, they have us 'study' so we can be prepared for the test at the end of boot camp. I've read that book 5 times already, I'm pretty sure I can recite it word for word now. Come tomorrow we're heading up to the shooting range. They finally yell lights out and tell us to get to bed. The first week no one talked at night, they were way too scared. Now? They won't shut up. It's the same topic every night too, girls. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy it, but three weeks of the same stuff is getting to be a bit much. And it's the same person who starts it every night, Escoto.

"Damn, Jacks, I saw the finest girl today." Escoto started.

"Oh yeah, what's her name?" Jacks replied.

"No idea, but I think I'm in love." Escoto exclaimed.

"Well at least describe her." Someone butted in.

"Alright listen here. Body was smokin, one of the best I've seen, perfect proportions, but fit as well. She's probably 5'6, not short, but not tall. She is beautiful, a little bit of freckles on her face, but not too much. Some shoulder length red hair." This is when he caught my attention. It was like he was describing Shepard to a tee. "And some real green eyes. I bet she knows how to work it in bed, if ya know what I mean. Oh, Ace, you gotta tell me, you hitting that green eyes of yours?" he asked.

I was looking at him, and he was staring dead at me, and I just snapped. I jump off my bunk and head straight for him. He does the same, reading himself for me. I knew he didn't like me, but he just crossed the damn line. I jumped at him, dodging his right hook, grabbing his head and slamming it against his bunk. He tried to recover, but it was too dark for him to see, and he doesn't have a good memory, and I memorized the lay out. I grab him, make him trip, and I slammed on his arm while on the floor, hearing a snap. At that point, I look at him, and look around, I know I can barely see them, but they're looking at me.

"The next person who tries and brings her up, is getting a lot worse than a broken arm." I threatened. I walked back to my bunk, steamed, and tried to go back to sleep. I could hear his friend pick him up and carry him out, taking him to the clinic. I quickly fell asleep, knowing the fact that I'm going to wish I never did that come morning. Well, morning eventually came, and the reveille started blaring, and everyone started getting ready and making our beds. Our drill sergeant called us all to the day room, it's a meeting room with a bunch of chairs that we're not allowed to sit in.

"Everyone sit down and shut up. Apparently, you people don't know that you could hurt yourself if you try and jump off the top bunk." He said, "everyone can quit with the 'what are you talking about' stares, I know you all probably know what happened, Escoto decided to jump off his bunk, and the genius broke his arm. He's going to be recycled one week. So, don't jump off your fucking bunks, understood?" he yelled.

"Yes Sir!" Everyone replied. Holy crap, he didn't rat me out. Huh, maybe he's not totally useless. Well, boot camp isn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. I really enjoyed the shooting range. My nickname 'ace' is really starting to make sense. I did the best in the class when it came to the firing range. For shotguns and pistols, I was on the top, but barely better than the rest of the class. But when it came to the assault rifle and the sniper, I just blew the rest of the class out the water. Guns in mass effect universe don't have nearly as much kick as regular guns, except the shot guns. Those things just hurt like hell. And I don't want to sound like I'm bragging here, even though I am, but I'm getting pretty good at this whole being a marine schtick.

One week left, one glorious week until I'm out of this hell hole. Starting off the week is the crucible, and I actually knew a little about this from back in '17. It hasn't changed much, three days of intense physical challenges with the occasional obstacle or team exercise. I did not enjoy the crucible, I didn't hate it mind you, but I'm not exactly going to volunteer to go again.

The last leg of the crucible involved some mock combat. It was a couple of huge buildings that held holographic simulations. The gist of the exercise was to move into some bunker and protect two wounded marines while waiting for extract. We were all split into four-man teams, and everyone had a turn to play squad leader, but only when our squad got wiped out did we switch people. So, I was last to go, the first leader, Morales, lasted us four rounds. The second, Jameson, lasted two, and Zhou, the third, only lasted us one.

Now it's my turn, thank god. So far every time we switched leaders, enemies and their tactics changed, as did the bunker. This time it's a simple room, with an mg nest on the bottom, and a sharpshooter nest on the top. There's also a small defensible position about 15 meters from the front door. My plan was simple, I'm on the top picking off any possible heavy's or rockets launchers. Jameson and Morales will be at the front position, dealing with their soldiers, and Zhou on the mg, dealing with cannon fodder and any targets getting a little close for comfort.

When the enemies started to appear, I think I wanted to cry. There was Varren, Vorcha, and Krogan. They have training sims on the flippen Blood Pack? My day is just getting better minute by minute.

"Zhou, focus on the Varren and anything else that gets a little too close for comfort. Jameson, Morales, focus fire on the Vorcha. I'll take care of the Krogan." I yelled.

"Varren?" Zhou asked.

"What the hell are Vorcha?" Jameson questioned.

"Varren are the fucked up looking dogs that are about to charge, Vorcha are the ugly ass goblins, go for head shots, they heal quick like Krogan."

So, even in holographic form, Krogan are fucking tough. I have to land a headshot every time in order to take it out quickly, and these tanks move surprisingly quick for their size. So far, the plan is holding, and fortunately the Blood Pack doesn't have much in the way of tactics, just basically bum rush us every time. We hit round five, and now their numbers are starting to climb, it's three Krogan a round instead of one.

We made it till round 11 before we lost Jameson, who wasn't paying attention to his shields and was gutted by a Vorcha, holographically speaking. I had Morales fall back to Zhou and defend from there, so he doesn't get flanked. It's round 16, and there is a crap ton of enemies now, including 6 Krogan. If I miss a single shot, we're dead. The round is progressing as normal, most of the Varren and Vorcha have been dealt with, and I have 2 Krogan running up. I aim for the first one, and it drops down to the ground. I aim for the second one, line up my shot, and pull the trigger. A shimmer of purple lit up where I hit his head, and my sniper beeped and started venting, and he looked straight at me, then right at Morales, who was peppering the Krogan.

"Watch out!" I yelled. "Krogan Battle master! He's got Biotics!"

I wanted to take another shot, but he just used a Biotic Charge towards the window Morales was taking cover at. I've got no shot, so I switch to my shotgun and run for the stairs. I reach the downstairs and I see Morales on the ground, dead, holographically speaking, and the Krogan just throws Zhou out the window and shoots him like a game of Skeet shooting. I ready my shotgun, and charge the Krogan, putting my shotgun at the base of his neck. I see a warp coming from his free hand at the same time I pulled the trigger, and I'm being blown back from his warp, and nearly knocked out. I look up and see the Krogan is dead, but I don't have the strength to get up.

"Congratulations, you died." Said a voice. I look up and it's my Drill Sergeant. He reached out his hand and applied some medigel to me, and gave me a stimulant.

"Get up, you need to go finish the crucible." He said, putting out his hand to help me up. He seemed happy, almost proud.

The rest of the crucible was just a hike to the finish line, and I couldn't be happier. This is where we finally get pinned as Marines and it's quite emotional. Though technically boot camp wasn't over, because we had two tests we still have to take. One is Marine Corps history and rules, etc. And the other was tactics and combat stuff. Both were very easy, especially the tactics one. I already know most of the tactics, because of how much I've played the game. Is that cheating?

Finally, graduation rolls around, and to be honest, it was so boring. But, one good thing that came of it is that once we graduate, we have 10 days of leave, so the second that we graduated, and everyone was running to their family members, I pulled up my omnitool for a flight to Arcturus to see Shepard. Before I could even react, I felt someone grabbing me and lunging at me for a hug. When I look down, it's Shepard, smiling with the biggest grin I've ever seen.

"What, why, how?" was all I was able to muster out.

"I have my connections." She says, and all I do was raise my eyebrow, waiting for the truth. "Okay, that guy was able to get me her" Pointing to an officer behind her. Without even thinking, I snap a crisp salute, and he did the same back.

"Congratulations Jarrett," the unknown captain said, "I hope you don't mind I brought Ms. Shepard along with me, I like to deliver good news in person, and thought you might like to see her."

"Of course not sir, thank you. I'm sorry, but good news?" I replied.

"My apologies, I'm Captain James, I'm in charge on N-school recruiting, I'm here to formally invite you to N1 training." He said. My mouth fell agape. N School? That's a little out of my league.

"I was under the impression that N training was an officer school, not enlisted." I replied, not knowing what to say.

"Have you seen the records board son?" I just nodded my head no. "You broke enough records that they had to make a new record for breaking records. On top of that, you held off 16 rounds of the Blood pack, the previous record for that was 6." he said.

"It was?" I asked.

"Yes, and to answer your question, only officers can apply to N training, however, we keep an eye out for talent in the enlisted side. I won't lie, it's rare. That's why I'm here in person, it is up to you to accept though." He said. "You have three days to decide, enjoy you leave marine." And he just walks away.

I look over to Shep, and she has the same reaction, both of our mouths are practically hitting the floor, this, was not part of my plan.


	7. Chapter 7 - No

No

"I'll take the chicken and waffles, and a glass of water." I said, handing the menu back to the waitress.

"I'll take the bacon burger, medium, with a Pepsi and an extra side of fries." Shepard said, doing the same.

After that little meeting with Captain James, I was craving real food, so we wondered off base for about 20 minutes until we found a little Diner that wasn't full to the brim with recent graduates. Did you know Coca-Cola doesn't exist anymore? Now Pepsi's the giant, I miss sprite. That lemon lime thing Pepsi has doesn't make up for it.

"So, when does 'N' training start?" she asked.

"You're assuming that I'm going to do it, Shep." I replied, surprising her by my answer.

"But you are, right?"

"No." I replied while looking out the window, 'N' school was way out of my league.

"Are you an Idiot? Do you have any idea how many people would kill to be in your position? I would. They clearly think you have promise, why would you just say 'no'?" She barked at me.

I raise my hand in a calming gesture, "Look Shep, I'm not sure how I did that well at boot camp, but it was just a fluke. I'm not capable to go through 'N' training, I just got lucky. You know that I'm like 90% sure that they get tortured in 'N' training, tortured, that's way the fuck out my league. It was just a simple mistake on their part, okay?"

"No," she trailed on for a few seconds, "they don't make mistakes like that. They wouldn't ask if you had promise. You know ever since you told me about you joining the Alliance I kept looking up information about them. You know how many jobs are available to combat-able Biotics, jobs that aren't frontline marines?" I just shook my head no. "One, that's Special Forces, AKA 'N' school. So, I'm sorry that I'm taking this a little personally, but I've been dreaming of being an 'N' soldier, and you're just denying the opportunity like it's sunday brunch."

"Cassandra, I'm not trying to be offensive, but 'N' school? You know the dropout rate is nearly 80%? I've looked a little into it before enlisting, and I know for a fact that I have about a snowballs chance in Hell in surviving, let alone graduating. I know what I'm capable and able to handle, and I don't see that happening." I said.

"So?" she asked.

"So…. what?" I replied.

"So, who gives a damn about the statistics? Wouldn't you'd rather try and fail, then to have never tried at all? Let's say you don't graduate, hell let's say you don't make it past the first week, at least you tried." She went on. "I want you to at least to try, because this is a huge opportunity for you. You're being stupid worrying about 'will I graduate'. And I'm paraphrasing you and your father here, but this could be your biggest hardship to come into, and it can and will forge you into a better person."

Damn, she used my own advice to her on me. "You're not going to relent on this, are you?" I questioned.

"Nope, how about this, let's make a deal." She started to grin. "You promise me that you'll go under 'N' training, give it your all to pass, and I'll tell you who my secret crush is."

"As badly as I'd like to know, I feel that the rewards for such an endeavor don't reflect the difficulties of said endeavor." I said.

"Oh, I see. You're afraid, that's okay. You probably wouldn't have passed anyway." She deadpanned.

"Oh no, no, no, no. I know what you're doing Cass, you're not going to trick me into doing this deal. I know your little tricks." I said.

"So, we have a deal then?"

"No" I replied.

"Yes" she rebutted.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes." Wait.

"HA! You agreed to the deal, and turning back on it would be akin to lying. And you swore to me that you'd never lie to me." She said, all bubbly cause she thinks tricked me.

"What, you tricked me, that's not fair, it shouldn't count." I yelled.

"Hey, I can't force you to go to 'N' training, but you and I know better than most that life isn't fair," she said, getting all gloomy. "but you just agreed, and not going is basically lying."

"What the fuck." I whispered to myself, rubbing my temples.

"Sooo?" She asked.

"Fine, I'll do it, but I want to make it abundantly clear, that I'm royally fucking pissed at you right now." I replied. I guess I don't have a choice now, I did say that I wouldn't lie to her, ever. And I meant every word of it, if she ever asked about things I plan on putting into motion, I'd just tell her I can't tell her. But 'N' school? I've seen videos of the Navy training Navy seals, and that's no joke, that was over 150 years ago. I have a very bad gut feeling about this.

"Okay, that's fine, I know you'll eventually forgive me, sooner rather than later." She said, engaging her puppy dog eyes.

"Just eat." Was all I could muster out, she's like master manipulator. Either that, or I'm a fucking Idiot. "How is it, at the age of 21, I'm so easy to manipulate?" I asked rhetorically.

"Well, first, you're not, I just know you so well. Secondly, since when are you 21?" Shep asked.

"I turned 21 a month ago." I replied, sending a message to Shepard that I wasn't in the mood to talk right now. She got it.

After we finished our lunch, man I miss my southern food, we explored the city we were in. Cities in the future, pretty cool. Everything's glass, concrete, or metal, with spurts of grass and trees everywhere. They had a massive park, and we just sat there and talked for hours, catching me up on everything I missed from the last three months that she didn't have time to fill me in on our Sunday chats. By the way, she was right. It didn't take long for me to forgive her, I'm still mad at her tricking me, but I forgave her.

Three days later, after taking a shuttle back to Arcturus, I finally accepted the invitation. She made me show her me accepting the invitation.

" _Congratulations!_ " She yelled into my ear.

"Thanks" I replied, rubbing my ears. Immediately after that I got a message on my omnitool.

' **This is an automated message, do not reply to this. Congratulations on getting accepted into Interplanetary Combatives Training, you will receive orders within 72 hours of receiving this message.'**

"Well, that was quick." I deadpanned.

"Yeah, it was. Anyways, get dressed up tonight, I'm taking you out to celebrate." She exclaimed.

"Two questions, how did you get credits to take me out. And how dressed up are we talking?" I quizzed.

"Well, I'll have you know I still have some credits from when you were in boot. Also, formal wear, it's quiet a fancy place." She said with a wink and a grin, I couldn't help but eyeball her as she left for school.

Having nothing to do, I decide to go and find something formal to wear. As it turns out, formal in the future is ugly as hell, and it's all the same. I decided that it was a no-go on that kind of formal, and hunted for something I could wear. I ended up at a custom suit shop, who could make me a suit from the 21st century, nice and slim fitting with a skinny tie, rat pack style. Unfortunately, it's going to cost me 2000 credits for this custom suit, but I'd rather be dead than wear what they call formal today. I then had to pay a 200-credit premium since it was a rush order, I wanted to argue, but then he said it'd be done in four hours, so I couldn't complain.

Using that time, I worked out, and tried to find information about 'N' training, and what I was finding did not make me happy. There was nothing, at least nothing of substance, they hid everything from the extranet, and people who went through the training wouldn't talk about their experiences. Oh goody. After my exercise and surfing the extranet I decided to clean up, and after my shower I got an unlisted call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Private Jarrett?" the voice asked.

"This is him."

"This is Lieutenant Ryan, I'm calling you to let you know that your orders are to report to hanger 3-mc on October 15, and from there you'll be ferried to Earth to begin your training. Any questions?" he said.

"Yes sir, that's about a month from now, but my leave ends in a week, where do I report until then?"

"Consider yourself on liberty, it's basically leave except that it doesn't come out of your leave time. Anything else?" He asked.

"No sir."

"Good day, and good luck." he replied, and hung up. That was surprisingly easy, maybe too easy? Oh well, in the middle of the call I got a message from the tailor that my suit was ready, so I went to go try it on. I look awesome in it. How this isn't in style doesn't make any sense. I take it home, put it up, and just relax for a couple of hours 'til Shep gets home.

"How was Biotics?" I asked Shepard as she walked through the door.

"It was good, what'd you do today?"

"Nothing much," I said, "just went and bought a suit for tonight, and worked out."

"Good, I'll go change in the Bathroom while you change in here, our reservation is in 1 hour." She said. "It's at Giovanni's."

"What?" I asked. "How many credits do you have, that place is crazy expensive!"

"Don't worry about it, though after tonight I probably won't have any." She said, with a grin as she walked in the bathroom with a small duffle bag.

As Shepard walked out I was stunned, it was almost exactly like the dress from Kasumi's loyalty mission, except this one was white and black, and while she's very fit, she's not fit like 'Commander Shepard'.

"Wow Cass, you look stunning, you sure you don't want to be a model or something? It pays better than the Alliance." I said, causing a small blush. "I take it that I payed for that too?"

"Thank you, you surprisingly clean up well, you look very handsome. And yes. But what kind of suit is that, it looks good on you." She asked.

"This is formal wear, back in the 21st century, I thought it looked better than what passes as formal today." I replied, and she nodded.

"Let's go" I said, reaching out my arm, and then we proceeded to the restaurant, arms locked together. When we arrived, we had to confirm out reservation, then they seated us at a window. It was a sight to behold.

"Wow, that's a beautiful view" I said, as we sat down.

"Yeah it's something."

"Thanks for taking me out, it's nice." I said, sipping my water.

"Well, given how much you've done for me, and since I missed your birthday, and your recent successes, I figured it was time." She replied, smiling.

"So, how's school going?" I asked. "You still have six months till you graduate, and another 7 ½ till your 18, you have a while till the Alliance to change your mind, if you want to."

"Schools fine, and I'm still going into the Alliance" She deadpanned, with quite a scary stare.

"How's that little crush going? Make any progress on that boy you like?"

"I've just made a move, but I'm still waiting for a response" I just nodded. It must be nice to be young, though I'm only 21, so I guess I'm not that old, but I feel it.

"Give it time, I'm sure he'll come around. Though, if he's as thick skulled as me, he might not even know you made a move!" I laughed, and she grinned. Soon after that we ordered our dinner, but it fell into an awkward silence.

"You okay Cass? You haven't spoken a word since we ordered dinner, what's up? I asked.

"What are you talking about?" she rebutted.

"I may not be a social genius, and for the most part I suck at most things in that department, but I know you well enough that something has been bothering you, for a while as well. What's up, what's got you so concerned?"

"I've got something I need to tell you, but I don't want you to say anything until I finished, okay?" she asked.

"Of course" I replied. Please don't be pregnant. Please don't be pregnant. Please don't be pregnant.

"I care about you Chase, more than I'd care to admit. And when I was talking to my counselor, she made me realize something. I love you, more importantly, I'm in love with you. I didn't realize it until that kiss goodbye that I gave you." She said.

"Cassandra, I-" she stopped me.

"I'm not done. I know nothing's probably going to happen between us, and it's been weighing on my mind, but I, and my counselor, thought it'd be best to put it out on the table. I just hope that this doesn't affect our relationship."

"Cassandra, I care deeply for you, more than anyone else I've ever cared for, but a relationship between us now, it wouldn't work. For one, you're a minor, secondly, I'm your guardian, if there isn't a law for that alone I'd be surprised. I've tried to avoid those kinds of thoughts about you because of that, and I'm in the Alliance, and you will be soon as well, it wouldn't be practical, not now, and I don't want this to affect us either, you're all I got." I said, not really knowing what to say to that, I care for Shepard, and I might love her, but there's too much to do and not enough time, I have less than 15 years, I don't think I can spare the time.

"Now?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You said 'not now', are you saying it could happen?"

"Well," I said, not knowing what to say, "who knows what the future holds for us?"

That worked, and by then our food had arrived. We ate in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. She seemed relaxed, like a weight on her shoulders was lifted, and she was at peace with it. I, on the other hand, was like 'WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED' in my head, because what the fuck just happened? Soon after she payed the bill, and we went home. She proceeded for the bathroom and I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. She emerged from the bathroom, in her pajamas, and walked towards me. She came up, and kissed me on the cheek,

"Thank you," she said, "goodnight."

I went and collapsed on the couch, this was an emotionally draining day. Was this normal for femshep? I wouldn't have a clue, I always played the guy voiced by Mark Meer, I only know a little of femshep from youtube videos.

That next morning, after breakfast, I was on my omnitool looking for flights to the citadel.

"Whatcha doin? Shep asked, and I looked over to her, and she looked super curious.

"I'm planning to go to the Citadel today, got some business to take care of." I said, not wanting to elaborate.

"What business?" She asked. Well, I was going to have this talk sooner or later.

"Shep, you know how I told you that I'd never lie to you?" she nodded, "Well I meant it, but I'm sorry, but there's somethings I just can't tell you, but I won't lie to you, okay. I just can't tell you."

"I guess, but I'd rather know what you're doing, tell me you'll at least not be in any trouble." She said, wow, she's taking this surprisingly well, a little too well.

"Don't worry, just looking to find someone."


	8. Chapter 8 - Scientist Salarian

Scientist Salarian

So, shuttle to the Citadel, right? Yeah, that was an experience. I had to sit next to a Turian, a snoring Turian. On the bright side, I saw a Turian in real life, and holy crap, I don't know if this applies to all of them, but this guy was tall. I'm no short guy, being 6 feet, but he was a good 6-7 inches above me. And they have plates of natural armor, of which I knew about, but seeing it up close is a whole different story.

Other than the snoring Turian, it was all humans and Asari. I've gotten used to seeing Asari, so that wasn't anything new, but I knew once I hit the Citadel, I was going to basically be walking into a different world. My flight attendant must have felt bad for me, because about 45 minutes into the flight she came and gave me some noise canceling headphones. I don't know what's scarier, the fact that this happens often enough that they have some on hand, or that all turians are this loud when they sleep. And to be honest, I don't know which option is better or worse.

So, all in all, it's about a 12-hour shuttle between the Citadel and Arcturus. Well, at least a cheap shuttle is, what can I say, I'm a bit frugal right now. But the Citadel Is a sight to behold though, I wasn't as mesmerized as I thought I'd be flying up to it. Maybe seeing Arcturus kinda took that out of me. Eventually we dock, and seeing so many different races is going to take a while to get used to, I mean there's basically floating jelly fish here!

Going through customs was surprisingly easy, perks of being in the Alliance, and as soon as I got out I went straight for an skycar. While I wanted to walk around and see the sights, I was on a mission, so I ordered the car for the Financial District in the Presidium. Those skycars are flipping fast, when I jumped in, it just took off, it's like a rollercoaster meets need for speed, I like it! Arriving on the presidium was surreal. It was so similar to the game, with minor differences here and there. Mostly making things realistic, like a lot less wasted space. And soon there I was, standing in front of Barla Von's office, I open the door and quickly realize that it's a lot smaller than in-game.

"Ah, Earth-clan – welcome to my office – I'm Barla Von, how may I be of assistance?" He spoke, straight to business, nice.

"Yes, I was planning to purchase some information from you." I responded.

"I see – what kind of information were you seeking?"

"I'm looking for the location of one Dr. Mordin Solus." I said.

"Of course – please give me one moment while I contact – the broker. If you don't mind – why do you need to find – this Dr. Solus?" he quizzed.

"I have my reasons." I replied. He nodded, failing at his attempt to fish for information. We waited only a minute until his console beeped.

"Ah yes, we have the location – it will cost you 100,000-credits – for the information." He stated, and damn info isn't cheap. I pull up my omnitool to transfer the credits, and the transfer was good. I couldn't help but notice since I've been here I've spent nearly half a million credits, man this universe is not going to be cheap to save.

"Excellent, Dr. Solus – is currently on Earth, more specifically – Rome. According to our sources – he has a shuttle booked three days from now -to leave, anything else?" he asked.

"No, thank you." I said as I was walking out the door. Rome? Maybe he's at the Vatican? I know he had a crisis of faith at some point and went towards most main religions, though if I remember right, it just makes it worse. I immediately pull up my omnitool and book a flight that leaves for earth in one hour, it says that it's a 17-hour flight, great. I go and grab the first skycar I can get, and make a beeline for the dock where the shuttle is.

So, few good things about flying shuttles in space. One, food is surprisingly good, and there's no turbulence at all, while in space at least. Not that you can't get turbulence in space, but the tech is so advanced that they just circumvent it. Which translates to, I basically slept for 12 hours. So, the shuttle arrives at some space station above Earth, where from there I have to catch a ride to Rome. About an hour later I'm groundside in Vatican City, trying to spot a Salarian, not my best idea. After about three hours of searching I decided to take a break by relaxing in the Gardens.

While there's not a lot of people here, I guess it's not that big of a touristy spot anymore, it's still quite big. I decided to pull up a map on my omnitool, seeing if there's a spot high up with a view of this place, I really didn't think this through. While doing this I notice that someone sat at the other end of the bench, but I didn't give them any attention, I was focused on finding a high spot.

"What are you looking for?" The voice to my left asked.

"An elevated position with a view." I said, not even looking up to the person speaking.

"Ah, St. Peters Balisca's dome would be perfect, however it's currently closed for repairs." He said.

"Yeah, I tried there," I said looking up at the voice, just realizing I'm an idiot, "so, what brings a Salarian to Rome?"

He looked at me, and I couldn't help but feel butterfly's in my stomach. This is Mordin Solus, personally one of my favorites, if not favorite, characters. "I'm just looking into human religions, I guess the best way to put it is that I'm 'testing the waters' as you humans say."

"Crisis of faith?" I asked. He turned to me, with some glare, it's now come to my attention that it's borderline impossible for me to read Salarians right now.

"Yes, how did you surmise that?" he asked, I think I've caught his suspicion.

"Well," I started, "you can look into human religions from pretty much anywhere, but you decided to come to the most important place in Roman Catholicism, so I doubt it's for the sights."

"Yes, I suppose that's very astute of you" he replied, looking over at the flowers.

"That, and I know modifying the Genophage because the Krogan were evolving past it could really put a damper on ones' outlook on life." I confidently stated, and now I have his full attention. He was about to say something, but I started before him. "How do I know this? Well I know a lot of things about you Mordin, may I call you Mordin?" He nods at me. "I'm not judging you, I know it was necessary in your eyes at the time."

"How?" he asked.

"All in due time, once you can fully trust me, and equally important, I can fully trust you, I'll tell you how I know a lot of things. For example, I know it only took you a single week to come up with the modified Genophage. I know that while on Tuchanka, you were faced with that female Krogan who gave you your new scars, and the one who seeded the doubts about the ethics of the Genophage. I know that's why you've turned to religion. It's not going to help by the way, religion, it's too differing and will be too contradicting, it's just going to make it worse." I stated, if I could read Salarians, I'd say he wants to kill me. "Do you want to kill me?"

"No, first I'd want to find out how you got classified STG files, then kill you." I couldn't help but start laughing out of control. "What's so humorous?"

"I can't even set a password on my omnitool, let alone get my hands on classified files."

"Why are we having this conversation?" he asked, glossing over my last statement.

"Oh, I've come to recruit you." I said.

"Recruit me? For what?" he responded.

"By 2185 an ancient race of machines, called the 'Reapers' by the protheans, will return in strength and commence with their plans that they've been doing for at least a few million years, give or take. I need your help to prepare the galaxy."

"And what is this so-called plan of these 'Reapers'?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, just the destruction and complete annihilation of all sentient and spacefaring species, just like what happened to the Protheans, and the Inusannon before them, and thousands of species before them." I stated emotionless, taking a sip of some water.

"Impossible, there would be evidence of this, and nothing can last that long without degrading." He said.

"Wow," I said, "I'm a little disappointed, I thought you'd see the logic behind it. You know about Feros, how there are cities tens of thousands of years old. If the protheans can construct something that solid, imagine the species that had wiped them out almost completely, with little to no evidence, they had to been at least tens of thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of years of technology ahead of them, you think they wouldn't come up with a way to stay dormant for long periods of time? Plus, you're forgetting one important factor. Lack of evidence, is also evidence."

"No, we'd have found evidence, warnings in what the protheans have left behind." He stated.

"They did, and it's all been hidden, or not found yet." I said.

"Hidden?"

"Yes, the Asari have a hidden beacon on Thessia, that's also how they've kept dominance in the galaxy this long." I said. He immediately put his hand to his chin and looked down.

"That makes sense, if it's true. But that doesn't explain how you know all this, or why you approached me." He said, I think I'm making progress. "Anything else you have on me?"

"Like I said, in due time I'll reveal how I know all of this. As for information on you, the only tid-bit I have left is that I know you're a talented singer. And why I chose you? Well, has to be you, someone else might get it wrong." He seemed to mull over what I just said. "You wanna see one. A Reaper?" I asked.

"You know where one is?"

"Yes, I know the location of a dead one. I'll show it to you." I said, and his eyes just went wide. "However, there's some ground rules. One, we will not board the ship, and stay at least 10km away from the ship. Two, you will not let anyone know, especially anyone in the STG, I can't have anyone board the ship."

"I understand the secrecy, but why can't we board it?" he asked. I think I got him.

"Indoctrination." I stated. "The reapers are able to indoctrinate and subvert minds of organics, I don't know how so don't bother asking, but that's possibly their greatest strength, especially given the fact that people don't even know that they're indoctrinated."

"That's disconcerting, assuming this is true. Is there any way to detect it or avoid it?" he questioned.

"Yes, we could detect it, not now though, but I have a plan for that. And I don't think if it can be avoided. But, to show you the reaper we'll need access to a ship for about two days, and I don't have one." I looked over at him. "And I'm not going to charter one to bring in someone I don't want on this."

"I have a ship, we can leave in a few hours."

"That's good." Wait a minute. "Why do you have a shuttle booked if you have a ship?"

"So that people don't know that I have a ship, they think I take a shuttle, very effective at keeping it hidden." He stated. Humph, smart.

About two hours later we were in his ship heading for the sol relay, the ship was about 20 meters long, nothing big, but very advanced.

"So where are we heading?"

"Hawking Eta, Thorne System, Mnemosyne." I said. "This is quite an impressive ship, where'd you get it?"

"I stole it, it was slated to be decommissioned by the STG, so I went and took it off their hands for them, I considered it my retirement gift, they just don't know about it" he claimed, with a grin on his face. "assuming a Reaper can subvert minds, how can this one if it's dead?"

"Even a dead god can dream." I stated. He seemed confused, maybe scared? I can't read this guy.

"It'll take about 10 hours to get there, if I'm going to help you with this, what is the plan going forward?" he asked.

"Well, I have a rough outline, nothing definite. I plan on starting a company, using the information and resources of the shadow broker. We'll then use those resources to purchase companies, streamline and cut the fat off those companies to increase profits that are being wasted. Maybe have them run by some advanced V.I. under someone's supervision, or an A.I., that'd be cool. Use those profits from those companies to fund research into extremely advanced tech, and other areas, to assist with the coming war with the reapers, and build our own army/mercenary group. Start my own little empire of sorts."

"That's an interesting plan, and quite an undertaking at that, but it sounds like your plan hinges on resources from the Shadow Broker, how exactly do you plan on getting those?" he asked.

"I plan on taking over his network, and place a trusted person to run it." I said.

"Taking over his network?" he interrupted.

"Yes", I said, "but one big thing I want the company to do is research defenses and weapons against the reapers, and gather more evidence."

"Evidence?" he butted in.

"Yes, sometime in 2183 a rogue spectre, indoctrinated and working with the reapers, attacks Eden Prime with a rogue faction of Geth. I won't go through the whole story, but it ends with the Rogue Geth attacking the Citadel, with a Reaper as the flagship of the invasion fleet. After the council declares the reapers a myth, and that the reaper that attacked the citadel was a geth construct."

"That's a lot to take consider," he said, "and we plan on stopping the attack on the citadel, correct?"

"No," I answered, "I plan on letting all the events until then proceed as it should, including the attack on the Citadel. After the attack, we will reveal evidence of the reapers that's irrefutable, as well provide our designs of shields and weapons, helping everyone with the coming war. They won't be able to declare the reapers a non-existent threat, and hopefully will start preparation."

"That's a good plan, I see some issues with it, but how could you have knowledge of future events?"

"Well, I'll tell you the truth eventually about how I know what I know, but let's just say I'm not from around here." I claimed. "Also, I'll never lie to you, you have my word on that, if there's something I can't or won't tell, I just won't. I've been told I can be blunt at times."

"How about you tell me about yourself, besides your name, I don't know a thing about you, where as you know quite a bit about me." He deadpanned. I didn't realize I haven't even told him about myself.

"Well, I was on Mindor when the Batarians attacked, saved a random girl and escaped to the woods, we were eventually saved by the Alliance. Eventually was taken to Arcturus, took custody of said girl, and I joined the Alliance. I just recently graduated boot camp, was offered 'N' training, so I'm on leave basically until then. Then I came and found you" I spurted out. Listening to everything I just said, I'm not sure I believe it myself, it's kind of out there. We just sat there for hours in silence, not awkward silence mind you, but definitely not a comfortable silence either.

"Do you actually believe me?" I asked, because if I was in his position, I'm not sure I'd believe me. I looked over at him and he just had his classic thinking look, looking down with his hand on his chin.

"That depends on what your seeking." I looked over to him, eyebrow cocked, "if this reaper does exist, then it's safe to believe what you've said, with some caution. However, if you're wondering if I trust you, no, I don't yet. That is something that has to be earned."

The rest of the way was either just small talk or just silence. When we finally arrived he was ecstatic, he was literally jumping from station to station. It was a sight to behold, it was nearly 2kms long, unmistakably a reaper.

"Amazing, massive core, made of what seems like an organic-synthetic material, multiple weapon systems, nothing like I've ever seen." He looks over at me. "This is amazing, it's safe to say I believe you Jarrett. But the big question is, where do we move from here?"

"Well," I trailed off, "we'll need those resources from the Shadow Broker, but we need another to recruit. But first I need to go back to Arcturus, and I need you to go to the Citadel to get the information, I don't want them to think that I'm a repeat customer."

"Very well," he said, "I take it that I need to buy the location of this other person?"

"Exactly, and from there we will prepare to take over the Shadow Broker's network." I stated confidently. This is working!

"And who is this person that is part of our little group?" he asked.

"Well, what do you know about Kepral's Syndrome?" I answered, grinning from ear to ear.


	9. Chapter 9 - Thane

Thane

"Kepral's syndrome, caused by cumulative long-term exposure to a humid climate" he said, "erodes lungs ability to take in oxygen, non-communicable."

"So, you know a lot." I stated.

"Yes, but more importantly, we need to adjust your plan." He said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, while your plan is good, but it's unrealistic." He pointed out, "there's too many steps and not enough time, and the same can be achieved in an easier manner. Taking over the Shadow Brokers network, we can simply leverage information about the companies, forcing them to pay us off. We can also use it to invest in companies, depending on which way the market goes, using the proceeds to fund ourselves, and stay completely hidden. This isn't even including the funds that he has now, and continuity of his business will bring in more credits."

I just shook my head, "You've clearly given this more thought than me."

"Not necessarily, I just have more experience from STG, and a different point of view. Anyways, I'm dropping you off at Arcturus, correct?" he asked.

"No, I've decided the quicker we do this, the better. I'll go with you to the Citadel, but you should still buy the information, just so we can stay off the radar." I said.

"Very well, tell me about the Shadow Broker, and how we're exactly taking over one of the most powerful people in the galaxy." He said.

"Yeah, he's based on a ship that travels through the atmosphere of Haglaz, making it virtually undetectable. We'll have to board on from the outside, make our way to a hatch near the rear of the ship, all the while fighting through a small army. When we get in, it's just the task of going to the shadow broker, and kill him. We'll need three rocket launchers for that. And recruit Thane Krios."

"What are the launchers for?" he questioned.

"He's a yahg, and has a nearly limitless shield, so we'll need the launchers for him."

"A yahg? I was not expecting that. Thane Krios? I'm familiar with the name, assassin for hire, very good, maybe the best." He said, "what makes you think that he'll join us?"

"For one, the shadow broker provided information to Batarian slavers that killed his wife, and I think we can give him a way out, give him a different life to live." I said.

"You have a lot of confidence in him." Mordin stated.

"As I did you." I responded, and we pretty much stayed quiet the rest of the trip towards the Citadel.

 _ ***Hey Chase! Just checking in, see how you're doing. It's been a couple days since you left out of nowhere. I'm making some real progress with my biotics. When are you coming back? It's different when your gone, at least when I don't know where you are or anything about what you're doing.**_ _ **-Shepard***_

 _ ***Hey Cass, just seeing some old friends, I should be back in a week or two, and don't worry, I'm in good hands. Though you should probably get used to not knowing where I am or what I'm doing, especially since you tricked me into the 'N' training. No hard feelings =]. It's good to hear from you. Stay safe, see you soon. -Chase***_

"Alright Mordin, I'll transfer some credits to you, that's Barla's office right there."

"No need Jarrett, I have enough credits to purchase some information, here are some good armor stores, you need some armor if we're taking on the Shadow Broker. You should pick up some weapons and those missile launchers you spoke of."

"Alright," I said, "I'll drop everything off at the ship, we'll meet at that coffee shop where we entered the presidium." He nodded, and walked away. I can't help but fell he's taking control of, well, this mission. We should name it, Nostradamus, after the French astrologer who published prophecies back in the 1500s.

Buying armor is pretty fun, I went and bought me some Medium Jannisary armor, with a custom helmet modeled after an ODST helmet. That cost me 250000-credits, 75000-credits alone for the helmet, totally worth it. I had that delivered to his ship, as well as 3 ML-77 rockets launchers. I also purchased a Mattock, with an extended barrel mod to increase damage, magazine upgrade, and a recoil dampener, and a Harpy X pistol. I then made my way to the coffee shop, where Mordin was already waiting.

"Did you finish purchasing everything?" He asked.

"Yes, I had it delivered to the ship, how'd your little meeting go?" I asked, sipping my coffee.

"It went well, got the info we needed, he's here on the Citadel." Mordin replied.

"He's here? On the Citadel?"

"Yes, that is what I said" he replied. "Apparently, he was hired by some small-time gangster named 'Fist', to go and kill his boss, he's having a little 'Hostile Takeover'."

"Huh, interesting. Let's go grab a drink, my treat." I said.

"A drink, shouldn't we find Thane first?"

"We are" I replied, "so let's go grab a drink." I then got up, and walked towards the nearest skycar and typed in for Chora's Den.

"Chora's Den?" Mordin asked, "how did you know that was where Fist's boss was based out of?" I just grinned at him. "Ah, yes, it must be nice to have knowledge of future events."

"Well, more of an educated guess." I said, sitting down in the skycar. We quickly reach our destination, but instead of going into the club, I went looking for a maintenance hatch used by the keepers. I quickly find it, go in and see the ladder I was looking for.

"Why are we in here?" Mordin asked.

"Thane kills people up close, but he's not going to just waltz in there, so he's going to probably take the catwalks into there." I replied.

"Catwalks? Good idea, almost no one uses them, and they're unmonitored, how did you know?" he quizzed.

"I've used them before, kind of, long story I can't tell you right now." I said, trying to avoid this conversation about Garrus's revenge. We walk into the nightclub, and this is quite the vantage point, I can see the entire club, and the Catwalk goes straight to where Fist's soon-to-be office is.

"Let's go, Thane's target is in the next room through that door." I said.

"Do we have a plan if he proves to be hostile?" Mordin asked.

"Uhh" is all I could muster out as we walked through the door, and there was Thane. He looked over to us, and immediately drew his pistol, as did Mordin. "Wow there, put down your pistol Mordin," I look over to Thane, "Mr. Krios, we have no intention to stop or interfere with your job, would just like a moment of your time, when your finished of course." He just looked me up and down.

"Very well" he said, then jumped down to where his target was, not making any sound at all, in perfect silence. He pulled put a knife, grab the guys head, and slit his neck so deep that it started to hang there. He then disappeared in some backroom that I didn't even know existed.

"Where'd he go?" I asked, not seeing him.

"I'm right behind you" said a voice from behind us.

"FUCK!" I screamed, looking behind me, I see Thane in his classic position, hands behind his back. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Cause you almost succeeded."

"I had no intention of doing that. You said you wanted to speak, perhaps somewhere bettered suited to conversation" he said. He walked away, and Mordin and I followed. We ended up in the same alley that Tali gets ambushed in.

"You wanted to speak?" He asked.

"We're here to help, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" he questioned.

"I know about what happened to your wife, I think we can come to an arrangement, you help us, and we'll help you."

"I've already killed everyone involved with my wife's murder. This conversation is over." He said, turning around to walk away.

"Not everyone" I said. "You forgot the most important person involved", he turns around and looks at me dead in my eyes. It felt like he was piercing my soul.

"Who?"

"The person who gave them the information on you and your wife, the Shadow Broker." I said, and he just cocked his eyebrow.

"I figured that they went to him, but that's a fruitless endeavor." He responded.

"Not only do I know where he is, we're going to take him down and take over his network. We could use some help." I said. "And it would give you a chance out."

"A chance out?" he questioned.

"You don't need to be an assassin, you have a son to think about. If you stay in your current field, I can guarantee that Kolyat will try to become an assassin, but, if you become the Shadow Broker, you can still stay in contact with your son while he stays with his Aunt and Uncle. Who knows, maybe he can become a C-Sec cop or something,"

"How do you know any of that? More importantly, why would you want to make me the Shadow Broker?" he asked.

"Reapers." I responded

"What?" Thane asked.

I was about to speak before Mordin Spoke up. "Perhaps I could better explain this Jarrett, not to be rude, but you lack a deft touch on certain topics" I just looked at him, "you're a bit blunt" he said. I just waved at him, even if it's true. Mordin grabbed thane and walked to the corner and was talking. They talked for about 30 minutes, about half way through I just sat on the ground, getting bored.

Thane and Mordin finally walked back up to me. "I'm in, but on a few conditions." Thane said.

"And those are?" I asked.

"First, after we take down the current Shadow Broker, you're going to tell us how you know all of this information. Secondly, in order to deal with the Reapers we'll have to move fast, and we need defined goals to ensure our mission is successful. We need to flush out the plan."

"I completely agree, and man I have to say that I'm glad I choose you two, I don't know what I would've done without the both of you." I said.

"Alright," Mordin said, "we should head out. Haglaz is about a three days journey from here, we already have weapons and armor, do you need gather anything before we head out?"

"Yes, I'll have to gather a few items, I'll meet you at your ship." He said, walking away.

"SSSoooo, what did you two talk about for thirty minutes?" I asked.

"I had to convince him about the reapers, and to trust you temporarily until we fully know your involvement."

"My involvement?" I questioned.

"Yes, it's clear to me that your holding back a lot of information, and we won't be able to work with you if we're in the dark. That is why one of his conditions was to know how you know all of this." He said.

I nodded in understanding, and we left. When we got to the ship, we found two crates of deliveries, and Mordin helped me unload it into his ship. We finally unloaded the weapons and armor, and it was awesome. It was a matte black Janissary armor, with a custom helmet that was modeled after an ODST helmet. It also does that thing where it turns from clear and black at a touch of a button.

"That's an interesting helmet, what make is it?" Mordin questioned.

"I had it custom made, thought it'd look cool, and make me stand out a bit."

"Well I think it's going to work," Mordin said, "I've never seen a visor like that, and the matte black does give an intimidating look."

We waited there for about an hour until Thane came, carrying two cases. We took off to Haglaz, on a long three-day Journey. It's a small ship.

"So, what's are game plan?" Thane asked.

"Well, we'll have to land at the front of the ship, it's the only landing spot big enough, then we'll have to fight our way to the back. We'll have to deal with maintenance drones, and the brokers agents. Also, there's lightning capacitors all over the ship, if you shoot it it'll discharge the electricity, so be cautious around them while in combat. We'll eventually reach a hatch that Mordin will have to hack into. Then we fight through the interior, not as big as you'd think, and take out the Shadow Broker. I'll take the lead, Mordin will follow close to me and provide me with tech assistance, and Thane you'll hang in the back and cover us, plus provide any Biotic support. If you use pull while we're outside on the ship you should be able to make them fly off the ship."

"Very well" Thane said.

"That's all, no questions or comments?" I quizzed at him.

"No, not really. It's a sound plan, and Mordin already informed me about the plan with the Rocket Launchers." He said, "But perhaps now's the time to go over our plan. Mordin gave me the overview about the Reapers and taking over the Network to gain resources, but what's our roles in this group of ours?"

"You'd run the Shadow Broker network, keeping the information and credits flowing. Mordin would use those credits and resources to research at his private lab, to give us as big of an edge as he can for when the Reapers come, and I guess he can help you with running the Brokers network as well, if need be. And I would stay in the Alliance to ensure that events to come don't change."

"Events to come?" he questioned.

"Yes, and once we take out the Broker I'll explain that and everything I know, and how I know it, as we agreed to." The rest of the ride was small chats and such, we also played some Skyllian 5, and Thane has an unbeatable poker face, and I can still barely read Mordin. They took me for a thousand credits.

 _-Two Days Later-_

"We're approaching Halgaz, we should be entering the atmosphere in 20 minutes, we should suit up." Mordin said.

"This ship has stealth systems, right?" I asked.

"Yes, it comes with passive stealth systems, so as long as we don't use any intrusive scanners, we should be fine."

"Would we be able to find it without those scanners?" I quipped.

"Yes, I've already located it. It's nearly impossible to detect, but if you know where to look, it's very easy to find." Mordin responded.

"Alright, let's moveout" I said, and Mordin moved the shuttle, and the Brokers ship came into view, it was impressive to see, lightning going off everywhere.

"Three minutes till we land" Mordin said.


	10. Chapter 10 - Shadow Broker

Shadow Broker

"We all on the same frequency?" I questioned, getting a nod from both of them. Mordin was wearing a standard Salarian armor set, with slight hints of customization. Thane had his alternate suit from ME2, with a recon hood. And I had my new armor set on, feeling a bit heavier than I remember, but I suppose that's because I'm used to light armor.

"I've got contacts on radar" Mordin yelled, and three drones came out of a hatch on the hull. Four shots from my mattock took out two, and a sniper crack from Thane dropped the last one. I waved forward, and we proceeded down the ship. About 1 minute into our little jog, I spotted five agents coming around the corner.

"Contact 12 o'clock! Thane use pull, Mordin target that lightning capacitor." I barked, and they followed, Thane threw one of them off the ship, and Mordin fried three more from the capacitor. I aimed my rifle at the remaining agent, took two shots, missing both. I griped my rifle tight, took out his shields with the next two rounds. The next round took him down, and we proceeded up the ship.

"For someone with little to no combat experience, you seem to know what you're doing" Thane quipped.

"I concur, that was a quick reaction, and effective plan" Mordin said.

"Yeah, well, let's just say that this isn't my first rodeo" I replied, getting confused looks from both of them. "We need to hang a left here, over that ledge." The second we got over that ledge, a small hatch to our left opened up, pouring out 6 drones. Then to our right, 6 agents came out, peppering my shields, forcing me into cover. I look over, and see Mordin and Thane are also pinned down from focused fire of the drones.

"Thane, cover Mordin. Mordin, overload those drones, I'll deal with those agents." I yelled, and immediately popped up and ran to cover adjacent to where I was, taking out one of the Agents, and lobbing a grenade towards their position, taking out one more. I look back to Mordin, and see he only has two drones left, never mind, make that one. I pop around the corner to see where the remaining four agents are, and immediately feel a searing pain, throwing myself back into cover.

Looking down, they got me on my right thigh, and before I could react, I felt a soothing feeling from the suits medigel kicking in. I pop out again, and see one of the agents float up and fly off, and I take down one more before my shields drop again. By now Mordin has moved up to where I am.

"You ok?" he asked.

I nodded, "nothing medigel can't handle." Mordin and I pop up, see the two remaining agents. One drops down from Thanes rifle, and Mordin and I unload on the last agent. Back in formation, we keep moving on.

"Looks like a dead end" Thane suggested.

"Perhaps there's a way around this lightning rod?" Mordin questioned.

I just walked over to the terminal, grab the handle on the console that just blends in with the rest of the hull, and pull it up, lowering the lightning rod. I look over to the both of them, grinning with a shrug.

"Let's go" I say, moving down the newly revealed path toward the hatch. "That's our hatch Mordin, can you hack it?"

"Yes" he says, examining the hatch, "should take me about a minute, but we have people coming in, from our left."

"Care to join me?" I ask towards Thane, with a slight bow. He simply nodded, pulling out his submachine gun. We immediately run out towards the left, quickly running into heavy resistance. I start popping shots at them, while Thane is using his biotics and keeping them pinned down with his submachine gun, but we're heavily outnumbered, and come to a complete stand still.

"Mordin," I chimed over our comms, "we're kinda stumped here, could use some back up."

"Fall back to the hatch, I've got it open, but they have reinforcements coming in from your rear flank." Mordin responded.

I immediately nodded over to Thane, and came out of cover to lay down suppressing fire. We did this, switching on and off until we reached the hatch. Once we got to the hatch, we had to deal with cross fire from our flank. I nodded to Thane, and he got up and made a run for the hatch, while I put down suppressive fire towards the left, while Mordin laid down fire to our flank. Once he reached the hatch, he turned around and started laying down fire. I turned around and ran towards them, and not even half way to the hatch my shields drop down to forty percent. About ten feet from them, my shields drop to zero, and I dive towards the hatch as Mordin went to close it. As I landed I felt a searing pain in my back and shoulder, and see Thane run towards me using his omnitool, applying medigel.

"Thanks" I said, and he nodded. I look at myself, and notice that I have three bullet holes in me, one on my thigh, my left shoulder, and on the right side of my torso, right below my ribcage. My first real mission is going just swimmingly, this is a hell lot harder than in the games, and painful.

"What are you doing?" I asked, limping towards Mordin.

"I've locked this hatch, and I've just locked all other hatches on the ship, trapping the brokers forces outside. I'm also reprogramming all the drones to attack anyone outside who's not us. I also altered the lightning capacitors to start discharging over the surface of the ship, nothing that will damage its operation, but will help deal with some of the Brokers forces."

"You can do that?" I questioned.

"Done" Mordin responded, "we should move." I nodded and started moving out, but then I was grabbed from behind, and see Mordin doing something. Before I could do anything my armor suddenly got lighter, and the shields nearly doubled.

"What the hell?" I said.

"Your armor has assisted movement, and your redundant shields were on, not your main ones. You must have forgot to turn them on." He replied.

"That's a thing?" I asked. And he just looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Yes."

"Alright, let's move out." I said, and immediately agents came around the corner, opening fire.

"Hold your position at all costs" came a voice over the intercom.

"Sounds a little scared" I quipped.

"Be careful, a cornered animal is a dangerous thing." Thane chimed in.

With my renewed armor, going through the rest of the brokers forces was quick and easy, especially with Mordin and Thane with me.

"What is that?" Thane asked.

"It appears to be the torture and prison block of the ship" Mordin said.

"Let's go, once we own the ship we'll have plenty of time to explore, we should ready our ML-77s, the broker's in the next room, through that door." I chimed in, "aim for the glowing dome over him." We walked through the door, and in front of us sat the Shadow Broker.

"I'm going to look forward to torturing you to find out how you knew where to find me." The ugly Yahg said, with an odd grin on his face.

"Let's finish this." I spoke, pulling out my launcher. I aim at the giant shield generator, and pull the trigger, with two more shots going off after mine. A white light quickly descended from the roof, covering the yahg, and suddenly he exploded, throwing us all to the ground. I slowly get up, checking myself for injuries, and looking over at Mordin and Thane, to make sure they're okay.

"Shadow Broker, this is operative Murat. We had a momentary connection failure. Can you confirm status?" a voice came from the computer.

"Operative Shora requesting update. Are we still online?"

"Shadow Broker, we've lost our feed. We are online and awaiting instructions."

Before I could do anything, Thane walks over to the computer, and taps a few buttons.

"This is the Shadow Broker," Thane said, "The situation is under control. We experienced a momentary loss of power while installing some new hardware, disrupting communications momentarily. Resume standard procedures, I want a status report on all operations within the next 12 solar hours. Shadow Broker out."

"That is some quick thinking" I muttered, feeling the medigel wearing off. I fell onto my ass from exhaustion and pain, and Mordin quickly ran towards me.

"Thane, will you go back to the ship and bring it to the ship-bay over here, I'll need my medical equipment. Everyone on the outside should have been dealt with by now." Mordin said, and Thane nodded.

"It's not that bad" I slurred, passing out before I could wave him off.

Oh, fuck me, my head is throbbing like crazy. I open my eyes and see that I'm on the floor in the Broker's office. I look over and see Mordin doing something on his omnitool.

"What happened?" I asked.

"A mixture of pain, blood loss, and exhaustion caused you to pass out." He said, "these wounds aren't going to kill you, but you'll have some small scars. I patched you up for now, I'll fix you up better later, on our way back to drop you off at Arcturus."

"Where's Thane?" I asked.

"Running our new network" Mordin chimed.

"How long was I out?"

"About two hours" he replied.

"How're you feeling?" Thane asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"A little light, but not bad considering I got a couple holes in me." I quipped.

"You alright to talk?" He asked.

"Sure. I take it you'd like my explanation, and who exactly I am, and what I know." I questioned

"Yes", both Mordin and Thane answered, at the same time.

"Very well, first I'll start with my origins, I'm from a different universe." I said

"What?!" Mordin asked.

"How I got here is unknown, even to me, but in my universe, this is all a game. I was a pretty big fan of this game, which is why I know so much about you two. Why I knew about the Shadow Broker, and where to find him, why I know about the Reapers, and what they're capable of. How I know about the beacon on Thessia, how I know certain future events." I said, and they both didn't speak for a minute, and both were a little slacked jaw. "I'd appreciated if one of you spoke."

"What do I say?" Mordin asked, "I want to refute what you're saying, but it all adds up. I don't even know what to do about this information. I knew something was off about you, but I don't think I could have guessed this, and I have no way to refute it. How does something like this happen?"

"What he said," Thane chimed in, "I looked into what you said while you were out using the Broker's network, and it all comes together, but even the Shadow Broker didn't have some of the information you do, where do we even go from here?"

"Well I try not to think about it," I said, "I just appeared here, now I have no family, and knowledge of the fact that the Reapers are coming. So, do you think that this would be a suitable spot to set up your lab?"

"Yes" Mordin said with a smile on his face, "very suitable, and well hidden, perfect for our plans, and massive resources a huge plus."

"Great! What kind of resources we talking 'bout?" I asked.

"Besides the fact I have access to the best information in the galaxy, we have access to his bank accounts. Roughly 2.5 billion credits, and between what we know, over the next 14 years we'll be operating on a very large budget." Mordin stated.

"2.5 billion?! With a 'B'?" I yelled.

"Yes," Thane interjected, "between the advanced V.I.'s, Mordin, and myself, we'll be able to run the network with ease. But the question is, what's your role in the Alliance, and why do you need to stay in cover there?"

"Commander Shepard" I said.

"Shepard?" Mordin asked, "Isn't that the name of the girl you took in?"

"Yes, but she's instrumental in stopping the Reapers." I stated.

"She stops the Reapers?" Thane asked.

"Yes, but hundred of billions still die, that's why we're here, to help shave that down. She discovers that Saren, the rogue spectre, is trying to bring the Reapers back after attacking Eden Prime. She exposes him, getting the council to make her the first Human spectre, and when Saren attacks the Citadel, she saves the council, and because of that and sacrifices of the Alliance, they make Humanity a council race. She's a symbol, and essential that all of that goes down as it's supposed to."

"Oh" Thane said, "I see, but if she was going to do that, why do you need to stay there?"

"Because," I stated "I've already intervened in her life, and me being here can change things, and I've become a rather large part of her life, if I disappear it could affect things in ways I can't predict. But, if I'm here, I could influence any changes so that they aren't universe shattering. So, I need to stay for her, and I'm a little selfish, I want to stay in."

"Then we're all in agreement, I'll figure out a way that we can always have a way to stay in contact, maybe some sort of QEC. I'll look into how our new network stays in contact." Mordin said.

"Very well," Thane said, "I'll start ordering that list of equipment you wanted, I'll have it shipped to Illium."

"Alright, put'em their" I said, putting my hand in front of us, "You both put your hands in, and we dip our hands a little, then shoot them up, while saying 'go team'. It's a human thing." They both nodded, putting their hand in.

"Go Team!" We yelled, and after I just fell to the floor laughing, I can't believe they just did that, it's too easy.


	11. Chapter 11 - Eight Days

Eight Days

"We're about an hour from Arcturus" Mordin said.

"Alright, here, I wrote these up for you" I said, handing a data pad to him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Just a few things that I'd like you to look into, you plan on recruiting Maelon? He'd be useful." I questioned.

"You don't care if I recruit people?" he asked.

"No, I figure that if you trust them, then I can trust them. Just let's not tell them about my origins, keep it strictly to the Reapers."

"Of course, so what is it that I'm looking into?" Mordin questioned.

"The first project is to cure Kepral's Syndrome, that's basically it. The second is a bit of a personal project, it two suits of armor. You'll recognize the helmet, I want some customized suits."

"There are some empty slots on this, what exactly do you want there?"

"Feel free to put what ever you want there, full creative freedom. But the design has to stay as is, it's modeled after something special to me." I said.

"Very well, it will be done. And the third?" he asked.

"Yes, I want you to make a modified Genophage" I said, putting up my hand to stop Mordin "We're not going to just give to them, they'll have to earn it. We'll need them, we slow down the reapers invasion, and better our chances, but they're still coming, and we'll need all the help we can. I want you to modify it to where the Genophage allows ten percent to survive birth, whereas it's currently at one percent. Also, it needs to affect their fertility, no more still-borns."

"That will take a while…." He whispered. "But on one condition, all three of us has to agree in order to release it."

"I'll agree to that, and I'm in no rush, we have the time." I responded.

"How much do you know about Biotic amps?" I questioned.

"Just your basics about it, never really looked into it before. Why?"

"I want to get a customized Amp for Shep, but she's stuck with an L3 for now."

"Hhhmm, once I get a lab crew together, I'll have someone look into it, but it'll be awhile, maybe a year, a year and a half." He responded, and I nodded.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, mainly Mordin typing away on his omnitool. We finally landed, and Mordin walked me to the Airlock.

"Well Jarrett, we'll be in touch. If we don't speak before your 'N' training, good luck!" he said, smiling and reaching out his hand for a handshake.

"Thanks, Mordin"

"Oh, and one more thing, here are some credits, if you need more just contact me or Thane, we'll transfer it to you." He said. I got a ping on my omnitool, and a credit transfer of _10 million credits!_

"Ten million credits? That's a bit excessive, isn't it?" I asked.

"Perhaps, but saving the galaxy isn't going to be cheap, I'll see ya later." He said, walking back into the ship. I turn around and head back to my apartment. I never realized how good it feels to be in a familiar place, it feels like home on this station. I walk by the Red Rocket, and see that it's closed down. I check my omnitool, and see that it's 4:30 am on the station. I eventually make it back to the apartment, and open the door.

I walk in, and see it's perfectly clean, and I see Shep over on the bed, passed out. I walk over to my dresser, dropping my duffel bag on the floor, and reaching in for some fresh clothes to change into.

"Chase" I heard come from Shep's direction.

"Hey Cass" I said as I was taking off my shirt to change. Immediately the lights turn on, and I look over to see Shep by the control panel.

"Chase!" she yelled at me.

"Yes?" I questioned as she ran over to me.

"What happened to you, you have, you have three scars!" she exclaimed.

"Very observant, but I'm fine, I don't want to talk about it, I just had to take care of some business, okay, can we drop it?"

"No" she yelled, "what kind of business do you have that gets you shot?"

"Look Cassandra, we all have a past, and I don't want to get into it right now." I said sternly.

"Well, okay, but you'll eventually have to let me know. You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, okay." I said, putting on my shirt. "You should see the other guy." That earned me a slap, then a quick hug.

"That's not funny, you really had me worried." She said.

"You know, once I'm a full fledged 'N' soldier, I won't be able to tell you where I'm going." I claimed.

"Yeah, but once I make it into the 'N' program myself, you'll be able to tell me."

"You're offly confident in yourself." I commented.

"You haven't seen me using Biotics." She grinned.

"I'm not allowed to! Whatever, I'm too tired to argue, I want to get a few hours of sleep." I said, falling onto the bed immediately passing out. I wake up, it's nine o'clock, and look over to see Shep cooking.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked.

"I took the day off"

"Are you allowed to do that? I questioned.

"It's just one day, I don't think they're going to call Child Protective Services." She quipped, and I just sighed at that.

"Well, I have eight days until I have to leave, and you know what?" I asked.

"What?"

"There are eight Harry Potter movies, one for each night." I said, "Did you finish the books?".

"I'm almost done with the last one, but there are only seven books, there's an eighth?" she asked.

"No" I quickly replied, "that last book was split into two movies. So, you have seven days until we start it. What are you making?"

"I'm just whipping up some ham and bacon." She claimed.

"Well, you know what they say, the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach." I replied.

"There's a, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." She said, getting serious.

"Oh god, you're pregnant." I deadpanned.

"What!" she screamed, landing solid blow to my shoulder. And I couldn't hold in my laughter. "That's not funny!"

"I'm sorry" I gestured her to calm down, "I couldn't resist, I just love messing with you." I said, earning me a glare. "What's up, what's with the serious face?"

"Well, you know, I graduate High school in 2 months."

"Right" I said.

"And I don't turn 18 for another 6." She said.

"Ah" I interjected, "you want to get my permission to join early?", and she nodded nervously. "Why do you need it now?"

"Well" she hesitated, "when you leave for 'N' training, you'll be gone for six months, so I kinda need it before you leave."

"Okay, you got it."

"What, that's it?" she questioned.

"Well, I figured if I don't give it to you, you'd just forge it" I claimed, getting her to grin.

"Thanks, I've already talked to the recruiter, and I'll be able to ship out about three weeks after graduation." She said. "In fact, if it all goes according to schedule, you'll graduate 'N' training about a week before I finish boot camp."

"All right then, let's go, you'll workout with me for now in the morning, to give you a taste of what it's like."

"Right now?" she questioned.

"Yup, let's go." I say, moving towards the door. We got about a little less than half way through the run, which I do about 10km in an hour, before she hit her limit.

"You're insane Chase, I don't care if you have gene mods, no sane person does this."

"I don't know what you're saying" I said, "I'm not even breathing hard. Here, I'll transfer some credits to you, make sure you get some Gene mods, now you need to go to school, no skipping, if you hurry you'll only be two hours late."

"What, why?"

"Consider it punishment for not being able to stay up with me." I said, with a wink.

"Whatever" she said, waving at me. She went on her way while I went on with my run, pushing my self to do 15km this time, trying to get in better shape for what's coming. The rest of the week went as planned, mostly getting in shape, and at night I watch a movie with Shep. I don't see her much, she's at school and Biotics most of the day, so it's movie, dinner, then bed. The seventh day, we watched both parts of the Deathly hallows, mainly because I was planning on getting drunk on my last day.

It was finally the last day, around six, Shep should be home soon, and I was already a little buzzed to say the least.

"Hey Shep" I said as she walked through the door.

"Are you drinking?"

"Yup" I replied with a smile.

"You're drunk"

"nuh-uh"

"Rriiiigght. Of course not." She quipped.

"Want a drink?" I asked.

"You offering me a drink? You know I'm not 18 yet." She said, and I just waived her over.

"Please, the first drink I had was with my father when I was 16, while I'm not your father, it's better than being alone." I said, and she just got quiet. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought up your family."

"It's fine, I know you didn't mean it" she whispered, as she took a sip from the drink I poured her. "Fuck, that's disgusting, what is that?"

"Whiskey."

"Why would you drink that?" she questioned.

"It works quick." I said, and we spent the next two hours drinking, and I got blitzed. We had a lot of small talk, and she told me about her school, and apparently, she's a mischievous one, playing pranks on students and teachers.

"All righst, I'ms at muh limit, ima go to bed." I slurred out, falling on to the bed.

"I guesh I'll go to bed assss well" she mumbled out, falling right next to me. She then wormed her way to me, resting her head on my shoulder. "You know yours cute when yous sleep." She muttered.

"Thanks?" I questioned, not sure where this was going. Next thing I know she's on me, kissing my neck, working her way up slowly. "What the hell are you doing?" I said, pushing her away.

"I'm not sure, alcohol is fun, I guess I just can't, or don't want to, hold myself back" she said with a grin, then she kissed me on the lips, and I idioticly returned it. I knew it was wrong, but I'm so wasted that I have little self-control right now. Little, not none. We made out for about 30 seconds before I pushed her off and got out of bed.

"Okay, this is a mistake, and we're both very drunk. I'm sorry, this is my fault. I'll take the couch, goodnight." I said, falling asleep before she could say anything. Waking up to my alarm, it's 5 am, and my head is thumping from the day before. Great, that's going to be a great talk. I get up to get ready, as well as pack for my trip to Rio. Walking out of the bathroom, I see Shep's up, and drinking a glass of water, not looking too good.

"How ya feeling?" I asked.

"I'm never. Drinking. Again." She whispered, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry, for last night, I'm not sure why I did that, it's like I couldn't control my basic urges, I've never felt like that before." She stated.

"Yeah, that's alcohol." I deadpanned.

"It was all a mistake." She said, shaking her head.

"Thanks, glad to know I'm a complete mistake." I quipped getting her all flustered, and I raised my hand to stop her. "I know, I'm just messing with ya." I said with a smile. I quickly whipped up some pancakes and bacon, and gave her another glass of water to help her with the hangover.

"Alright, I'm heading out, gotta go catch a shuttle."

"I can't come see you off?" she asked.

"No, it's an a strictly Alliance dock, you're not allowed in. It's best to just do our goodbyes now." I said, getting a hug from her. "I'll see you in about 6 months, unfortunately we won't be able to speak for a while, no communications in 'N' training"

"Good luck, and stay safe."

"Thanks, you too." I say, I bent down, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "For good luck." I walked out, and head towards dock 3-mc. I get there, and I have to turn in all of my belongings, including my uniform. They issued me a new uniform, void of a nametag or rank. On the back and shoulders was a number, 117. I have no idea what the significance of that is. Our flight to Rio was rather, uneventful. There was at least 30 other people in the shuttle, all older than me, giving me a rather unsavory look. The shuttle there took us straight to Rio, on to a large field. Looking out I could see 9 other shuttles there as well.

Exiting it, we're all in a field, with a small stage in the front. We're all just waiting there, and I walk into some conversation a couple of guys are having.

"So, what do you think 'N' trainings like, after we become N1's?" a guy with 222 on his shoulder asked.

"You don't know?" 186 questioned, and 222 just shook his head. "Well, N1 training just weeds out a ton of people, only 20 percent, on average, pass N1. And even less get invited to N2 training and beyond. I heard that N1's the hardest, and that N2 and N3 is just advanced training for field work, like tactics and shooting. N4 is supposedly specialty training. N5 is one on one training with either a N6 or N7, and N6 isn't training. They just put you in the field, and if you excel, they grant you N7, only the elite earn it though. And to get into N2 and beyond, you have to be recommended by the instructors, you could have been the best, but if they don't like you, you don't get in."

"You sure know a lot." I butted in.

"I got a buddy who's an N6." He replied, "but this doesn't make any sense, they only take 150 people per class, there's at least 300 here."

Suddenly, we heard footsteps on a metallic floor, and look up to see what I'm assuming is one of the instructors on the stage.


	12. Chapter 12 - N1

**-Hey everyone, just letting you know after this Chapter you can expect some time jumps, also I'm not going to go into great detail on 'N' training, or else I'd spend 150,000 words on all of Chase's training.**

N1

"Everyone shut up and listen!" the instructor yelled, getting us all to quiet down. "First off, you have no name, you have no rank, you're not enlisted, you're not commissioned, you're a number. Trainee 000, that's it. Currently, there's three hundred of you, and right behind me, roughly 50 kilometers, is the Villa, your new home for the next 180 days. Well, some of you. You have exactly 12 hours to make it to the Villa, but you should know, there's only 150 seats. First come, first serve."

At this point another, much larger looking ship landed behind us. "In that ship is your new set of armor, and you'll need it. In that jungle, you'll have to deal with some, let's say surprises. With your set of armor is a flare gun, with two shots. The red shot is if there is a medical emergency, the green is if you give up, now suit up." And at that moment we all hurried up to the ship, and even the armor they had for us, clearly used light onyx, had our numbers on it.

"Alright, there's only one rule, no interfering with other trainees, so no traps, no delaying or attacking others, you are to act as if they don't exist. And we will be watching" as he said that last bit, about three people behind him decloaked, then recloaked, as if they were never there. He rose his pistol, shot it once and yelled "GO!".

Immediately everyone ran for the woods, and when the large group reached the tree line, shots started going off towards us. They were rubber rounds, nothing lethal, but hurt like hell. That is when everyone figured out that we don't have shields, and we all scattered. I ended up by myself, and I just bolted towards the direction of the Villa.

I ended up at some sort of mock village, and walking through it shots started going off, and I ran towards the nearest building, diving through a window. I look up, and see that there's three other people stuck in this building.

"Hello" I said, getting nods from the other three, "What's the situation?"

"Well" said one of them, I recognize him, 186, "We're pinned down by a sniper. While it won't kill us, he'll definitely hurt us enough that we won't make it to the villa."

"That's not good, anyone got a plan?" I asked, getting nods from them all. "Okay, how about this, we split up, and run in all three directions, he can't have a shot on all of us."

"That's your plan? Make a run for it? Fucking hell" the other one quipped, 123.

"Well damn, let's hear it then. Cause obviously you have a better plan." I barked, getting nothing in response. "Okay, me and 186 will go right, 123 will go straight, down the side road, and 88 will go left, back towards the woods we came from." I ordered, and they nodded, somewhat reluctantly, and everyone started readying themselves.

"Okay, GO!" I yelled, and we all ran out the door, I turned right, and ran as fast as I could, not looking back. I could feel the air ripple from a shot coming by my helmetless face. I don't stop, I just keep running, knowing that 186 is right behind, making it to the other side, into the jungle.

"Well, that was close" I heard 186 sputtered.

"Just a little" I deadpan, and he reached out his hand, and I shook it.

"You know, they said we couldn't interfere, but nothing about working together." He said.

"No, no they didn't." I quipped, and we made our way through the jungle, every now and then seeing a green flare going up, and the occasional red.

"Did you see that?" 186 asked.

"See what? The flare?"

"No, I saw something out of the corner of my eye" he said, and just in the nick of time, as four flying drones came around some tree.

"Run!" I screamed, while drones were taking shots at us. These things hurt like hell, but they're too slow from being weighed down by the rubber, plus they're clearly used, it looks like they're barely holding together. Without realizing that I got a good distance between me and the drones, I see them chasing 186. I immediately climb up the tree, grabbing a branch I broke off it.

"186, this way" I yelled, getting his attention. He turns my way, and starts running. Once he gets into reach, I throw my branch at one of the drones, jumping at another, I didn't really think this through. Jumping onto one of them caused it to ram into another, knocking its path into a tree, breaking apart. I reach into the drone I'm on, and pull a handful of wires from it, making us both drop towards the ground. I look up, and see the last drone taking aim at me, and it's being peppered with rubber bullets. I look over and see 186 with one of the downed drone's gun, eventually knocking it apart.

"Thanks" I said.

"Thanks? I should be thanking you, you took out three of them singlehandedly, here." He said, passing me the gun. "It's got about 20 rounds left, plus two magazines with 30 each. You'll have to switch mags like the old days, but it'll work." I just smirked.

"Yeah, I think I'll figure it out" I said, "so, what's your name, or should I just keep calling you 186?"

"It's Lieutenant Johnson, well just Johnson now I guess, you?" he asked.

"I was Private Jarrett, but now just Jarrett." I said.

"Private, damn, what the hell did you do?" he questioned.

"Yeah, well, I broke enough records that they made a new record for records being broken in boot camp." I said.

"Uh-huh, that's a mouthful, cool."

"Yeah, how far we got left, twenty klicks?" I asked.

"Sounds about right, you good?"

"Yeah, yourself?" I asked, getting a nod. And we keep moving towards the villa. We get into about 5 km of the villa, and we see booby traps galore, falling for a couple. There's also been a lot of green and red flares near the compound, not reassuring. Looking at myself in the reflection of water, my armor is all scratched up, and burn marks on if from a particularly dangerous trap. I look over at Johnson, seeing he's tired, and at this point we're both exhausted and sweating bullets. We keep making it towards the villa, and we finally reach the very front of the Villa, and Johnson's about to make a run for the door, but I grab him, stopping him.

"What?" he asked.

"Look, there's an armed guard, and I doubt he's on our side." I said, earning me a nod. We wait about five minutes until someone came out of the tree line, making a run for the front of the compound. The guard pulls up his rifle, and mowed down the guy until he laid there, limp. I saw him grab his flare gun, shooting a red flare into the sky.

"Well, I guess we figured out where all those flares were coming from." Johnson quipped.

"Yeah, kinda."

"Any thoughts on what to do?" he asked.

"One, but it's not a very good one." I replied.

"Alright, good. I've got nothing, what's the plan?" he questioned.

"Well, you hide in this bush, and start shooting at the guy, and I try to sneak up behind him." I stated.

"Yeah, that sucks" he deadpanned, "But if your going to sneak up behind him, why do I have to shoot at him?"

"Because, I have no doubt that he has a radar on him, I'll need the distraction. I doubt this suit has a radar dampener on it." I said, gesturing at myself.

"Alright moveout, I'll start shooting in five." He ordered.

I nodded, and I moved out. I made my way to the outside wall of the compound, worming my way down toward the guard. Suddenly, fire was coming from the bushes Johnson was hiding at. I ran up behind the guard, pulled up my rifle, and just held the trigger until the guard fell limp. I ran over to him, to make sure the guy wasn't dead, and his helmet fell off, revealing his face. It was just a mech, wearing armor. By now Johnson reached me.

"A mech?" he questioned.

"Apparently, never seen one before though." I said

"Yeah, they're crazy expensive, that's why. Come on, I want to sit down in a chair." He said, and I couldn't help but laugh. Walking in, there's about 85 people already there, and a ton of empty seats.

"Go to the front, and sign in." some guy said, maybe an instructor? Anyways, we go sign in, grabbing a crappy tray of food, and a gallon of water. We just sat there, no one talked for about three hours, and about 20 more people make it in. Then in the front of the room, the same guy from the beginning, walked in the front of the room.

"107 made it, clearly they made that shit way too fucking easy, but don't worry, we have 179 days to rectify that mistake. You have about two hours, then we're going on a 25km run, try and get some shut eye. I'm instructor Eric, nice to meet ya." He said, with a wink. It was not nice to meet him. The proceeding month was absolute hell, you ever see them train Navy seals? Well, they have a thing called hell week, and it lasts about 5 days. Well, here, they have hell month, because it lasted about one month. By the end of it, there was only 45 of us left, and 5 more months to go.

"Congrats Jarrett, you can pick up your new uniforms from out processing." Eric said. "What?"

"I've never heard you say my name." I said.

"Well" Eric said, "I didn't think that you'd make it through and become an N1, but you surprised me. Good luck Jarrett." He said, walking away. So, I'm an N1. After hell month, it was a lot of intense PT, five days of it. And every month we trained on something, whether it was shooting, combat tactics, etc. You either caught on quick, or you didn't make it. In the end, only 30 of us made it to graduation. It's was intense, but I made it through. I learned a lot of new things, especially combat tactics.

"Hey Jarrett." I heard from behind me, seeing Johnson.

"Johnson, did they actually let you graduate? I didn't know they let anyone graduate 'N' school" I questioned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep talking your trash, I know that you looove me." He goaded.

"Well yeah, it's kinda hard to not when I drag dragged your ass through 'N' training" I quipped, getting him to wave at me.

"Yeah Chase, keep talking your trash" he said, grinning at me. "Let's go and grab our uniforms."

"Okay, you get any orders yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're sending me to the Fifth fleet for a nine-month tour, then they're sending me to N2 training, you?" he said.

"Damn, congrats. But no, I haven't gotten any orders, but I got business the next couple days." I said.

"Oh yeah, Shepard's graduating in a couple days, right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"When's the last time you talked to her?" he questioned

"I got a message from her right before she left for boot, but I haven't talked to her since we started training" I said, getting a nod, and we walked over to out processing.

"Here you go Lt. Johnson, your uniforms." The clerk said, getting a nod.

"And Lt. Jarrett, your uniforms." He said.

"Thank-what? There must have been a mistake, I'm not an officer." I claimed

"Chase Jarrett?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Well my records show you as a newly commissioned officer, here you go."

"What?" I asked

"Is it that surprising?" Johnson asked

"Well I was a private, so yeah." I claimed

"Yes, but this is an Officers program, so it makes sense that they make you an officer if you graduate. Congratulations." Johnson said.

"Thanks 186."

"Any questions about being an officer?" he asked.

"Is it annoying to have to deal with people constantly saluting you?" I questioned.

"Yes" he replied.

"Alright" I said, putting out my hand towards his, "I'll see ya around, stay safe."

"You too Jarret." He said, walking away. I pull up my omnitool, relieved that I finally have a connection, and book a flight to North Carolina, to go to Shepard's boot camp graduation. The flight only took three hours, a far cry of what it'd take in 2017. I went ahead and grabbed a motel for a couple of days.

Going Shepard's graduation was not fun, I was wearing my Alliance Formal wear, and it was so annoying having to deal with all the Salutes, Johnson was not joking. I was sitting in the crowd, and all the newly made Marines came in, marching in formation. Finally, after about an hour of the Marines doing their little cadence, their instructors finally gave their last orders, and everyone got off the bleachers and ran toward their respective marine.

I walked out into the crowd, and I see Shepard. She actually looked like the Commander Shepard from the games, a little younger, but still looked like herself, it was like I was looking at an old friend.

"Private" I said, walking up behind her. She immediately turned around, and snapped a salute without thinking.

"Lieutenant?" she asked, and I just grinned.

"That's Lieutenant Jarrett to you" I deadpanned, and she just socked me in my shoulder, and grabbed me for a hug.

"It's good to see you too" she said, "How'd you become an officer?"

"'N' school is an officer program, since I graduated 'N' school, I was made an officer." I said, "did you get your orders yet?"

"Yeah, I'm getting sent to the Marine attachment on the 5th fleet." She said with a grin, "I'm hunting some pirates"

"Congrats?" I asked, and as I said that I got a ping on my omnitool. I finally got my next set of orders, I'm going to N2 training.

"What are your orders?" she asked.

"I'm going to be sent to N2 training." I responded, "Come on, I know a nice little diner from here, let's grab a bite, how'd you like the food here?"

"Meh, I've had worse." She said, getting a chuckle from me, and we went and grabbed lunch at the same diner that she tricked me into going to 'N' school.

"You excited?" I asked, "just be safe, okay? I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be fine" she gestured to me, "And if anyone needs to be safe, it's you."

"Me? I'm going straight to more training, you'll be seeing action before me anyways." I said, "I got you a present."

"What? What you'd get me?" she asked, all excited. I hand her a small boxed wrapped with wrapping paper. She tore into it, revealing a brand new, top of the line omnitool, I was able to get Mordin send it to me, it's borderline Spectre grade.

"What? This is amazing Chase, thank you!" she said, and I waved at her.

"Well, let's head out, I have about a week until I have to report to Luna, and 5th fleets based at Arcturus, I got us a shuttle." I said.

"Alright, what's the date? I've lost track." She asked.

"It's April 20, 2171" I stated. "Let's go, I'm a little tired of being on a rock."


	13. Chapter 13 - Operation

Operation

- **July 3, 2172- 16 months later**

"Hey Mordin, long time no see." I said from the table, taking a sip from my hot chocolate. We're currently at a private table in a coffee shop on the Citadel.

"Yes, it has. How've you been, I understand you just finished 'N3' training." He replied.

"Yeah, that was fun." I deadpanned, "I was able to get the two weeks off, so is everything set for operation Indoc?"

"Yes, the OSD is prepared, and Thane is ready when you are" he replied.

"Good, and the distraction?"

"Information was leaked, and they're waiting for the go ahead." He claimed.

"Excellent" I said, "and who's this group?" I questioned.

"Facinus, they're a Turian separatist group, and they don't like Asari, not even a little bit."

"And they didn't question information on how to sneak weapons, people, and gunships onto Thessian soil?" I asked.

"Well, they're not the brightest group" he said with a shrug.

"Okay, and Overlord?"

"Our inside man is in place, once all the files are transferred, it'll be wiped, and their blue box destroyed" he said, "I should have phase two complete and up and running within two weeks, once I'm at Achilles"

"Alright, I still didn't agree to that name for the Broker's ship by the way, but what about the cloaking program?" I asked, and he grabbed my hand and uploaded a new cloaking program. "Did you finish the-"

"Ship?" he interrupted. "Yes, it's quite an odd design you picked, but it's here, docked. I also have a stealth system on it, based on the future Normandy's drive. Not quite at the level as you described it, but it can get you out of a pinch, and fool Asari defenses temporarily."

"It'll fool them?" I asked.

"Yes" he replied, "They never had to deal with them before, they won't know what to look for."

"Alright" I stood up, "let's get this over with, I got plans to get some vacation out of these two weeks. Where's the ship docked at?"

"Alliance docks, J-27"

"Okay, I'll get into contact with Thane" I said.

"No need, he's already on the ship" he claimed, "as well as your new armor. I've got to go, need to tie up a few things together for Overlord."

"Alright, shake on it, just like I taught you." I said grinning, and we grasped hands, chest bumped.

"See you on the flip side, dawg" he said, putting up two fingers sideways, then walking away, barely containing my laughter. This is going to pay me back ten-fold one of these days, if I can keep it up.

Making it back to the dock, I finally see it in all it's glory. It's designed after UNSC Pelican, if you couldn't tell, I was a big fan of Halo. Walking up to it, it's a bit bigger though, well I think so, I've never actually seen one in person. The inside of the ship was nothing like it a pelican, it was very similar to Mordin's ship.

"Chase" I heard from the corner.

"Thane" I replied, "You ready?"

"Yeah, it's about a day's travel from here" he said, "your new set of armor is right over there".

"Wow, it looks awesome." I said, gliding my fingers over the matte black armor.

"Yes, it's surely unique. It's got the armor rating of a medium suit, mobility of light, and shields of a heavy" he claimed.

"Is that, is that even possible?" I asked.

"Mordin created a new metal compound with his R&D team, don't ask, I have no idea. I just know that to make it it costs 1 million credits for that chest plate." he said, and I just dropped my jaw. "I take it that the armor was modeled after that old game you're so fond of, as well as the ship" he said with a grin.

"Maybe" I said, snapping out of my surprise, "Let's go, I want to get this over with." I say, and we take off, and now play the waiting game of traveling to Thessia. My armor looks exactly like ODST armor from Halo Reach, it's my personal favorite version of the armor.

Eventually we reach Parnitha system, the home system of Thessia. We're currently en route, about a half an hour to the planet.

"So, let's go over the plan, shall we?" I said.

"Very well" Thane said. "Once we're within 15 minutes of Thessia, we'll send a signal to Facinus, who'll begin their attack/diversion, we'll use that to land right in front of the Temple of Athame. We'll only have 15 minutes, that's how long the ship is capable of staying in camouflage, and it's only able to do that when still, so we'll have to land, exit, then activate it. We'll then access the prothean beacon, get all the information we came for, then get out. Simple. Clean. At least on our end."

"I still don't like it, is there no other way?" I asked.

"No" he claimed, "Mordin and myself have attempted to find other ways, but they never turn up anything actionable, there security is too tight. This is a necessary evil, even though we don't like it, it has to be done." I nodded, and we continue our way to Thessia. When we were 15 minutes out, Thane pushed a button, and looked over to me. "No going back now."

When we descended to the Temple of Athame, it was so similar. Gunships, rockets, all flying through the air, it was absolute chaos. We land, unimpeded and unnoticed, and quickly exit the ship. We turn around, and Thane turned on the Ship's cloak, it was nothing impressive, I could still see it, but a ship flying by would have a hard time spotting it.

"Let's go" I muttered, turning on my cloak, as did Thane. We're able to see the outline of each other, thanks to an IFF system in place. We reach the interior section of the Temple, where the beacon is, and it's completely empty.

"Now what?" Thane asked, decloaking.

"Just get the OSD ready, and keep an eye out, I'll do the rest" I stated, decloaking myself. I walk around the Temple, activating the points to turn on the Beacon, taking about five minutes trying to figure out how to activate them, and the statue cracked, and broke apart revealing the Beacon, and Vendetta shooting out of it.

"No Reaper or indoctrinated forces detected. Pre-invasion cycle."

"Hello Vendetta" I said

"You know my name, as well as what I am?" He questioned.

"Yes, and I know how the Protheans set up the Asari race to be the dominant species of this cycle, but they wasted the Protheans warnings, and all the information you gave them." I claimed. "At the current rate, we'll be wiped out, and the next cycle will have nothing." Total lie.

"And what is it that you want then?" it asked.

"A few things" I said, "I need any and all information on Prothean V.I.'s and A.I.'s, how you detect indoctrinated forces, blueprints to the crucible, any advanced shields you have, and any handheld weapons and ship based weapons that are effective against the Reapers. Also, Reaper tactics and fighting styles as well. You can go ahead and throw in the History of the Protheans, and information on their culture"

"Very well, I'll provide what I'm able" he replied.

"You can transfer it to this OSD" Thane said, holding out the OSD, and Vendetta waved over to him, "Wow."

"What?" I questioned.

"There's a petabyte's worth of data here." He mentioned.

"Come on, let's go, it sounds like the fight's dying down out there, the Asari are making quick work of Facinus, we don't have much time left." I said, getting a nod from Thane. "Vendetta, can you keep our identities secret? If not, this cycle may fail."

"Of course, I was programed to assist the next cycle, if keeping your identities unknown assists this cycle, I will." He replied.

"Thank you" I said, and nodded to Thane to leave, and we quickly ran for the ship. Thane quickly fired up the engines, and sped upwards.

"We have two gunships on our tail." Thane mentioned.

"How do I use this things guns?" I panicked, looking around.

"Don't bother, you see that switch in front of you?" he asked, and I nodded. "Those are in-atmosphere afterburners, flip it, and we'll take off, and put a distance between us and them." I did as he said, and talk about a rollercoaster. I was sucked into my seat, and the ship was creaking and moaning all over, looking over to Thane, I could see him pushed into his seat as well. We eventually reach outer space, slowing down.

"Engaging stealth systems" he said.

"Engaged" I said, confirming that they're engaged.

"Alright, going FTL, we should get back to the Citadel within two days."

"Two days?" I questioned.

"Yes, the afterburners fried a lot of our systems, so I'm taking it cautiously" he stated.

"Oh, right. Why does this thing have afterburners?" I asked, never seeing anything like them before.

"Because" he said, "the design that you gave Mordin had old thrusters on it, so to keep it aesthetically like your original design, he added them as afterburners, more of an 'in-case of an emergency'. Anyways, I need to contact Mordin."

"Can we?" I asked. "Won't it reveal our position?"

"We have a QEC installed, so they won't detect it." He claimed, and I just nodded. "Mordin? This is Thane and Chase, Operation Indoc was a success."

"Good, Operation Overlord's first phase was a success, all files transferred, and the original hardware was destroyed. I'm on my way to Achilles." He claimed.

"Very well, I'll drop off Chase at the Citadel, and leave this ship there with Vasir, I'll have her get it fixed. I'll then make my way to Achilles myself." He said, and we spent the next two days slowly limping to the citadel. To pass the time he teaches me hand to hand combat, and I get my ass kicked a lot. By now you've probably figured out what Operation Indoc was, but the just as important operation was Overlord. To put it simply, we're stealing the A.I. Eliza from the Alliance, and we're going to have it rebuilt on Achilles, that's phase two. I'm going to have it named Cortana. I'm so excited.

"Alright Thane," I said, walking towards the elevator, "I'll see ya later, keep me updated on Overlord, okay?"

"Wait" he said, "You know how you had Mordin look into Amps? Here, he made one customized for Shepard" he said, handing me a small box. "Good luck at N4 training" he said, waving me goodbye.

 _ ***Hey Cass, I got you a new Amp, trust me it's a lot better than what you have, it's not even on the market. Stay safe out there, those pirates like to play dirty. -Chase***_

 **-September 15, 2173- 13 months later**

"Hey Commander" I said, giving him my best Han Solo salute.

"You can just call me Anderson, Jarrett" he chided, "You ready for your OP?" he questioned, as I was putting on my armor.

"No" I responded, "there not even telling where I'm going or what I'm going to lead those men into, they said they'll feed me intel once I'm 'boots on ground'. This is all bull Anderson. Plus, it's delaying my N5 training, again!"

"I agree, but it's not our place to question orders that come from that high up" he claimed. "But that's not why I'm here, I want to show you a vid, and get your opinion on it." He proceeded to show me a vid on marines invading a pirate base, and in some court yard is a marine biotically charging all over the place, stopping to take a pirate out with her shotgun, then resuming her charge, and repeating.

"Impressive, she'll need training, I saw way too many openings that could've been exploited, but the raw talent's there." I said

"I couldn't have said it better myself, I plan on recommending her for 'N' school" he claimed.

"Cool, what's this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Well, if you recommend her along with me, it's a guarantee she'll get in, but…." He led on,

"It's Shepard, right?"

"Yes" he answered, "and the selection committee knows that your brutally honest on potential enlisted recruits, your recommendation would go a long way."

"Thanks" I said, getting a confused look from him. "I know for a fact that your recommendation is more than enough, so thanks for including me in this."

"Your welcome" he said smiling. "I'll have you know I already submitted it, along with your recommendation. I knew you'd say yes, and so did the selection committee, she's got the invite. If she agrees, she'll start training with the next batch that starts in three months."

"Did you inform her?" I asked.

"I talked with her over a vid-call right before I came in here, and sent her the invitation." He said

"Good, she'll accept it any minute now, I kinda wish I was there, when she accepts it, I know for a fact that this was her dream job." I spit out.

"Well, I'm sure she'll contact you soon." Anderson replied.

"Hey, Eltee" came a voice, I look over and see my Gunnery Chief for the OP I'm leading.

"Gunny?"

"We're all set to leave when you are, and the 'Cap is eager to get this mission on the move." He claimed.

"Alright, let's moveout, Anderson, I'll see you later" I said, using my soon-to-be trademarked Han Solo salute."

"Jarrett" he said, nodding towards me.

"Alright Gunny" I said, jumping into the Kodiak, "What's the total?"

"We have Three Mako's en route to our drop zone, and 21 men, Carbowski broke his arm somehow, so we're a man short." He said.

"Why Three?" I asked, "I thought they're only sending two", and the Gunny just shrugged. This doesn't feel right.

"Something wrong Eltee?" he asked.

"Just a gut feeling." I said.

"Okay, we're going communications silent in two minutes" the pilot yelled, and about a minute later I was getting a call from Shepard.

"Hey Shep" I answered.

"Chase, I got something I need to talk to you about." She said, excitement in her voice.

"Sorry Cass, it'll have to wait, I'm about to go Dark for an OP any second, I'll call you once it's over, okay?"

"Alright" she answered, clearly disappointed. "What's the OP?"

"Don't know, but-" and the call cut off, must have reached the two minute mark, so I turned off my omnitool and readied myself for what's to come.


	14. Chapter 14 - Unexpected

Unexpected

"We're five minutes till drop off" the pilot yelled.

"Where are you dropping us off at?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Nice try LT, this is for you" he said, handing me a data pad and turning towards me. "It unlocks as soon as your groundside, and I don't know where I am, I'm just following the flight details they gave me" he barked, turning back towards the cockpit.

"He's in a good mood" the Gunny quipped, and I just sat there in silence, waiting till we reached, well, until we reached wherever the hell we're going. Of course, marines being marines, there was a lot of trash talk going around.

"Alright, everyone out, secure the perimeter!" I ordered as we landed, and the Marines snapped to. I walked out seeing the three Mako's that they gave us, and the shuttles that brought us took off. With a ping I look down at the data pad, finally about to figure out what's going on.

 ***Lt Jarrett, your mission is to find and recover any survivors of a marine expeditionary unit from the 75** **th** **Scout Flotilla, Sixth Fleet. While charting this newly discovered system, they received odd signals coming from the planet you're currently on, and once they landed we lost all communications, with the exception of a radio burst that was too scrambled to understand. This is your currently location, and the location of the radio burst is 1KM north. There are three shuttles in orbit, scheduled to pick you up in one hour.***

"Alright" I said to myself, "Gunny, our target area is 1KM north from here, we'll split into 3 groups, 7 in each, 3 in the Mako, 4 on foot."

"Yes sir!" she yelled with a salute, moving over to the marines and ordering them around. I jump into the Mako, gunny on the wheel, one Corporal Jason on navigation, and grab the guns control.

"Alright everyone" I said over the radio, "We're here searching for survivors of a marine expeditionary unit from the 75th Scout Flotilla. Command lost contact with them 24 hours ago as soon as they landed. Survivors are the number one priority, and the signal that lured them here is secondary." We started moving, and kept moving, taking about 30 minutes to get there over the rough terrain. We ended up in a valley, flanked on two sides by some steep mountains. Thinking about the mission, this doesn't warrant all the secrecy.

"Sir" Corporal Jason started, "We have a sighting on a Mako, about 300 meters west of the mountain."

"Is it moving?" I asked.

"No sir, it's stationary" he replied.

"Alright, let's move in, have someone on the ground inspect it, have everyone else stay in formation, all Mako's on high alert" I ordered, and the Gunny sent some Corporal to check out the Mako. This all seems weird, something 'déjà vu' about this.

"Uh, sir, this thing is absolutely destroyed, and there's a lot of blood, but no bodies." He claimed.

"How is it destroyed?" I asked.

"Uuuhhh, it's melted?" he replied.

Did he just say melted? That's unexpected, "Okay, Corporal…."

"Toombs"

"Corporal Toombs" I lead on, I feel like I know that name. "I need you to describe it in more detail."

"Sir, multiple hull breaches, some sort of projectile, looks like bone. All the breaches seemed to be melted, acid maybe?" he asked, and it all clicked. Missing marines, secretive mission, acid, TOOMBS!

"Everyone!" I started yelling, but before I could say more, three dust clouds exploded from the ground around us, shaking the ground so hard that the marines fell to their knees. Looking around, the dust clouds quickly dissipate, revealing three massive thresher maws.

"Mako's engage, don't stop moving. Ground teams, fall back towards the mountains, start climbing as high as you can!" I yelled immediately, and everyone started moving, and we kept laying down fire at the maws. Looking over at the ground forces, I see one of the maws taking an occasional shot at them.

"Mako 1-3, fall out and cover the ground teams, 1-2, stay on my tail, and aim for the head."We kept fighting for what seemed like hours, but really it was only minutes. Looking over at the ground teams, only half made it to the Mountain alive, along with the crew of 1-3, but their Mako's out of commission.

"1-2, we're falling back to the mountain, stagger formation" I ordered. We started falling back, but it's 2 against three, leaving us open season for one of them, and the small arms fire from the marines on the mountain isn't really affecting them. Looking around, we have multiple hull breaches, given the fact that the acid ignores the kinetic barriers, and I know our navigator, Corporal Jason, is dead. Suddenly, one of the thresher maws popped out of the ground, sending 1-2 into the air, towards the mountain. I guess Thresher maws don't know that Mako's are designed for landing's just like that, lucky for 1-2.

"Gunny" I yelled, "floor it!". Now it's three against one, and they're all coming for me and the gunny. I keep firing, aiming for their heads, but it's to no avail. We're being slagged with acid and their teeth projectiles, and one pierces into the hull, hitting the gunny on her leg, causing her to jerk the wheel, making us flip over. Slowly, and yet as fast as I can, I crawl over to the gunny, see she's still breathing, and throw her over my left shoulder, which is bare and burning from the maw's acid.

Getting up, with a pistol in my right arm, I run as fast as I can out the hatch of the Mako, running towards the mountain, which is about 20 meters away. I look up and see the main gun of the 1-2 on the mountain firing, as well as some small arms fire from marines, and a couple of them descending the mountain towards us. I reach the mountain, and as I start climbing up, I felt a sharp pain coming from my left leg, immediately making me collapse. I threw the gunny about 2 meters above me, just as I felt a sensation of extreme heat come over my back, and my vision fades to black.

I'm awake, and to be honest I'm scared to open my eyes. I'm pretty sure I'm dead, because I don't have any sort of headache or pain at all. I open my eyes, and it's all white, I knew it, I'm in heaven. Well, that's what I thought at first, until I noticed all the bandages on my chest, and arm, and all of the medical equipment in the room. Looking down I see my knee as well, wrapped tightly together, I'm barely able to bend it, it's extremely tight. Someone walks in, going straight to one of the machines, checking her omnitool.

"So, how bad is it?" I asked, startling the girl, probably an ensign.

"Wha-what? You're awake?" she exclaimed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure this isn't a dream" I deadpanned.

"Hang on lieutenant, I'll go grab the doctor" she said, running out the door.

"Okay" I muttered to myself. I sit up, getting dizzy, grabbing the railing for stability. I pull out my omni-tool from the dresser next to my bed, slip it on, and check the time. Two weeks, I've been out for two flipping weeks.

"Ah, good morning Lieutenant" I look up to the oddly familiar voice, not expecting to see her. "I'm Dr. Chakwas, I've been your doctor since you arrived here on Arcturus."

"What's the damage doc?" I asked.

"Well, you had third degree chemical burns on your back and left shoulder, two broken ribs, three cracked, nearly had your left leg severed from some sort of massive tooth, and a concussion" and I just whistled at that. "Your burns will be healed in a few days, and your leg in a week, and your ribs and concussion have already healed."

"Wow" I said, "could've been worse."

"And how's that?" she asked, angrily.

"I could be dead" I said, and she couldn't help but grin. "So, what's the deal with my leg?"

"You can bend it as much as you want, but that bandage has to stay there until it's fully healed, you'll have full range of motion, it's just there to make sure you don't move too fast and tear off your leg" she claimed.

"Great" I groaned.

"Well, someone's been waiting to see you" Chakwas mentioned.

"Who?" I asked.

"A pretty little marine" she said with a wink.

"Shepard?" I asked, "I thought she's on tour with the 7th fleet."

"I was, I had some strings pulled to get me stationed on Arcturus" Shepard said, coming around the corner. She rushed me, grabbing me for a hug.

"Hey Cass, you okay?" I asked.

"No, I thought you were going to die Chase, you're all I have left" she exclaimed, tears coming down her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it was that bad." I said, wiping her cheeks.

"It wasn't, it's just they wouldn't tell me anything at first, only that you were in critical condition. The only way I could find out about you was through that Commander Anderson of yours." She said, and I just nodded, "You know the news got wind of this, and it's spreading like wildfire. You know what they're calling you?"

"Oh god, what?"

"You're the 'Hero of Akuze', and the media is just eating it up. You managed to save 13 of the marines under your command." She said.

"Only thirteen?" I asked.

"That's more than half, you should be proud. Any other officer would have frozen, but your reaction and quick judgement saved them" she barked, "at least that's what I've been told, I don't have clearance for this" she said with a shrug.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better" I said, patting the bed for her to come sit, "so, 'Hero of Akuze'?"

She immediately shot her hands up. "It wasn't me, but it's a little too late to avoid it" she said, and I just grumbled, falling back into the bed.

"I was just doing my job, and I doubt the seven families of those dead marines would agree to me being a 'Hero'" I muttered out, Shepard falling into the bed beside me, giving me a concerned look. "How'd you get transferred to Arcturus?"

"I had some favors called in" she claimed.

"Anderson?" I asked

"Anderson" she nodded

"What do they have you doing?" I questioned

"Security, boring as hell. But, it gives me plenty of time to prepare" she said

"Prepare?"

"Oh my god, I didn't even tell you?!" she exclaimed, "they offered me a shot at ICT, in a little over 8 months we'll be the same rank" she grinned, ear to ear.

"One" I said, putting up my hand, "I'm currently a First Lieutenant, secondly, you have to pass it first"

"Worried?" she asked

"Nope" I replied

"So, what's new in the personal life of Corporal Shepard? I already keep tabs on your professional career." I said

"That's a little creepy, but I think it's cute that you worry about me. And nothing on the personal front, like usual."

"No one special?" I asked,

"What can I say, I have a high set of standards" she said, "you spoiled me"

"Me?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

"If I find a guy who makes me feel the same as I do when I'm with you, I'll consider him" she commented, making me blush, "till then, I'll wait"

"Wait for what?"

"You" she deadpanned, putting up her hand, "I know, I know, we've had this talk before, but once I pass ICT, I'll be an officer, so we wouldn't be braking any rules. And, I know you have feelings for me."

"Shepard, I'm not denying that I have feelings for you, but it's just,"

"What?" she interrupted, "I know it wouldn't be practical, we'd be lucky to get two weeks together"

"That's one thing, but not it" I interrupted her, "if we were together, and something happened to you, I don't think that I'd be able to live with myself"

"Okay, selfish, but okay" she said, and I just gave her a questionable look, "I'm already in that boat Chase, if something happened to you, I wouldn't be able live with myself." And I just started giggling, getting a confused look from her.

"Now that I think about, I'm in that boat already" I said, looking down.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean our first conversation after Akuze to be so serious, or make you sad." She claimed.

"It's alright, it was bound to happen eventually, and for the record, I am interested" I said, getting her attention, "but now's not good, the timing's off."

"Okay, that's fine" she said, laying her head on my chest, "I'm a patient person." and Dr. Chakwas walked in, holding some new dressings.

"Okay lieutenant, we need to change your dressings" she stated towards Shepard, and she got the message.

"Alright Chase, I have duty in thirty minutes, so I'll see you later" she said, giving me a quick peck on the cheek and left, and Chakwas just gave me a raised eyebrow.

"We're currently just very close friends who both admitted feeling towards each other, nothing out of the ordinary" I claimed, holding a poker face, and she just put up her hand.

"I didn't say anything, and that's not ordinary" she quipped, removing the bandages on my shoulder and knee, showing a gnarly scar on my knee, and a cool looking one on the shoulder.

"That's a scar" I stated,

"Yes, the shoulder scar it about as healed as it'll get, it got treated last, prioritizing the leg. The leg scar will heal for the most part, but without cosmetic surgery, you'll still have a small scar there. Your back will heal fully though." She finished wrapping my injuries, and Commander Anderson came in.

"Anderson" I said, "fancy meeting you here", and Dr. Chakwas finished, and then walked out.

"Jarrett, good to see that a near death experience didn't kill your humor" he said

"It'll take more than that" I chided back, "What the hell happened? Who dropped the ball?"

"I don't know" he responded, "I can't even find who ordered the OP, it's way to sketchy, I don't know who could have been behind this, or why, but they are covering up and cleaning house, I've got nothing."

"Me neither" I lied, Cerberus.

"I do have some good news" he claimed, and I signaled for him to continue, "The boys back at the villa recreated your little picnic down there in a simulator, and almost everyone who tried completely failed, everyone dying. Some people were able to make it out alive, but every one of their teammates died."

"Who participated?" I asked.

"Only N6 and N7s" he replied, "You know if command didn't delay your N5 training, you would've been an N6 while that happened, and be promoted to N7 right now for how ell you performed. If you were given this OP."

"You just know how to make someone feel better, don't ya?" I deadpanned.

"That's not the only good news, I finally got you your N5 training, and I just happen to know who you're pairing with." He claimed.

"Well don't leave me on the edge of my seat"

"Alec Ryder, he's an Infiltrator Specialist, but like you, he's quite adaptable, able to fill almost any role." He said.

"Yeah, I know who he is." I said, surprised by what he just said.

"Thanks for Shepard" I said, changing the subject. "It means a lot."

"Not a problem, I got to go, commands on my ass on trying to find a way to counter those maws, I suggested orbital bombardment, but that didn't like that answer." He deadpanned.

"Commander" I nodded.

"Staff Lieutenant" he said, catching me off guard.

"What?" I questioned

"Oh right, you got a promotion, congrats, you should have a message on your omnitool about it" he said, walking out.

"Hey" I said, stopping him at the door, and he looked at me. "I take it that you were the one that got Chakwas as my doctor." He just grinned and shrugged, and walked away. I pulled up my omnitool to check that message, but a little hologram of a lady popped up.

"Cortana" I said.

"Chase, it's good to see you well, Mordin and Thane were worried about you" she said.

"You couldn't just hack my medical records?" I asked

"Not without permission from all three of you, that was our agreement." She said. "I take it that you weren't expecting to be at Akuze."

"No" I said, "but there's a few events that will go down that I don't know the dates of."

"I'm aware of Akuze, and I'm monitoring Cerberus now, Thane thinks that they're a threat, but won't do anything without the four approvals." She said, if you didn't figure it out, Cortana is the A.I. Mordin created, based off of Eliza and prothean V.I.s. We made her equal to us, making it four in our little group now. "Any other events that you don't know the date of"

"Yes, but don't try to interfere. Me being here has already gummed things up a bit." She nodded, "There's the Skyllian Blitz, when Batarian pirates attack the colony of Elysium, and Torfan. That's when the Alliance attack the base where the pirates attacked Elysium from."

"I see, what else has been gummed up, because as far as we can tell, everything's going to plan." She stated.

"Alec Ryder, he never got caught experimenting with A.I., so he never got discharged." I said.

"One moment" she said, "I've looked into the personal messages of Mr. Ryder, he plans on retiring in a years' time, and join the Andromeda initiative. Interesting."

"I figured, I'll talk to you later, I've had an exhausting few hours. Give Mordin and Thane my regards, and give them an update, I'll be fully healed in a weeks' time." I said, laying down.

"Okay, I'll see you around" she said with a wink and blew me a kiss, and disappeared. She's very flirtatious, Mordin finds that part of her personality very interesting, that and how she rewrites her code.


	15. Chapter 15 - Cortana

Cortana

"What, don't like the idea of me in your head?" Cortana asked me, I was clearly nervous. I was currently in my room on the Achilles, which is the brokers ship. The ship is pretty nice, Mordin had it completely upgraded, updated, and made the interior white. It feels much more spacious, and less ominous now.

"No" I went on, "I just feel that this is a little rushed, he only took two weeks to research, build, and prepare a surgery for this."

"I helped him, and he's very capable. I ran his numbers and simulations thousands of time, and I've adjusted it to where the point of failure is virtually non-existent." Cortana rabbled. "Too bad he's not human."

"Uh-huh, sure ya flirt, like you care" I nodded, "now how long's the surgery going to last?"

"Between the implant in your head, as well on your limbs, organs, and major blood vessels, about twelve hours." She stated. "Your recovery would normally take five days, but with myself and the nanites Mordin's been developing for the last couple of years, it'll take two, with five to spare till your N6 training." I just left Arcturus a week ago, after being there for 5 weeks, and passing all my physical and psychological tests, they gave me two weeks of leave before returning to duty. While I was there, and during Akuze, Mordin was frustrated that he wasn't able to contact me, so he and his team went and developed a QEC that is the size of a large watch, and connects to my omnitool, no big deal apparently. Once I heard that from him, I joked that we should put Cortana in my head, and the joke flew sky high over his head, taking the suggestion seriously.

I got out of my bed, and made my way over to the medical wing of the ship. Mordin and Thane did a lot of recruiting while I was busy playing soldier, we have nearly 50 researchers employed. We also have 30 ex-special forces here as security, and another 20 people as support personnel. I walk into the Med-bay, which is basically a full-fledged mini hospital.

"Ah, Chase, are you ready?" Mordin threw at me.

"First" I started, "I want you to go over everything that you're putting in me and their functions, in words I understand, slowly."

"Very well" he nodded, "first, we'll be placing implants on all your major organs and blood vessels, which will allow Cortana to have real time information on them, and it'll make them more efficient. Secondly, we're injecting you with incredibly small nanites, they will allow you to heal much faster and will also heal any damage to your implants, bones or organs. Not at Krogan levels, but immensely helpful, you'll still need to see a doctor if you get shot or brake a bone, just in case. And in theory they could upgrade your implants, but it needs more testing. Thirdly, we're placing a mini blue-box implant in your head, which will have a much less powerful version of Cortana. However, if you have your QEC on you, it will connect to Cortana's blue-box here on Achilles, giving her access to her full processing power. All of this should make you very efficient in combat, as your senses will be enhanced more then what gene mods can provide, and you'll have an extra pair of eyes. Also, since Cortana is in your head, she'll be able to give you tech support, since if your life depended on it, you'll die. And she can hack any medical scans, keeping herself hidden."

"Okay, now say that five times fast." I deadpanned

"What?"

"Nothing" I exhaled loudly, "okay, let's get this show on the road." I went and laid down on the surgery table, and Mordin came and placed a syringe on my arm, and Cortana popped up from the console across the room.

"Night Night" she said waving to me, and right on que Mordin pumped me with anesthesia, and I get immensely tired, and my vision fades to black.

 **-Wake up-**

 _What?_

 **-Wake up!-**

My eyes slowly open, and I shoot up and look around, but I'm alone.

 **-Morning-**

"Cortana?" I asked out loud.

 **-I'm in here, your head-**

 _What? I don't remember this being a thing_

 **-We were uncertain whether it could work, or even happen, which is why we didn't mention it. However, I think it's a good thing, this can't be jammed or intercepted-**

 _So, you can read my thoughts?_

 **-No, you can talk to me, and I can talk to you, but I can't read your thoughts. I can see what you see and hear though-**

 _Cool, and the procedure?_

 **-as planned, and better-**

"Ah, you're awake" Mordin said as he walked in. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great. I feel amazing actually." I said, surprising even myself.

"Good, the nanites have taken nicely, and Cortana has improved the efficiency of the nanites, so right now you're in peak physical shape" he said, "there's also a few good side effects, given the amount electricity that it takes to keep your implants and nanites running, you have to eat as much as a human biotic. Also, the nanites eat off a certain amount of fat to run, so you'll be quite lean. You can eat whatever you like, as your organs and implants will make the most out of whatever you eat."

"Sweet" I said, and he smiled back.

"I have a ship at dock 4 ready for you, you've been out for about 36 hours, I'm busy and have some things to check on." He said, walking away.

"Wait" I said, "Where's Thane?"

"Out, seeing Kolyat." He mumbled as he was typing on his omnitool, "he just graduated c-sec academy, when's the last time you saw Kolyat?"

"It's been a few years, I'll stop by and say 'Hey' next time I'm on the Citadel, how's that armor set coming along?" I asked.

"We've hit a few road blocks, but we're making progress, slow progress, but progress." He stated, I may or may not have him making Mjolnir armor for me, modeled after Buck's.

"Can I have you look into something for me? Again" he nodded towards me, "can you look into Vrolik's Syndrome?

"I'll have someone put on it, I have to go, I'll see you later." He said, waving at me as he walked away.

 **-Vrolik's syndrome?-**

 _Jeff Moreau_

 **-Of course-**

 _Can I shut you off?_

 **-What do you mean?-**

 _If you ever bothered me enough where I don't want you in my head, can I block you out, like if I was with someone?_

 **-No, but when you're with Shepard I'll respect your boundaries, just let me know and I'll skedaddle-**

 _Shut up_

 **-Ooohhh, I found a button-**

 _Oh my god, why did I do this? You're evil_

 **-No, actually I'm based off of Cortana from the Halo series of games, it's just who I am-**

 _And I regret that everyday_

 **-Aawww, I love you too =]-**

I make my way to that dock Mordin said he had ready for me, and walk into the ship and see one of our agents in the cockpit.

"Where to sir?" he asked.

"Earth, Rio" I said, sitting down

 **-Rio? You still have a couple of extra days-** -

 _I messaged Ryder, and he's in Rio already, so I'm just going to get a couple extra days of training in_

 **-You're a workaholic-**

 _Meh, I strive to be the best I can be, hey can you hack omnitools and stuff?_

 **-Yes, even disconnected, the implant A.I. is far more powerful than any V.I., I should be able to hack anything you come across, even if we're disconnected, of course when you're around people you should get your omnitool out, so they think you're doing it-**

 _Even geth?..._

 _Hello?_

 **-I don't know-**

 _Okay, im'a try and get some sleep_

 **-Need some help?-**

 _That's going to be a little hard, you being in my head and everything, but I appreciate the offer, perhaps in a different life_

 **-Hardy har har, I can get the implants and nanites to help you go to sleep, and block out some of the outside stimuli to help-**

 _Alright, let's do this_

 **-Goodnight-**

"Sir, we're here" the agent said, and I opened my eyes, feeling amazingly rested.

"Thank you" I said, "did you take me straight to the Villa?" I asked, looking at the outer gate to the Villa.

"Yes, I got clearance from the Alliance, I actually got requested to land here"

 _Suspicious_ **-Suspicious-**

 _Jinx, you owe me a coke_

 **-Whatever-**

I step outside with my duffle bag and newly made armor case, and couldn't help but feel somethings off, I have that gut feeling.

 **-I'm detecting a cloaking program, 8 o'clock, I'll outline them, also entering combat enhanced mode-**

All of a sudden, I could see an outline of a crouched figure approaching me, I feel like I could see a whole lot more as well, I could see an ant, in detail, clear as day, 25 meters away on a leaf.

 _This is a little more than I expected_

 **-The implants are very effective at enhancing your natural senses and reaction time beyond what gene mods do, every time you enter CEM, it'll be like this-**

The figure started approaching closer, and when it was within arms reach I drop my bags and drop kick it, and Cortana started up an overload, and I aimed it at the cloaked man shooting it, decloaking the person, revealing the one and only Alec Ryder.

"Major" I said, nodding to him, offering my hand to help him up.

"Lieutenant, good reflexes, how'd you know I was there?" he asked, grabbing my hand, pulling himself up.

"I saw the dirt displace from under you a little bit, that and I had a gut feeling" I claimed.

 **-Good save-**

"Impressive, most wouldn't notice such a small detail and put two and two together, good job trusting your gut." He said, praising me. "Let's go, I have a shuttle prepped for us, we have an op"

"An op?" I asked, "what is it?"

"It's a simple raid on some pirate base, something to stretch your legs, should be child's play" he said, unlocking the shuttle, and we take off for the pirate base, and I set down my case, unload it to find some new toys.

 _That's new, care to explain all the new hardware?_

 **-Yes, the rifle is essentially a mattock in a new frame that takes design inspirations from your m14, with a few upgrades. It's packs a stronger punch, but only have 10 shots versus your old 14. Additionally, it has a sound dampener on the end of the rifle, and the round that gets shaved off it is shaped like a twisted cone, keeping the same damage output as a regular block shaver, but allowing for a lower sounding boom, allowing the sound dampener to lower the rifles sound to 115 db. The sniper is a barebones black widow, with some design augmentations. First, it was shaped after the intervention from your time, and has the same sound quality's. However, it's at 135 db.-**

 _Wow, I didn't know that was possible_

 **-A lot's possible with nearly endless money with an eagerness to research, they're both one of a kind rifles, so keep them safe-**

"We're here kid, suit up, you're going in." he said, just strapping on his pistol, nothing else.

"And you're not?" I asked, getting a nod in confirmation.

"I need to see how you operate, and you have one rule to follow while dealing with them" he said as he opened the shuttle door, "silence, take down as many as possible without being seen or shot at, be as tactical as possible, understood?"

I nodded, and headed for the door, and as I jumped out he slapped a small disc onto my back, "So I can track you while you're cloaked, patch me in to your helmets camera" he ordered, cloaking and disappearing, at least he thinks he disappeared, Cortana lit him up immediately. I walked around the cliff we were on, seeing the pirate base. It was just your average prefab base from ME1, maybe I should have Thane invest in some prefab companies, have them make some different designs.

 _Cortana_

 **-Activating CEM-**

 _Thank you_

 **-22 hostiles total, 6 roaming outside, 3 in the immediate entrance of the base, and 13 scattered throughout-**

I shoulder my sniper, taking in where all 6 of them are. I wait, and once all of them are out of sight of the front entrance, I begin.

 _Cortana, jam the six's coms that are outside, make it seem like a glitch_

 **-Done-**

I lift my rifle, take three shots in a rapid fashion, making three heads go missing, then have to wait three seconds for it to cool down. The other three didn't even hear the shots, only seeing their buddy's drop to the floor, I take three more shots, clearing the outside of the base.

 _Can you make it seem like their comm's relay is broken?_

 **-Done, why?-**

 _To lure them_

And on que three men came out of the front, looking around, their defenses down, and with a quick three trigger pulls, they drop.

 _Okay, I need you to fake a message from them saying that it's fixable, just give them 15 minutes_

 **-On it, done-**

I get up, and make a run for the side of the building, seeing the window on the top floor.

 _Is it unlocked?_

 **-It is now-**

 _How many?_

 **-Four-**

I activate my mag boots and gloves, and climb my way to the window, put my hand up like I'm hacking it, and open it. I grab an SK, Senses killer, it's a grenade I thought of about a year ago. It flashes like a flashbang, and causes temporary deafness and sense deprivation, and is completely silent. You can even block it if you have the frequency, making it not work on you. It's pretty sought after now that Thane has a shell company selling a dumb downed version of it, at an extremely high price. I crawl in, see the four stumbling about, and drop them with my rifle.

 **-Nine left-**

I exit the room, cloaked of course, and see 6 men on the bottom floor, one 3 meters to my left, sniper in hand, meaning the other two must be in the room below. I walk over to the sniper, pull out my knife, and get rid of him quickly. I walk to where he was posted, having a perfect shot on the six of them, I set my rifle next to me and unfolded, and ready my sniper. I throw an SK, and before it hits I take two out, it goes off, catching them off guard, and I stow my sniper. I grab my rifle, and finish the last four off two shots each, sparing me two shots just in case. I jump down, wait for my rifle to cool, and just breach the last room, killing both of them before they could even realize what's going on.

 _We work well together, good job, this was a good field test_

 **-I concur-**

"Ryder" I said over coms, knowing full well he's a few meters next to me, "base is clear, starting search for intel"

"Impressive Jarrett, impractical given the amount of credits you threw away with those grenades, but impressive either way" he said decloaking, looking me over.

 _Did you give him the frequency?_

 **-Yes-**

"It was just pirates" I said, down playing the situation. With Cortana, it's a little too easy, this isn't me complaining though.

"You seem like the smart-ass type" he deadpanned at me.

"And you don't exactly seem like you're a people person" I rebutted, getting both of us to chuckle.

"Let's go, Marines are 5 minutes out, they can look for intel, I'm hungry." He said, "but before we go, anything I should know about you?"

"Yes" I said, looking at him with a poker face "I have an uncommunicable disease that I inherited from my father, he calls it…. he calls it Smartassitess(Smart-ass-ight-us)" and Ryder just turns around and walks away, and I couldn't help but laugh, and I'm pretty sure he's grinning, this is going to be fun.


	16. Chapter 16 - N7

N7

 **May 1, 2174 – 8 months after Akuze**

"So, when's your last day?" I asked, getting Alec's attention.

"Three months, then onto new adventures" he said

"New adventures?" I asked, playing dumb

"There's a rather wealthy woman, Jien Garson, she wants to go to Andromeda. She hasn't gone public yet, but I heard through back channels that she's starting a, initiative, of sorts. With serious backing." he claimed

"Wow, andromeda, that's an undertaking. How's your research into A.I.'s going?" I asked, getting his attention

 **-Bold move-**

 _I know what I'm doing_

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, and demanded at the same time.

"We've been working together everyday for the past six months, you didn't think I'd notice?" I asked, just getting a concerned face. "Your secret's safe with me, I've known for about 4 months now. Here, I got you this as a retirement present, it's an OSD that's biometrically and DNA locked to you. I have a feeling I'm not going to see you off."

He grabbed it, suspiciously. "What's on it?" he asked.

"Information on A.I.s, how they're coded, how to make a blue box, and other random information" I said, getting a jaw drop.

"How?"

"The Shadow Broker owed me a favor, so I checked it in. The Alliance, along with other factions and governments, have researched A.I.'s, and now you have it" I claimed, grinning, I'm going to miss this guy.

"I don't know what to say, you knew about my research and said nothing, and you're helping me with invaluable data" he said, just staring at the OSD, "Thank you, I owe you".

"I got an idea, when you're over in Andromeda playing adventurer, carry a spare helmet, you never know what you'll run into over there" I said.

"Consider it done" he said, putting out his hand. "You'll make a hell of an N7, just one more level kid."

"Thanks" I said, grasping his hand, "old man".

"So, andromeda? Bringing the twins along?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know they'll come, but right now I got a lead on a human biotic that was actually in the Asari Commandos." He claimed, Cora.

"Damn" I said, and he just nodded.

"I got a flight to catch, take care Chase" he said, snapped me a salute, and walked out.

 **April 15, 2176 – 30 months after Akuze**

"So, when's your next leave?" Shepard asked over the vid chat, explosions going off a few kilometers from behind me.

"I got two weeks lined up in a few days, though I really don't want to spend it here, locals are in a bit of a scuffle right now." I deadpanned at her, "how was your N5 training?"

"It went well, you're looking at a newly minted N6" she said ginning, "What, Anhur's little civil war doesn't make it good for vacation?"

"Nope"

"Good, I have a week of Shore leave coming up in three days, I'll send a shuttle to come and get you, I want it to be a surprise" she said,

"What? So, just to be clear, you aren't going to tell me where I'm going? I don't know about that." I said shaking my head.

"Look, after Akuze the most time we've seen each other is one day every few months, if we're lucky, and that was two and a half years ago, I'm not asking" she ordered at me.

"Is that an order, second lieutenant?" I asked.

"Perhaps, but I should be receiving first lieutenant rank soon." She claimed, "so I'll send the shuttle to you, and it'll bring you here, okay? By the way, you don't have a say in this, and promise me you won't try and find out."

"Fine, I got to go, I'll see you in a few days." I said, closing the vid call.

 **-Interesting, would you like me to find out where she's bringing us?-**

 _No, I'll keep my word, there better be a bar, I'm tired of dealing with these slavers_

 **-What? Dealing with Batarian slavers isn't fun? But you're so good at it-**

 _No, it's not, let's go, we have to go sabotage some convoy, they're transporting another Higher up_

 **-Sounds like fun, another Batarian to assassinate, they don't learn. It's nothing we've done a bunch of times already-**

 _Well, how'd plan 'Alteration' go?_

 **-I sent your transfer request, again, we'll have to wait for a response, we might be here for a while-**

 _Alright, let's go._

"Excuse me, are you Chase Jarrett?" a voice came from behind me, I turn around and see a Turian.

"And you are?" I asked.

"I was hired by one" he paused, looking at a data pad, "Ms. Shepard to take you to an undisclosed location" he claimed.

"Right, give me a minute to grab my bag" I say, going into my tent and changing into my jeans and Hoodie, load up my armor and weapons, and board the ship. It takes about 12 hours to get to where we were going, and we land at a spaceport on the outside of a small city. It's really nice here, and I see Shepard waiting in skinny jeans and a tank top.

"Hey Cass" I said, giving her my Han Solo salute. "Can't remember the last time I saw you in civies"

"You know, do that little salute to the wrong person, and you might be in trouble" she said, with a small grin on her face. "And we don't exactly see each other a lot"

"Meh, what are they going to do?" I said with a shrug. "You got a ride? I don't want carry this all the way to that city"

"Yeah, it's this way" she said, walking us to an older model car, not surprising considering it's a relatively small colony.

"Umm" I said, "that thing doesn't have autopilot, right?"

"Yeah" she responded, "I'll drive" and that stopped me dead in my tracks. "What?"

"I don't want to die" I deadpanned. "And I've seen you drive the mako"

"You know what they say about a woman scorned, right?" she asked, getting a grin from me.

"Al right, let's go, I need a drink." I said relenting, and we got in the car, fully electric, and made our way to the city.

 **-You're an alcoholic-**

 _I am not, I just like a drink when I'm on leave_

 **-And after work-**

 _Shut up_

"Only one way into a city that's surrounded by mountains? Good to know there's at least one smart colony planner in the universe" I said aloud, getting a confirming nod from Shepard.

 **-FYI, it's currently 7pm on this planet, it happens to have a 24-hour cycle-**

 _Thank you_

"I have a hotel room, we can share, we'll stop by and drop your bags, and get that drink you wanted." She said, and I nodded.

"How's the bar scene?" I asked.

"Good, and full of marines and sailors getting drunk off their ass" she stated.

"Well, we don't want to leave them alone now, do we?" I asked, and we dropped off my bags, and went bar hopping around the couple of bars in the area. We spent the night talking about my missions, her training, and becoming an N6, and we eventually stumble back to the hotel room, around midnight.

"Oh man, I can't wait" she said, I turn around and see her rubbing the N7 on my armor, a little giddy from excitement, and being drunk.

"You're not far from it, you'll be there soon" I said, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Can we talk?" She asked

"Of course, what's up?"

 **-Chase, we may have a potential problem. I'm getting reports that communications are being disrupted and periodically get dropped, at the current rate this system will be dark within seven hours-**

 _Understood, keep an eye on all incoming and outgoing traffic from the relay, and let me know when they go dark_

 **-Understood-**

"I've been patient" she said, sitting down next to me, grabbing my hand.

"I'm sorry, I know I haven't made it easy on you. And in my defense, I warned you that we'd almost never see each other." I claimed, "you still have those feelings?"

"yeah, and we see each other now" she said, pointing at me.

"You're drunk, I'm drunk, maybe we should wait till we're not drunk" I suggested.

"I know, but I don't want to wait" she said, grabbing me for a kiss, and I didn't resist, I've wanted this for a while, and I'm too plastered to stop myself, I've always hated guys that prey on drunk women. We dragged ourselves across the bed, tearing off our clothes, getting into our own groove. Black lace, wasn't expecting that.

"We're sure about this, right? This will just make our time apart even harder" I interrupted

"Yes, and I don't care" she said, resuming our little wrestling match.

 _Cortana, time to mind your own business_

 **-Chase, wake up-**

 _What?_

 **-Wake up-**

I open my eyes, and I'm in bed, and I can't feel my arm. I look over, and see Shepard is asleep on my right side, making it numb.

 **-Congratulations, but we have more pressing matters-**

 _What?_

 **-Communications are down, and we have contacts pooling on the other side of the relay-**

 _You'll have to explain that to me_

 **-I hacked the communication relay on our side of the relay, and I can communicate with the one on the other side, pirates are on there way, and a lot-**

 _Cortana, where am I?_

 **-Elysium-**

 _Shit, what's the time table?_

 **-They just started to come through the relay, it'll take them 5 minutes to get into formation. The Alliance forces in system are already aware of them, but they have no way of sending out a message-**

 _How long till they reach here? And how long till an Alliance fleet can be here?_

 **-30 minutes, and two hours-**

Okay, spoof a distress signal from Achilles, make it seem like it's coming from here, get a fleet here

 **-Understood-**

I get up slowly, and slip out from under Shep, and put on my armor, taking my time from my hangover. I walk over to the bed and sit down next to Shepard, and slowly start rocking her awake.

"Morning" I said, getting a smile and stretch from her.

"Good morning" she replied, pulling me down for a kiss.

"I'd love to continue this, but we got other important things to deal with" I claimed.

"What's more important than this?" she asked, just noticing I'm in my armor.

"We got about twenty minutes until a bunch of pirates get here, and there's a city of about 10,000 people with nearly no defenders, and one entrance" I said, and there came out Commander Shepard.

"What's the situation?" she asked in a serious tone

"Pirates, most likely slavers, coming in force, and Alliance is two hours out, at the earliest" I said, "Colonial defense is about 50 minutemen, and what ever marines the Agincourt can get into contact with that's on the ground, I'm heading to the front line and see what's the situation, I'll see you there" I said, and left the hotel for the frontline.

 _What's the situation?_

 **-50 minutemen, 50 marines, and 25 sailors, and you and Shepard-**

 _Enemy numbers?_

 **-Based on enemy shuttles incoming, roughly 500 pirates, normally I would advise evacuating, but with the single choke point for an entrance, it might work-**

 _And our defenses?_

 **-The colony has Aegis defense batteries, and I've already painted the pirates as targets, so they won't land anywhere within 1 km of the city. Colonial defense has several heavy arms, allowing you to deal with the small number of heavy vehicles they brought. I've detached some marines to gather the rockets, they should be on their way-**

 _Alright, this might work, have them all gather at the front lines_

 **-Done-**

I make my way to the city entrance, and see the small crowd of defenders, this is not going to be easy.

 _Where's Shep?_

 **-Behind you-**

I turn around and see Shep, "Shep, I got a plan. You'll be in the front, you ready?" I stated.

"Of course, and why am I in the front?" She asked, leaning back with her arms crossed.

"Because you're a close combat expert, and your biotics will help demoralize the enemy, hopefully" I said.

"Okay then," she sighed, "What's the plan?" I waved her over to the crowd of our small little battalion we have gathered around.

"Okay, who's got sniper or sharp shooter training, or even hunting experience?" I asked, getting 30 militiamen and 20 marines, "who has C.Q.C. experience?", getting 25 marines, and 15 militiamen, leaving 5 marines and 5 militiamen, and the sailors, perfect.

"Alright, the plans very simple, all C.Q.C. will be in the front with Lt. Shepard, all sharpshooters with me, we'll be 50 meters behind them giving them cover. The remaining marines and minutemen will be taking those heavy weapons and form two squads, dealing with any heavy's. Sailors, you're the last line of defense, you'll be setting up barricades and choke points throughout the city in case we need to fall back, or they take us. We got ten minutes till they get here, they've already started landing outside the city, move!" I ordered, Shepard gave me an elbow in the side with a wink, and made her way to the front with her new friends.

 **-I'm getting omnitool readings 250 meters from Shepard-**

 _Cortana_

 **-Engaging CEM-**

I can see the incoming horde now, "Shepard, prepare yourself, you have incoming", and all hell broke loose. We were able to hold them, without giving an inch for a good 45 minutes, but our soldiers in the front are getting stupid and arrogant, and we're nearing half our numbers up there. I've been fortunate to only getting shot in the arm, and it was only a flesh wound from a sniper. "Shepard, you're getting over run, fall back!" I ordered, and I could see her ordering people towards us.

 _Shit, at this rate Shepard won't have enough cover, any ideas?_

 **-You could enter SAM mode, but you're not wearing your Mjolnir armor, there's a good chance you'll die, we don't know the effects of it-**

 _Uuuhhh, what?_

 **-Superhuman Augmented Mode, it overclocks all of your implants, including my implant, 1000%, enhancing you beyond your current capabilities. It was designed to be used with your other armor, you could literally rip yourself apart without Mjolnir-**

 _What can it do?_

 **-In layman's terms, you'll be stronger than a Krogan, think faster and have quicker reactions than a Salarian, and move more acrobatically than an Asari. You'll move 2-3x faster as well-**

 _WHY THE HELL AM I JUST FINDING OUT ABOUT THIS?_

 **-Mordin asked me to only inform you in dire circumstances where your life is in danger, and I know you'll do something stupid to save her, putting your life in danger. Also, it was being designed for your other armor, your implants would run off its power, whereas now they'll run off your body's power, we don't know what'll happen, it's never been tested, and I haven't done any simulations-**

 _Can you do one now?_

 **-No, that shot to the arm destroyed our QEC, I don't have the processing power. Also, during this conversation, Shepard's been cornered, and appears to be exhausted for overusing her biotics, I think they might be trying to capture her-**

 _WHAT? Why?_

 **-She'd fetch a good price probably?-**

 _Activate SAM, damn the risks_

 **-Understood, activating SAM mode, you have 90 seconds max, good luck-**

I got hot suddenly, and everything got slow. I just started running for Shepard, dropping my sniper and grabbing a shotgun off a Marine's back that was running towards me. It's all weird, it's like everyone's moving at half speed, but I'm running and able to move at full speed. I get to Shepard faster than I anticipated, and she's surrounded by Batarians and Humans. I lunge at them, launching farther than I anticipated, took out one with my shotgun, feeling almost feeling no recoil, even though it was one handed.I took out another one, punch him dead in the chest, and he just went flying back 10 meters, and the last one took a shot to the face with a look of surprise from my entrance just registering. I look over to Shepard, the look of surprise and confusion slowly coming to her face, I grab her shotgun, making it mine. I holster them both, grab her, and with all my strength, threw her back to the direction I came from, launching her 30 meters, making her land near some retreating marines. I turn around, pull out both shotguns, and go on the closest thing that a human can to a blood rage, I just ran around the enemy line, shooting and literally knocking them away. I couldn't help but notice a slight stinging sensation coming from my arms and legs after a while, I can't tell how long I've been in this mode, my perception of time is out of whack, and I'm getting exhausted.

 **-Chase, you need to fall back, you've reached your limit-**

 _Damn, okay. What's the damage?_

 **-All your limbs are broken, multiple tears in your muscles, your implants are on the verge of being completely destroyed from overheating, and your heart may explode if you keep this up, along with multiple gunshot wounds. Run back to your post, I took the liberty of having a medic ready-**

 _How bad?_

 _Cortana, how bad?_

 **-I don't know-**

I made for a mad dash to where I was, and when I got there everyone was looking at me like I just did something heinous, and Shepard was just looking at me with surprise and confusion. I sit down, and notice that my armor is covered with blood, most of it not mine.

 **-I'm deactivating SAM mode, you'll pass out almost immediately, I'll talk to you later, I need to focus the nanites on keeping you stable-**

"Chase, what the-" was all I heard from Shepard before everything went black and I couldn't hear anything.


	17. Chapter 17 - After Effects

After effects

What the hell? Oh, I'm probably in some hospital, I'm really tired of waking up like this. I might as well open my eyes and get this over this.

 **-Chase, can you hear me?-**

 _Cortana? I'm glad to hear you_

 **-I'm glad to hear you as well, but don't open your eyes yet, the doctor's in the room-**

 _Okay, what's up, and where am I?_

 **-I thought you should know the situation, I've been monitoring your visitors for a while, you should know what you're waking up to, and you're on Arcturus-**

 _Monitoring a while? How long have I been out?_

 **-Four weeks and one day-**

 _Damn, recap everything that happened after I passed out_

 **-Alright, any questions before I start?-**

 _Yeah, where's Shepard, and is she okay?_

 **-She's currently staying at her apartment here on Arcturus, and fully healed from all her wounds. She's waiting to pass her psych eval before returning to duty, and will be here soon-**

 _Okay, go ahead and fill me in now_

 **-After you passed out, I focused almost all my local processing power on directing the nanites to keep you stable, along with the medic. Between you and Shepard, you either scared or just demoralized enough to run away, making it an easy feat for her and the remaining soldiers to hold off and repel the remaining slavers. That, and the Alliance forces in orbit were able to fend off the slavers ships, making the attack a complete failure. After the attack, Shepard grabbed you and ran toward the nearest hospital, saving you just in time. And in one week they stabilized you for transport to Arcturus. Between Dr. Chakwas and Mordin, they were able to repair you to full health, except….-**

 _Except?_

 **-Your left leg, below the knee, was amputated. It was irrecoverable, it's been replaced with a cybernetic one, making it more efficient than before, I'm sorry-**

 _Damn, my leg? And did you say Mordin?_

 **-The Alliance doctors have never seen implants like yours, Mordin showed up and told them that he's the one that implanted them, so Chakwas got him clearance. While he was here, he upgraded your existing implants, nothing performance wise, but better safety measures and made them more power efficient, if anything he made them slightly less powerful-**

 _Did they end up making Shepard the Lion of Elysium?_

 **-Yes, and you got yourself a new nickname-**

 _Oh god, what is it?_

 **-Oh no, I'll wait and let Shepard have that pleasure. It beats 'Hero of Akuze'. But let's just say that they got your entire escapade on vid, you're extremely famous-**

 _Whatever, I'm too tired to argue. What's the Alliance saying about my implants?_

 **-They'll question you about it, maybe try and threaten you about giving them information about them, every time they've attempted to scan them I overloaded their equipment, they eventually gave up-**

 _Anything else I should know?_

 **-You've had several visits from Captain Anderson, Alec Ryder, and Shepard of course. Even had one from Admiral Hackett, and Shepard's here now-**

 _Thanks for everything Cortana, go ahead and notify Mordin and Thane, let'em know I'm alright, at least I think I'm alright_

I open my eyes and sit up, and see Shep across the room typing away on her omnitool, and the doctor Chakwas just walking out.

"Anything good?" I asked, getting a surprised look from her.

"Chase!" she screamed, jumping up and grabbing me for a hug, and then leaned back and gave me a left hook.

"Fuck" I exclaimed, rubbing the side of my face. She has one hell of a hook.

"What the hell was that? You nearly died, again!" she claimed.

"What was I supposed to do? Watch them take you away into slavery?" I asked, getting a sigh from her

"Well, what's with those implants?" she asked

"I got them after Akuze, only to be used in extreme circumstances. As you can see, they have some extreme side effects, they've never exactly been tested before" I claimed, all technically true.

"No" She said, "Why did you really get them?"

"You" I said getting a confused look. "Look, not you exactly, Biotics. I want an even playing field when I'm in the front lines, I want it where I'm able to go toe to toe with a Krogan and an Asari Cammando, at the same time. Just in case.

"First," she lead on, "You're a long range expert, you don't need to be in the front. Secondly, you went and did things beyond what anyone can do, I don't want you to use it again, it's too dangerous"

"I'm a let you in on a secret" I motioned for her to come closer, "being in the back is really fucking boring sometimes, I plan on changing my combat style. On the other thing, those implants are designed to be used with a special set of armor, and they were at full throttle because of the extreme situation, I won't use it where it puts my life in danger, okay?"

"Fine, who the hell gave you those implants anyways?" She asked reluctantly

"A very good friend, in fact, you met him" I replied

"Dr. Solus?"

"Yup, all him" I said, "So, you still like guys with only one and a half legs?"

"Don't change the subject, how the hell did you afford them? Some alliance scientists were here, said that those implants would've cost tens, if not hundreds of millions of credits to develop. Who gave them to you?" She asked.

"No one gave them to me, you could say I had them commissioned" I responded with a shrug

"Oh, of course. You just had a hundred million credits to throw out, right?" she questioned

"I kinda, you know, took it" I said wincing

"You stole it? From who?" she asked

"Please don't ask that question, I won't lie to you, and I'm too tired to ignore it" I responded

"No, I'm not budging, how'd you get the money"

 _Cortana, make sure no one's listening_

 **-Done-**

"I stole it from the Shadow Broker back a few years ago" I said, "don't push the subject". She went to question me, but I went and put my hand up stopping her. "Look, you'll eventually know everything about me and my secrets, but here and now is not the time, okay?"

"Whatever" she muttered. "How'd you know that I met Dr. Solus if you just woke up?" she asked

 _Shit_ **-Shit-**

"One extremely private fact about me at a time, okay?" I asked

"Fine" she exhaled, with a grin forming on her face

"What?" I asked

"We're equals now, they gave me N7 designation" she said with a smile

"It's just a combat abilities designation, not equal rank" I rebuttled

"Whatever, you know your little 'blood rage' incident was caught on vid by one of the Marines, it's got viewed, a lot" she led on

"Oh god, what is it?"

"Well, they're calling me the 'Lion of Elysium'," she said with a smile

"And me?" I asked

"The Demon of Elysium" she claimed

"Hmm, actually not bad, could've been worse" I said rubbing my chin

"You like it?"

"Yeah, a little. I definately don't hate it, but I'll quit if the Brass tries to get me to interview or anything of the like" I claimed, with Dr. Chakwas and Captain Anderson walking in, with someone else. "Captain?" I asked, pointing at his rank.

"Can't be a dedicated ground pounder forever Jarrett, I'm nearly 40 years old, but don't let that fool you, I can still hold my own, just expanding my horizons" he splurged out, "You know Dr. Chakwas", with a nod from her, "And this is Major Mohammod, Alliance R&D" and with a nod, he stepped forward.

"We'll need all the information on your implants, as well as where you got them" he said, and I just laughed.

 _Any ideas on who I should say made it?_

 **-Mordin, nothing illegal about them, yet at least, just say it's proprietary and you don't have the right to give them away-**

"Yeah, you see this large band on my omnitool?" I asked, pointing towards my new QEC from Mordin, "That's an advanced V.I. to run my tech, because I can barely set my alarm clock, let alone explain highly advanced implants, as you've probably found out, it's not a good idea to try and scan them or anything like that"

"Fine" the now crossed armed Mohammod said, "Who made them?"

"Mordin Solus" I chided back at the guy, he's getting on my nerves.

"We'll need those schematics" he replied smugly

"No" I said, "they're the property of Mordin Solus, take it up with him, and that's the end of this conversation, goodbye and get out"

 **-You know he out ranks you-**

 _Yes, but this is my hospital room, and I just don't give a damn_

"Well, that was quick" Anderson quipped as the Major walked out, fuming I might add.

"Well I had bad news today, I'm missing a damn leg" I said, pointing towards the end of the bed.

"Yes, I can see you're all broke up about it, Lieutenant Commander" Anderson replied sarcastically

"Lieutenant Commander? What, every time I almost get killed they throw me a rank?" I questioned

"Apparently, Commander, I'll see you later with a full debrief, good to see you well" he said, then walking out.

"So, doc, what's with the leg?" I asked, getting her attention

"Yes, well, it was a clean cut below the knee, so that was good. It's an advanced combat grade limb, modified by engineers from the Villa. You'll have some small feelings, but nothing like your real leg. All in all, it'll function like a normal leg, you'll eventually forget about it. As for all your other injuries, I made you a list, but you're all healed up. You can leave at your leisure, let's meet under better circumstances next time, okay?"

"I'm, what? I'm healed. All done?" I asked in a confused tone

"Yes, you have remarkable healing abilities, lucky genes I guess, good bye" she said, walking out the door.

 **-Nanites, that's why you're not here for a couple of months-**

 _Oh, didn't know they were that effective_

 **-We never had to use them to that extent, but they are-**

I get up, grab my duffle bag of clothes, and walk out the door, with Shepard right behind me.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"Red Rocket diner, I'm hungry" I claimed, and we made our way to our booth

"I gotta ask, Shadow Broker?" She asked in a hush tone

 _Cortana_

 **-Already cleared-**

"Listen, I'm a close, personal friend of the Shadow Broker, okay?" I said, looking at my menu

"You stole credits from the guy, now you're his friend" she asked me, confused

"You assume it's the same guy" I said with a wink, "and given the new shadow broker's debt to me, I might have access to certain resources, can we end this conversation?"

"Fine, gotta say I'm impressed. By the way, I want a new omnitool" she said with a grin

"Are you…. my god, you're a gold digger!" I said aloud, getting people to turn to us

"No, I just want, you know, you got the credits and, you know" she said, mumbling, getting me to laugh. She sent me a link to some advanced omnitool, which cost 500,0000-credits, god damn!

 **-That's an extremely advanced model, and you still have over five million credits in your account-**

 _No, no, no, no, you're supposed to be on my side_

 **-United woman front? And she deserves it, she is your woman now-**

 _Traitor! And you're an A.I., are you even considered a woman?_

 **-Yes-**

"You know what they say, happy wife, happy life" Shepard interjected

"We're not married, hell, we've only been together once, and 500,000 Shep" I claimed

"Potato, patahtoh, and we can fix that second to last one" she said with a wink.

 **June 15, 2176 – 2 months after Elysium, 1 month after being conscious**

"Hey Mordin, what's up?" I asked

"Just letting you know that an Agent with your new armor just arrived on Arcturus, it's the Mjolnir Mk. 1, Cortana will fill you in on the details, I have to go, I'm overseeing an operation currently" he said with a nod, closing the call. Talk about not getting a word in. And about two seconds later there was a knock at the door, I open it and Mordin's agent just walks in, drops off the large armor case, nods, and walks out. I open it up, and it looks just like Bucks Spartan armor, a little bit smaller, for practicality reasons, but looks just like it.

 **-You like it?-**

 _I love it, what can ya tell me_

 **-It has an armor rating higher than heavy suits, but still maintains medium mobility. The shields and small eezo engine in the back harness is unique. The Shield module is a modified Mako shield, it's not nearly as strong, it has a shield rating of a heavy armor, but recharges in 2.5 seconds when not moving, and 4 when moving. That's all thanks to the mini eezo core, which powers the suit. You have 7 hours in the suit, the eezo core powers your implants and armor, which weighs 180kg. It's in a specially made case with an even smaller eezo core, lessening the weight of it, making it able to be carried. If you're not in SAM mode, it'll be just like wearing regular armor, and it'll last 21 hours. But, when powered, you can engage SAM mode, safely, and it'll all be like Elysium, you just won't move three times faster than a normal human, only 1.5x the normal, which was the reason for your time distortion. Its joints are made from an elastic metal Mordin created, giving you better movement than a normal under suit for heavy armor, however it's extremely heavy, making it impractical for anything other than Mjolnir use. Of course, it has sound dampeners and cloaking abilities-**

 _Wow, that's a mouthful, can't wait to try this in combat, too bad it's going to be wasted for the next two years._

"That's impressive" I heard Shep say from over my shoulder

"Too bad it's wasted for the next two years" I said

"What do you mean?" she asked

"The Brass is giving me over to NavInt for two years, they're saying its to foster interdepartmental relations, but they just want me off the radar after Elysium." I claimed. "They're sticking me with spooks!"

"It can't be that bad, at least you'll have a permanent station on the citadel for the next two years, I'll know where to find you when you're not out on mission." She said with a smile

 **-Chase, your shuttle for the Citadel just arrived-**

"Alright, I got to go, I'll see ya around kid?" I asked to Shep

"Love you too, don't call me kid" she said with a kiss, "I'll see ya around, got my final eval in five, message me when you get there", and she left her apartment.

 _The next two years are going to suck_

 **-Well, lets make the best of it, we can out spook the spooks, that'll be fun, make them get all caught up that we know more than them, and know what they know-**

 _That might just work_


	18. Chapter 18 - Buzz Aldrin

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded at the same pace before, my dad decided to remodel his house as a present for my mom, so I've been busy. I also work in a grocery store, so it's been a little hectic, and because of that I've had no free time =[. Hopefully I'll be back at my regular pace in about a weeks time, after Christmas**_

Buzz Aldrin

 **May 21, 2178**

 **-Chase, you should wake up, our ship arrived on the citadel-**

 _Five more minutes_

 **-I wouldn't advise that, the Admiral's waiting for us-**

 _UUhhh, but Admiral spook and her pet sucks, five more minutes_

 **-Her pet?-**

 _Udina, I want to him to go on a walk, and fall in a hole_

 **-Ha! But you still have to deal with the crook, now let's go, they're waiting for us-**

 _For what?_

 **-Torfan-**

 _Damn, that's happening already? Has it been two years?_

 **-Yes, but the Admiral won't have you on the front lines, based on every other mission she's sent you on. And they're still waiting, I don't have any information on what you're doing though-**

 _Fine_

I get up from my hammock that I erected in the corner of engineering, and make my way off the frigate and towards the Alliance Sector of the Citadel, which fortunately is pretty close. I walk in the Admiral's office, snapped a quick salute while the Admiral was speaking, and then stood, waiting for her to finish her vid call. I look to her left, and see the Councilor sitting, looking anxious.

 _Got anything?_

 **-Nothing, the rat's very paranoid-**

 _Nice touch_

"Commander, excellent work on your last assignment, your intel proved to be invaluable, again. Any chance I can get you to transfer to Intel permanently?" The Admiral addressed me

"No Ma'am, I'll have to pass, I miss SpecOps a little too much, Intel just doesn't cut it" I claimed, "But what is the purpose of this meeting, I doubt you wanted a meeting for a debrief" I said, pointing out the obvious

"Yes, I'm not surprised you were able to surmise that. It's interesting, you were placed here because of Elysium, and now it's come full circle" She said with a small smirk

"I'm sorry?" I asked, playing dumb

"We finally got'em, the pirates that attacked Elysium. It's a moon, called Torfan, a major pirate anchor. We're going to hit it, and soon, which is why we're having this meeting." She claimed, with Udina standing up to speak.

"Commander, I have unprecedented news for you. Based on your Achievements and abilities, I plan on recommending you to the Council to join the Spectres" he claimed, with a devilish grin on his face.

 **-Well, that was unexpected-**

"Nah, I'm good" I deadpanned, getting an angry and confused look from Udina, and a smirk from the Admiral.

"Excuse me? This an opportunity of a life time, and you will never have it again. You don't have a choice."

"But I do, we both know that you plan on trying to get me in before Torfan, because the Council will not like this attack, especially so close to the Terminus. So, I figure, maybe 4-6 years after Torfan, they'll let Humanity have another go at it, assuming we don't do something else to piss them off again. Also, I have no intention on being the first Human Spectre, I don't like the spot light. And F.Y.I.," I said, leaning in closer, "don't try and pressure me into this Udina, I will kill you-" I coughed to interrupt myself, "Sorry, I will kill your career"

"Are you threatening me?!" he questioned, with a large dose of entitlement

"What? No!" I paused, "It's a promise" I said, turning toward the Admiral, who seems amused by the frustrated rat. "What exactly is my mission on Torfan, I highly doubt you'll give me back early, so they can just put me on the frontlines"

"I told you he'd say that" the Admiral addressed Udina, "No I'm not Jarrett. Your mission is simple, we're going to drop you in the middle of the chaotic battle, into there 'headquarters', if you can call it that. Your mission is to kill anything that's not a slave, and upload this V.I. program to their computer system. This is a three-fold attack, crippling their leadership, breaking up lines of communication, and gaining valuable intel."

"Understood, what's the timeline?" I asked

"The attack is in five days, you'll be on the carrier Einstein, it leaves it three days. You have two days of leave, I'll have them send the necessary information, dismissed" she ordered, talk about a mouthful, I make my way out of her office and towards my apartment for two days of uninterrupted peace.

 _Is Shepard in contact range?_

 **-No, she's on assignment for the next two days, surprisingly highly classified. Would you like me to hack into the Alliance database?-**

 _Not necessary, I'll leave a message for her, I have two days of being a couch potato, I'm going to enjoy this_

 **-You don't want to be a Spectre?-**

 _I'm not opposed to it, but Shepard needs to be the first Spectre, and I really don't want the spot light, she can deal with it_

 **-You are so lazy, what would you do without this job?-**

 _Hey, when I'm not at work I'm not lazy, and I don't know what I'd do without this job, I've only had one other before this anyways_

 **-Really? You never talk about your life before Mindor, what did you do?-**

 _I worked at a grocery store for a couple of years, talk about something else_

 **-Fine-**

 _How's that V.I. program you've been working on for Mordin?_

 **-Issues, I'm still getting a 3% fail rate when its running the drones-**

 _Have you tried changing the drones? Right now you have them as jack of all trades, why don't you specialize them?_

 **-Wow, that's actually a good idea-**

 _Why does everyone think I'm an idiot? Every time I have a good idea, you guys say that_

 **-It just surprises us every time you do-**

 _Im'a just, I'm just going to take a nap, Ooohhh look, chocolate_

 **Two days later**

"The Einstein, it's been awhile" I said aloud.

 **-When was the last time you saw it?-**

 _About 8 years ago, when it dropped Shepard and myself off_

 **-It's been six months since the last time you saw her-**

 _Yeah, well, they've had me busy here in intel. Everyone else there was an off the rack Marine recruit that's straight out of boot camp, they threw them a little training, and they think they're hot shit. Alright, now point me to a spot with little boot traffic and is quiet._

 **-The ship is outfitted with a spec ops wing, there's very little foot traffic there-**

 _It's hammock time!_

 **-You've got to stop saying that-**

 _Nope_

I make my way through the ship, Cortana lighting up the way through with the built-in heads up display. I walk into the wing, see a small gym, shooting range, and training area, along with a bathroom and small lounge area in the far wall. Bingo. I go and set up my hammock, and lay in it to test it out.

 **-You're not going to take another nap again, right?-**

 _I don't have any duty's on this ship, so yes =]._

I doze off after covering myself head to toe, thinking of what I'm going to encounter on Torfan. I know Shepard's a war hero, so I don't have to worry about her being the 'Butcher of Torfan', so that's nice. I later wake up to loud sounds, slip off my blanket just enough for my eyes to peek out. And I spy some marines at the shooting range, in a little too good of a mood based on their accuracy.

"You're in a good mood for someone who can barely hit a target!" A familiar voice said, getting the Marines attention. "If you plan on being down there, you better shape up! And fix your stance."

 _Cortana, did you know?_

 **-I did when she got aboard, but nothing before then. Remember? You wouldn't let me-**

I slowly get out of my hammock, not making a sound, and grabbed my rifle while Shep was drilling her marines. I set up my rifle, engaging the suppresser on it. I lined up a quick eight shots, one for each of the marines' targets.

 _Cortana, engage SAM, disengage when I finish the eight._

 **-Understood show off, siphoning power off your leg-**

Time seemed to slow slightly, not nearly as much as Elysium, but a little. My rifle shot off, feeling no recoil, I moved to the next seven targets, finishing them all off before anyone could turn around, and time came back to normal.

 **-SAM disengaged, leg power at 98 percent-**

The Marines finally turned around, quite mad, but seeing the red stripe on my hoodie made them hold their tongues.

"Commander?" Shep asked, barely breaking her 'Shepard' routine in front of her subordinates. "So, the Demon returns" she said with a grin

"You know just how to push my buttons Lieutenant" I responded, getting odd looks and whispers from the Marines. Ever since Elysium, I'm either worshipped or feared, like a zoo animal. It's annoying.

"Back to the range" she ordered, and they snapped too, and she nodded me towards the lounge. I walk over, and plop down on the couch. "What are you doing on here? I thought you're still with Intel" she stated

"I am, Intel wants me on Torfan, while you and your boys are on the frontlines I'll be taking down their command center, making it easier for you" I claimed

"That's it?" she asked, fishing for info, not wanting to ask.

"Well, a special set of rules of engagement, and to obviously gather intel. It's been a few weeks since I've seen you, anything new?" I asked

"Not really, what about you?" she asked

"Nothing much, they wanted to make me a Spectre, but I turned that down. Also, I ate your chocolate." I deadpanned

"What?"

"I was hungry, and I was on back to back assignments, and I didn't go shopping. I'll pay you back" I said with a quick wink.

"Not that smartass, you turned down being a Spectre?" she questioned

"Look, I appreciated the offer, but you know I hate spot lights. I mean, I'd be the second human Spectre, but not the first"

"Does it matter?" she asked

"Who was the second man on the moon?" I asked, and she quickly caught on to my point

"Whatever, do you think they'll offer you it again?"

I just shrugged. "I don't know, maybe they'll offer it to you next," I said, getting a 'Really?' look from her, "but there's no way that happening anytime soon, especially once the find out what we're about to do"

"Yeah, you said something about your ROE, what is it?"

"Anything that's not a slave doesn't get to breath" I said looking away, "Be careful when you're out there. Me and you don't exactly have a good history with Batarians"

"I will" she said, sliding her hand to mine, out of sight from the others. "I want you to be careful, I've seen you in combat, you get incredible tunnel vision, it'd make a Krogan nervous"

"I know, and I will. You should be grateful, you don't have to deal with politicians a lot, turns out intel and politics are pretty intertwined."

 **-Chase, update from Mordin, project Hermes was a success, our plant in Cerberus is in-**

 _Thank you_

"That doesn't surprise me, where's your sniper?" She asked me, I just realized that she hasn't seen me in combat for a while.

"I don't really snipe much anymore, I stay mid to close range, just a rifle, shotgun, and a pistol." I said, "I told you, being in the back is boring"

"I almost forgot" she said, laying her head against the couch, looking a little down

"What?" I asked

"It's just that we get to be stationed on the same ship for a couple of days, and we probably won't get to spend any time alone"

"I knew it" I said, "you just use me for my body", and that earned me a hard punch into the arm. "Sorry" I said, looking over at the Marines who just moved over to the gym, "You're pretty good with being in charge of a large group"

"I guess, all part of the job" she commented

"Not if you're me, they tend to stick me in small groups, or usually just by myself"

"Well, quit being so good at your job, and they might" she deadpanned with a grin, and she suddenly got up and started looking over my armor, "Something's different"

"Very astute of you" I chimed, walking over to it, "I'll show you, go over to the sparring mat", and I put on my armor, and glided over to Shepard, who's got a suspicious look. I reach my hand up to clear my visor, so she can see me. "Okay, go ahead and throw a warp at me, strongest one too"

"What?!"

"Come on, do it, and don't hold back" I said, taunting her with my hands. She started to glow purple, and threw a warp at me, and just as it reached my armor, it disappeared as it went over me, and small, thin purple streaks started glowing throughout my armor.

 **-Bio nodes at 43% capacity-**

I walk over to the dividing wall between the shooting range and gym, getting confused looks from the Marines.

 _Charge right glove_

 **-Done-**

I punch the wall, releasing the stored energy from Biotic nodes throughout my armor, and two placed in my leg, putting a massive dent in the solid metal wall.

"What do you think?" I asked, Sheps mouth on the floor

"You can use biotics?"

"No" I claimed, "I can trap the energy through the use of eezo nodes, don't know how they work, but I can harness them and release it, multiplying my physical attacks massively. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, a little, and you wonder why they call you the 'Demon of the Alliance'?" she said

"What? They say that?"

"Yes" she said laughing.

 **-Did you not know that?-**

 _No!_

"I'm really tired of these nick names" I said, shaking my head.

"Commander Jarrett, you're needed in debriefing room one" someone said over the intercom

"I'll be on my way in a few minutes" I said, and it shut off. "Well kid, I'll see you later" I pointed over at my hammock, "If anyone goes in it, they will regret it" I said looking at the marines, I think one might have shit himself.

"Cool it Chase, these guys don't know better, you're scaring them, you big teddy bear" Shep quipped with a grin.

"Fine, but that includes you!"

"Oh really?" she asked, "oh, pray tell, how will I regret it?"

"I'm not gonna dignify that with a response!" I said, walking out the door.

 **-You lost-**

 _Well it wouldn't hurt to help, you know I tend to lose to Shep, she knows me too well_

 **-That's cheating-**

I walk out the debriefing room, not happy at all.

 **-That plan sucks-**

 _I concur, but we'll have to make the best of it_

"Commander, you like your assignment?" I look over and see Shepard

"Not really, you next?" I asked

"Yeah, they want to go over my role down there, what's wrong with your plan, why don't you like it?" she asked

"It sucks, I have to halo jump, out of a shuttle, into a heavily reinforced and guarded complex, wipe everyone one out, and go deal with everyone inside" I said

"Isn't that what you expected?" she asked

"Yes, but I have to halo jump from low orbit, and the base has a quick reaction force, so when I get inside the compound, they have back up coming. On top of their air support"

"That does suck" she deadpanned

"Yeah, I have to go plan, meet in the mess for dinner?" I asked

"It's a date" she said, walking into the debriefing room.

"Shepard" I said, getting her to turn around in the door way, "It was Buzz Aldrin"


	19. Chapter 19 - Torfan

**A/N: Hey everyone! I planned on loading this on Christmas day, but I was having issues with fanfiction not letting me upload anything for the past two days, hopefully this is resolved completely. I made this one extra long, and hopefully I can resume my old pace of uploads, Merry late Christmas!**

Torfan

"Hey, you" a voice said while I was sipping my hot cocoa in the cafeteria, reading on my omnitool.

 **-I think they're talking to you-**

 _What?_

"You, the so called 'Demon'." the guy said with tone of disgust, and I look up to see a couple of Marines from Shepard's squad.

"Is there a reason you're interrupting my beverage, you little pyjak?" I responded, stealing Wrex's line.

"What? Yeah, I'll make this quick, stay away from lieutenant Shepard"

"What? I didn't catch that" I said with a small smile, leaning back, arms crossed

"I see the way you look at her, stay away, she's into someone already"

"Ah," I responded, pausing to take a sip of my cocoa. "Does this someone happen to be you?"

He just smirked, "Perhaps, it's a work in progress."

I couldn't help but start laughing my ass off. "Listen kid, just because she unknowingly flirts with you, which she probably thinks she's just being nice, doesn't mean she's into you"

"Stop talking like you fucking know her, I've been under her command for an entire year. Stay away from her. Understood?" He asked, slamming his hands on the table, coming face to face with me, and out of pure instinct I whip out my knife, pressed against his neck. His eyes went wide, and his two buddies got tense.

"Listen hear you little shit, don't act like you know either me or the Lt. Secondly, don't threaten someone who outranks and out matches you, so fuck off before I change my mind on not putting you and your friends in the med bay for a week. And if I ever see you approach me again, I'm breaking one of your legs, regardless of the reason, now fuck off" I said, moving my knife to knick his neck, nothing a band-aid won't cover, and he and his buddies ran off. I really am living up to my name.

 **-Was that last part necessary?-**

 _No, but it was fun._

 **-Well, can't say you're not living up to you name-**

 _Ha! I just thought that._

 **-Twelve hours till we leave-**

 _Did they get us a shuttle yet?_

 **-They did, we're on shuttle 23a-**

 _Isn't that_

 **-Yes-**

"Hey Chase" I look up to see Shepard

"Hey back at you" I responded, "Question out of the blue, opinion on your Sergeant Wilks"

"Uhh, yeah, good sergeant I guess. Good leader, very protective, why?"

"Well" I said, "I had a little chat with him not too long ago. He apparently has a thing for you, and was very threatened by me. It was a nice little chat, I let him walk away with just a band-aid", and Shep just facepalmed.

"I don't even know what to say to that"

"Well, you're a pro at hiding our relationship, especially since he's been under you for an entire year and couldn't figure out you're not already involved"

"Well, I don't try to socialize with my subordinates"

"Really, you don't talk to them about their lives and try and figure out who you're serving with"

"Well yeah" she said, "But it's not like I go to clubs and drinking with them"

"Well it didn't work, because he's into you, and hard. He actually threatened an officer, one that can wreck his career too"

"Oh my god" she said, laying her head on the table. "I'm going to kill him"

"Oh, no need to do that, I can't blame him" I said with a grin, "Just drill the hell out of him, maybe after Torfan, we have a little less than twelve hours till we leave"

"I can't believe that happened" she replied, now rubbing her temples

"I thought it was hilarious, though I'd rather avoid putting Alliance personnel in the med bay, so if you could avoid getting guys to fall for you, I'd appreciate it"

"I don't think you can talk, I have to get updates from your 'female friend' all the time, that's embarrassing, especially since she knows about us" she retorted

"What? Who?"

"That Cortana Chick" she replied, and I just busted into laughter, not able to hold it in.

 _I completely forgot she knows you exist to an extent, and that you talk with her_

 **-How?-**

 _It's not like we talk much about it._

"Trust me, whenever you meet Cortana, you'll understand and not feel embarrassed or jealous"

"Who said I was jealous?" she asked

"Uh-huh, okay. You know, we'll be on the same shuttle down there, I'll have to leave a little early, but we get to be on the same ship." I said

"Really?"

"Yup, that's gonna be fun, I'll get to say high to Wilks" I said, with a grin plastered on my face.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you on the shuttle, I'm going to go train and practice with my team, and I know you're going to go sleep the next 11 hours anyways"

"You know me so well" I said with a wink, and Shepard got up and walked away, smirking the whole way. "You're more than welcome to join me!" I yelled, and she didn't even look back, just flipped me off and kept walking.

 **-I take it you're going to go take a nap-**

 _Yeah, there's no more planning for me to do, so I might as well be well rested_

 **-You actually have a valid excuse this time-**

 _There's nothing wrong with liking to take naps!_

 **-You take naps often-**

 _I'm that good._

I get up, and make my way to my hammock, and on the way there I couldn't help but find the Med bay. I walk into it, completely empty of people, and it's nearly the exact same, apart from new medical equipment.

 **-Is this bringing back some memories?-**

 _I can't believe it's been eight years since Mindor._

 **-And meeting Shepard-**

 _Yeah, you should've met her. She was like a little kid back then, she's really become her own._

 **-You have as well. You help run the most important information network, responsible for me, and bringing together Mordin and Thane to prepare for the reapers. Lesser men would've broke, but you've achieved a lot, was offered to be a Spectre, and become one of the most well-known soldiers in the Alliance-**

 _Thanks for the pep talk, and I'm not too happy about the last one, but I'm tired, wake me up two hours prior, I want a small workout before Torfan._

 **-Okay-**

I make my way to my hammock, Shepard and her squad in the gym, I grab my noise cancelling head phones, and doze off. I wake up later from Cortana's annoying wakeup signal. If I don't wake up within 3 minutes of her waking me up, she plays Friday by Rebecca Black, it works. I notice the gym's empty, so I go and grab a quick workout before getting something to eat.

 **-There are some biotic portion bars in the lounge if you don't want to eat in the cafeteria, it's quite crowded right now, we leave in 30 minutes-**

 _Got it, thank you. Can you go ahead and light up a path to the shuttle, I'll wait it out there._

 **-Done-**

 _And my tube?_

 **-In your armory bag-**

 _Thank you, I'd be lost without you._

 **-Yes, yes you would-**

I eat my portion bar, bag one for later, and throw on my armor. On my way to the shuttle I got quite a few looks, my unique armor look has become quite famous in these past couple of years. I was either gawked at, or looked at with disgust. Either way, it's clear that the ship, with the exception of a few people and the Captain, didn't know I was aboard the ship. I eventually make it to the shuttle, apparently ahead of everyone else, probably getting one last meal in before Torfan, or sending messages out to be sent once communications are up. The entire ship has been dark for personal communiques since restocking after leaving the Citadel.

 _Is Shepard and her men on their way?_

 **-I would imagine, they've been in the cafeteria for a while, probably will be here in five minutes, why?-**

 _I just thought of a song that would scare the shit out of them, it goes perfect with me being a demon._

 **-That doesn't surprise me, I take it that you plan on smoking your cigar at the same time?-**

 _Always before a big mission, and it's 100% Cuban, it'd be a crime if I didn't._

 **-Remind me again, what constitutes a big mission in your mind?-**

 _If there's a good chance I could die._

 **-There's always a chance Chase-**

 _If there's a good chance I could die, and I have a gut feeling about it._

 **-Yes, you and your gut-**

 _It's saved me plenty of times._

 **-And I'm not knocking it, it just confuses me is all-**

 _You'll understand one day, it's like you know you should go straight, but somethings telling you to go left, and you do, and it turns out straight was the wrong way, like instincts._

 **-I wouldn't hold your breath on my understanding of it like you do, I understand it at an evolutionary stand point, but how you experience it, that goes over my head-**

 _Meh, I'll figure a way for you to understand one day._

I start to hear a lot more foot traffic in the shuttle bay, look up and see Shepard and her marines all decked out. She just stands out in her heavy armor, which was modified my Mordin, with the N7 badge and the stripe down her arm. I stand up as they approach, picking up my rifle and Jaegers, securing it on my back.

"Was starting to think you chickened out on me there, Shepard" I said as the Shuttle opened, and we strolled in.

"In your dreams Jarrett, you wish I didn't make it, it would make you stand out even more" she quipped

"Oh, you got me, that's what I'm worried about" I said sarcastically, getting a glare through my visor. I know she can't see me, but that's terrifying.

"Launch in 1 minute" the pilot yelled, and most of the marines took the seats, and the rest of us just grabbed the hooks on the roof, waiting to take off.

"Launching!" he yelled, "Four minutes till drop Commander"

"Copy!" I yelled back, turning my attention to Shepard and her marines, Wilks staring daggers at me. "Y'all mind if I play a little pump up music, just to get me loose?" I asked, getting nods from everyone, and a questioning look from Shepard. I retract my mouth piece in my helmet, pull out my tube containing my cigar, and light it up. I motion to my omnitool, making it look like I'm doing something, and Cortana took over.

 **-What song?-**

 _Bodies, by Drowning Pool._

 **-Well, you're embracing your name, how nice-**

 _Just play._

While I know everyone else is thinking 'What the hell?', I couldn't help but notice Shepard's little smirk behind her helmet. I just gave her a shrug, and waited till the song was over. I looked over to Wilks, giving him a small wave, and a finger gun to his leg, getting him to flinch. I know it's mean, but it turns out I'm very jealous when it comes to Shepard.

 **-Song's over, would you like some more?-**

 _No thank you._

"You just love to scare people, don't you?" Shepard asked me, and loud enough for the entire ship to hear.

I just shrugged my arms, "They call me 'The Demon of the Alliance', I figured it'd be fun to play the role. Plus, I have a reputation to up hold"

"Sorry about that" she said

"For what?" I asked, confused why she's having this conversation with me here and now, in front of all her marines.

"Elysium, if I didn't mess up in the front lines, you wouldn't have had to come and save me, nearly dying in the process too, that is what gave you your nickname" she said, I get it, she wants her men to not see me as the Demon. She must really like them.

"Yeah, well, I've known you eight years now, I wasn't just going to let them take you into slavery" I said, closing my mouth piece.

"30 seconds till we drop Commander!" The pilot yelled towards me, changing the subject. Thank you pilot

"Stay safe out there" Shepard said, putting a hand on my shoulder. The shuttle door opened right behind me, ready for me to drop.

"You too Shep" I said, with a small slap on her cheek, and not her face. I jumped backwards out of the shuttle, dodging Shepard's right hook, falling towards Torfan. I immediately adjust myself for the fall, getting myself into position.

 **-One minute till we reach the base-**

 _Take over the shuttles mass effect fields, have them kick in at the last minute, give me a good entrance._

 **-Done, how good of an entrance?-**

 _Stun them into silence, and give me a couple of seconds to see my surroundings._

 **-I have just the thing-**

 _When I land, start Echo 1._

I fall into the middle of a courtyard, creating a sonic boom and throwing dust everywhere, giving me some natural camouflage.

 _Cortana, if you don't mind._

 **-SAM engaged-**

I'm immediately able to see through the dust with some clarity. I glance behind me and see the large, reinforced door to their command center, with what I'm assuming is the anti-air battery and its crew of four next to it. I look in front of me and see a large gate, with two mg nests to the sides of it on the top of the wall, all crewed and looking into the courtyard. I look to my left and right, both have designated marksman, snipers, and heavy's on the walls. That's 18 men, 22 including the crew for the battery.

 _Engage cloak._

My cloak engages, and I make my way up to the closest mg nest, plant two grenades quickly, and move to the farther mg nest. I pull out my knife, and quickly dispatch the three there. I holster my knife, and pull out my Jaeger missile launcher, they're extremely powerful, but the handheld ones are onetime use only. I line up my shot, and with the click of a button, while everyone's still focused on the now settling dust, an explosion from my grenades take out the other mg nest. I pull the trigger and with a massive jolt, the Jaeger takes out the AA battery in one shot, 10 down, 12 left.

I drop my jaeger, leaving me with one left, and pull out my rifle. I aim down the wall, and started dropping the six closest to me. I started running towards them, the closest two threw warp fields at me, but it was just absorbed by my armor. I take two shots, and drop the closest Biotic. The next four did the same and my rifle's overheated, and now my shields have dropped to 20 percent, since the 6 on the other side of the courtyard finally woke up. I take cover for 3 seconds, and my shields start to charge, I pop out at the last guy on my side, but he threw an overload at my rifle, temporarily disabling it, I just ready my right arm,

 _Charge right hand, use 50%!_

I swing at the guy, hearing a cascading sound of cracking coming from his ribs on impact, and I literally punched him out of the courtyard, and suddenly my shields drop down to 5 percent, and a massive explosion hit my right side, fortunately it sent me into cover.

 _Damage?_

 **-Nothing medigel and your nanites can't fix, but your right side of your torso plates are nearly gone. I wouldn't recommend getting hit with any large ordnance, you suit structural integrity is almost compromised, another hit may give you permanent damage to your body-**

 _Got it, overclock SAM to 200%._

 **-Okay, will engage when you leave cover-**

I get up, and start running around the courtyard while on top of the wall, moving twice the speed of a normal human. Whenever I overclock my implants, I can only do it for short, in 15-second bursts, and I need to cool down three minutes before reusing. It also drains a lot of energy, taking it from my shield generators, leaving me without shields. When I reach them, SAM goes back to 100%, I already pulled out my shotgun from my back, and dispose of the first three, and I dive into cover for three seconds. My shields recharge, I jump out of cover, and there's a Batarian right in front of me.

 _Right leg, all that's left!_

I kick the four eyes in the chest, sending him flying far and fast, and falling to the ground limp. I pull up my shotgun at the last one, unloading it until it overheats.

 _And that's 22. Scan the bunker, tell me what I'm dealing with._

 **-I've tried, the bunker's heavily reinforced and blocks out all attempts at scans, though I can confirm that your last jaeger is enough to punch a hole into the doors-**

I make my way to in front of the bunker, and shoulder my last jaeger to punch through.

 **-Chase!-**

And right as Cortana went to warn me, I felt something driving into my left shoulder plates, I drop the jaeger, spin around, knocking out whatever was driving into me. I look down and see a Batarian, with a sword, on his knees from exhaustion and his injuries.

 **-It didn't pierce the armor-**

 _I thought I got them all._

I look at the defeated Batarian, and follow his blood trail to a few feet from where I landed. Damn! Right in my blind spot from when I was scanning the area. I pick up his sword, and quickly dispose of him, making it quick to end his suffering. I couldn't help but get mesmerized by the sword, I can't believe I didn't think of this before.

 **-Chase, you've been staring at it for an entire minute, let's get moving-**

I holster the sword in my empty slot from the jaegers, and pick up my last one off the ground, taking a quick shot at the door, making a 6-foot radius hole in the doors, very satisfying. I jog up to the door, shotgun at the ready, and climb in.

 _What am I working with?_

 **-Only five guards, and about 7 people working here. I can confirm that this is the Command center, and I've blocked all outgoing communications. Echo 1 worked, they had no Idea we were outside, the loop you had me played fooled them-**

 _I'm not going to lie, didn't think it'd work, and only 5?_

 **-I don't think they expected to be caught with a surprise attack, and with the echo, they didn't bother with their reaction force-**

 _Too easy._

I started making my way through the bunker, quickly dispatching the four guards sent to inspect the explosion. I reach the main door to the command center, 8 people, 1 guard and 7 people running the command center. I pull out my newest addition to the arsenal, and push the door open.

 _SAM, 200%._

I immediately started towards the guard, splitting him in half, I jump over a console, landing behind three that were pulling out their pistols, separating them at their waists, I turn around, and charge at three more at some consoles, ending them, and I charge at the last one, who dropped his shot gun.

"Please stop Demon, I know who you are, please spare me!" he cried, putting his head down and putting up his hands.

"Maybe, if you direct all your aircraft to this location. Including those already engaged." I ordered

"Yes of course sir!" He yelled, running over to the console. He changed his attitude quick. I walked over to some other console, plugging in the OSD the Alliance wanted to extract data with.

 **-He did it, all aircraft moving to that position-**

 _Really, that easy?_

 **-Would you have preferred it to be easy?-**

 _I thought he would have argued against it, I kill him, and then you'd have to do it._

 **-Look at him, he'll follow and do whatever he's told by whoever's the strongest, and right now, it's you-**

 _Huh._

"So, you'll spare me?" he asked

"Sorry, I have orders, no one lives. I'll make it quick" I said, lobbing off his head before he can protest against it.

 _Notify Alliance Command that all enemy aircraft is moving to that location. Fish in a barrel._

 **-Already done-**

I wait about 10 minutes for the OSD to finish, but it's only at 50%. They said they can transmit it wirelessly, but only if need be, so I have to wait while we're in the middle of a massive battle.

 _Jesus, look at me, I'm covered in Batarian blood. It's effective, but so messy._

 **-Perhaps, I take it you want a sword in your arsenal now?**

 _Why not, I figure I'll embrace this whole 'Demon' thing now. Plus, it's so damn effective, and fun._

"Shadow Knife, this is overlord Luna, how copy?" came through my headset.

"Good copy Luna" I replied

"Excellent work on their command center, all of their air support is being picked off, and all that's left is an ununified ground force"

"Thank you"

"Look, I just got word that I've got a squad 1 klick to your south is completely pinned down and taking casualties, I need you to double time it over there"

"Copy that Luna, moving immediately" I replied, closing the channel and making a run south.

 _Make sure the information on that OSD gets transmitted to the Alliance._

 **-I'm already on it-**

 _Go ahead and keep a copy for ourselves_

 **-Already done-**

I make my way south, getting about half way there.

"Shadow, be advised, the squad you're heading to does have a Combat inserted reporter"

"Understood, shadow out."

 _Damn, reporters._

 **-What are you going to do?-**

 _Nothing, can't focus on that right now._

I start running, quickly making the other half way, I start walking slow, then cloaked to get myself a better view of the battlefield. Our marines are pegged against those rock outcroppings, and their downed makos and transport vehicles, only 5 left, that's including the reporter. They're slowly being chipped down by about 15 enemy combatants. All with their back towards me. Without even me saying anything, Cortana laid out a path for me, starting with the one in the back.

 **-Chase, this was supposed to be the QRF for the command center, these are hired mercenaries, a step up from pirates. They're probably ex-military-**

 _Understood. Overclock, 200%._

I grab my shotgun, and start moving, I'm able to take out four before it overheats, switching to my sword. I keep moving, moving faster than anything they've seen before, and chop another four. By this point they've noticed me, and started focus firing on me, allowing the Marines to take down three, someone even used some biotics. I keep moving, trying to weave in and out of cover, taking another three out. I keep moving, but by now the overclock ended, so I've lost my sped, surprise, and shields. I take cover, and once my shields charge, I run at the last guy with my shot gun, but some idiot threw an overload, missing him and hitting my gun. I drop the shot gun, shields absorbing shot from the guys sniper rifle, and close the gap. My shields depleted, and from point blank range, aims at my chest, but I bumped his rifle, and it hits me square in my left shoulder. I tackle him to the ground, and I quickly get up before him, pull out my sword, and split him in half with a single hand, from head to groin.

I stow my sword, grab my shotgun, and slowly walk over to the remaining Marines with my limp arm, the reporter's camera on me the whole time. Two of the marines run out, and start checking the bodies, ensuring the fight's over. I get there, and notice that there's at least 7 KIA, and someone tending a single wounded on the ground. I look over, and the reporter and some marine look stunned into silence.

"Sitrep" I ordered, but the marine just looked at me dumbfounded. "I said sitrep", but he did nothing, the man attending the wounded quickly got up, and snapped a quick salute.

"Second lieutenant Alenko, Sir! 7 KIA, 1 severely wounded, 3 combat able, and the reporter. Besides you, highest ranking officer here." He said, I returned the salute and put my hand to my helmet.

"Overlord, this is Shadow Knife" I started, and Alenko started treated my shoulder. "Enemy has been dealt with, we have 7 KIA, Two wounded, including me, 3 Combat able, and the Reporter"

"Understood Shadow, excellent work, we have evac 3 mikes out, hang tight." He replied, closing the channel.

"Alenko, get everyone ready, Evac's in three minutes"

"Do you need more medigel?" he asked

"No, I'll be fine, focus on your wounded"

"You're the Demon of the Alliance?!" the reporter said to me as Alenko walked away, turning his camera towards me. It just occurred to me that I'm pretty much soaked in blood, even if most of it is dried. "You just butchered those Batarians"

"No, I killed pirates and slavers" I snapped back at him. "And it was either that, or they kill you, easy choice, goodbye." I walked over to where the other marines were.

"Are you okay, sir?" one of the marines asked me

"I'm fine, thank you, tend to yourselves" I said, sitting down on the ground. Once we got into the ship, I had Cortana shut the camera drone down, and passed out from exhaustion. To be honest, I haven't overclocked that much in a long time, and it's exhausting.

I wake up, look around, and notice that I'm in the med bay of the Einstein, along with a few other marines.

 _Cortana?_

 **-Good morning, how'd you sleep?-**

 _A little sore in the arm, but I feel perfectly fine. How long was I out?_

 **-About eight hours, all the fighting's over for the most part. Now they're rescuing any slaves they can find-**

 _Good, and Shepard?_

 **-A few cracked ribs, and a shot to the leg, but overall, perfectly fine, she's in the lounge-**

 _Alright, time to sneak out of here._

I sneak out, having Cortana message the doctor that I feel perfectly fine, and that I'll go easy on the shoulder, and make my way to the lounge. Walking in, I could she that Shep's on my hammock of all things, reading on a data pad. Most likely after-action reports coming in. I sneak over to her, not making a peep.

"I thought I warned you about my hammock" I said loudly, getting a jolted Shepard, who jumped out and came quickly for a hug.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Hero"

"I'm fine, and what?" I asked

"You made the news, about you rescuing that small convoy, though that's not what they're calling you" she said

"Let me guess, 'Butcher of Torfan'?" I asked, getting a quick nod from her. "Yeah, the reporter called me something like that when I was down there"

"You're not mad?" she questioned

"No, frankly, I just don't care anymore" I said with a shrug, "How'd your op go?"

"Good, me and my squad got away with only a few scratches" she said, pushing me onto the couch, and she landed right next to me.

"You call a shot to the leg and a few broken ribs scratches?"

"If know you, you would've said the same if I asked" she said with a grin

"Fine" I conceded, "Want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Maybe later, but first I want to have a little fun, I don't want to hold back any more" she said as she mounted on top of me, and started kissing on me on the neck.

"And if we're caught?" I asked, interrupting her

"I had some spare time, figured out how to lock that door, and we're alone" She said with a grin

"Okay then" I said, resuming where we left off

 _Make sure that door really is locked Cortana._

 **-Done-**


	20. Chapter 20 - Ultimatum

Ultimatum

 **-We dock in thirty minutes-**

 _Got it, go ahead and let the Admiral know that I'll be there in an hour._

"Hey, you're almost free. How's it feel?" Shepard asked

"Yeah, I don't know" I said, getting a confused look from Shepard. "Look, my contract is up next year, and I've been a headache for the Alliance. That's why they sidelined me to the spook corps in the first place. My first real mission out, and I make headlines. I don't think this isn't going to bode well for me."

"They won't kick you out"

"And they're not going to, they just wait the 6 months till May 2179, and not sign the dotted line." I retorted

"But Anderson won't let them do it, hell, you know Admiral Hackett, can't he do something?" she asked.

"And have them put their careers at risk? No, I dug my hole, I'll lay in it." I replied, getting all mopey

"What about…. I got nothing" she said, wrapping her arms around me from behind

"Don't worry kid, I'll take care of it" I said, receiving a slap to the back of my head

"I'm not a kid, what about the Shadow Broker? Doesn't he owe you a favor?"

"I don't think there's much left there. I'll talk to you later, I'm going to hit the treadmill till we get there, burn off some stress, I'll message you when the meeting's over" I said, walking over to the gym.

"Okay" she replied, walking into the showers

 **-Good to see you're in a good mood-**

 _Well, my career's pretty much over, why should I be in a good mood?_

 **-Cause it's not-**

 _What are you talking about?_

 **-Oh, I'm not going to ruin the surprise-**

 _What did you do?_

 **-I may have peeked into some high-level Alliance officials communications, they do have a plan for you-**

 _I don't know what to be more concerned about, you know about what they're planning for me, or you are hiding it from me._

 **-I'll say this, it's a fair compromise, you might even like it, maybe-**

 _Any hints into what I'm walking into?_

 **-Udina won't be there-**

 _As happy as that makes me, I was hoping for a real hint._

 **-The Alliance just made an agreement with the Turian Hierarchy and the Citadel Council to develop and commission the Normandy, they're calling it Blackbird-**

 _And? The Normandy was originally meant to go to some other guy, but because of a disagreement or something, they changed it to Anderson, and that's sometime in 2183, over four years away. You're telling me they're planning that far ahead?_

 **-Well, my best assumption is that you being in this universe has changed certain things, because they've already choose Anderson to captain it-**

 _What? And Shepard? Any communications regarding her as a spectre candidate?_

 **-Yes and no. The Spectre, Nihlus, has been in contact with Alliance command regarding people for possible Spectres. They received a list of five names from Nihlus, including you and Shepard, and the Alliance expressed interest in the both of you, but given how the Council is not too happy with us over Torfan, they decided to not bring it up until Blackbird's in its final stages-**

 _Really? That seems a little too convenient._

 **-And?-**

 _Nothing, just a little thought that's been nawing at me for the past few years, not worth worrying about it._

 **-What is it?-**

 _What if this is all fake? Like I'm in some sort of coma and this is all a figment of my imagination, because everything's been going my way. Sometimes I question if this is real._

 **-Hmmm, interesting theory, unfortunately there's no way to prove or disprove it, and it's not like you haven't had trying times since being here. Plus, me and Thane kind of push yours and Shepard's name around, giving you notoriety around certain circles. This universe is now fundamentally different than the one you experienced on your computer. By the way, Thane and Mordin are both on the Citadel currently-**

 _That's why I said it's not worth worrying about. And they're both here? Why?_

 **-Mordin's here on business, he didn't specify what. Thane's visiting Kolyat-**

I get off the treadmill, realizing I've ran 5km and we docked without noticing. I take a quick shower, throw on some new clothes and make my way for Admiral Spook. I get to the Admirals office, and have to wait for five minutes till they let me in. Odd, I've never had to wait. I walk in, and see the Admiral end a vid-call with Admiral Hackett, and Captain Anderson is over to my right.

"Dammit Anderson, you better have not risked your career for me" I said, crossing my arms.

"You're a good friend Jarrett, but not that good. I'll pull some strings, but won't risk my career" he replied.

"I see your bed-side manner hasn't changed"

"Alright boys," the Admiral cut in, "Let's cut to the chase, no pun intended"

"I get it" I cut in after her, "I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place, and certain Alliance Brass doesn't want me anymore, what are my options?"

"Straight to the point, one of my favorite qualities about you." she said, picking up a paper file. "You have one choice, we have a plan for you, but it's a few years in the pipeline, so you join the Horsemen, or don't get re-signed come May"

"Yeah, I know Project Blackbird is a few years down the line. What the hell is a Horsemen?"

"How do you know anything regarding Blackbird?" Anderson butted in.

"I was relegated to working with spooks for the last two years, I picked up a few tricks and friends"

"How much do you know?" Spook asked me

"Pretty much everything, including contacting us, except I have no Idea what a Horsemen is"

 **-I've got nothing, at least on electronic databases in the Alliance regarding 'Horsemen'-**

"Okay, this doesn't really affect anything" she said, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "The Horsemen are an elite set of operatives, who perform black ops for the Alliance, and there's only ever four at a time. They operate with their own set of rules, as long as the mission is completed. But the Alliance will deny everything, and you'll operate out of a small base, not attached to the Alliance. No one ever knows the identity of all four, and to put it as simple as possible, they're the Alliance military version of Spectres. Except, with some oversite, and a lot more secrecy"

"Bull, I've never heard if it, not even rumors of it"

"Because it's very compartmentalized and on paper only, no trail, and besides us, only one other person will now about you, minus some high up politicians. Fortunately, we just had an opening, so some higher-ups, including myself, Anderson, and Hackett thought this would be the perfect job until Blackbird's operational" she said

 **-Kai Leng was just arrested-**

 _This would be the perfect job for him._

"And the specifics of the job?" I asked

"Will vary, usually about 1 mission a month, so lots of free time. Missions vary from assassinations, to intel gathering, to infiltrating pirate groups, etc. You'll also be permanently assigned to the Citadel, we'll help you with finding a suitable base of operations. You'll receive missions from either myself or Admiral Hackett"

 **-We already have a warehouse here on the Citadel that's unused, perfect for this situation-**

I just nodded, my only goal from joining the Alliance was to be able to help Shepard, and if they're already planning to put me on the Normandy, along with Shepard, I'll just grind out these next few years on the Citadel.

"Well?" Spook and Anderson asked

"I'll do it, given I don't have much of a choice if I want to stay in the Alliance, but I want one thing in return. Shepard has to be part of Blackbird, deal?" I asked, and they both nodded. I can see from Spook's grin that they already choose to put her on the ship, but I needed to make sure. "I can make my own arrangements for my base of operations, I guess I'll hear from you when you have my first assignment" I said, snapping a salute, and walking out.

*Cass, just finished my meeting. Call me when you're free. -Chase*

 **-That went over pretty well, I'm surprised you're not mad-**

 _It could've been worse, and Shepard's on the Normandy. And the thought of working solo, under my own rules, is nice. No spooks, except the Admiral, but she's grown on me._

Cortana suddenly lit up my HUD, leading to the warehouse, somewhere on the Zakera ward. I make my way there, passing by some familiar sights. I come up to the building, quite a large one, and open the door. Walking in I see the size of this place, at least two stories high, about the size of four cars long, and about a little over a two-car garage in width. At the end I see a small gym, and a small lounging area with a t.v. and large bookcase, and a door leading to a bathroom I presume. Above it is a loft, and I see a bed and a small kitchen, along with a wardrobe. Looking around I see fabricators, simulators, and other tech.

"What do you think?" I look over, and see Mordin doing something on a console.

"This is great, but how the hell did you know I'd need it?" I asked

"I can answer that" I look over, and Cortana popped up in her holographic form, a nice change of pace. "Soon after we left Torfan I started observing certain Alliance channels, and they spoke of you. While they didn't go into details of the 'Horsemen', they did mention that you needed a base of operations on the Citadel, so I contacted Mordin, and we got too it."

"Yes, Horsemen, fascinating, nod to the biblical ones no doubt, will have to look in to at a later date" he paused to breath, "You like your new base of operations? Was fitted with full armory and fabrication lab, as well as heavy machinery and industrial grade fabricators"

"Yeah, it's great and all, but I don't know how to use all this crap" I said, pointing to everything

"That's where I come in" Cortana said, "You promised if we had the time, you'd let me teach you. Now you have a lot of free time over the next four years, I'm going to make you a savant"

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that" I commented

"Anyways, Cortana and I choose this location for a specific reason" Mordin started, "Given that this was a warehouse, it's outfitted with an elevator to a private dock, behind that bookcase. As well I installed a security system that even Cortana would have a tough time hacking, and the walls, ceiling, and floor are reinforced with three inches of a modified Salaris armor. The only people authorized to get in here are a few officers that you trust from the Alliance, all of us, and Shepard of course"

"Cool" I said, strolling through my new pad

"I had arrangements to have your stuff from your old apartment moved into here, as well as Shepard's" Cortana mentioned

"You've been busy Mordin" I said, just getting a shrug from him, "We should all do lunch, invite Thane and Kolyat"

"I already have, they insisted on pizza" Mordin said

"I have no complaints, how's the dreadnaught coming along?" I asked

"Guys" Cortana interjected, but Mordin and myself ignored her

"It's coming along well, should be finished around June 2182, those drones you and Cortana came up with are invaluable, slow, but they work"

"DREADNAUGHT?" I look over, and see Shepard of all people, and she looks pissed. I look to my right, and Mordin, by reflexes, backs up grabbing his pistol. I stop him, able to move faster than him, dropping his pistol and pulling him towards me. "If I'm going down for this, you're going with me" I whispered at him, holding him tight.

 _How the hell did she know where I was?_

 **-I let her know, thought you'd like to see her in person, didn't anticipate this, and I tried to warn you, why are you taking Mordin hostage?-**

"Dr. Solus?" Shepard asked, stepping closer, fists glowing blue.

"Shepard, nice to see you again" he replied hesitantly, trying to get out of my grip

"Hey Shep" I said with a weak smile

"Dreadnaught, explain" she ordered

"Wait" I said, putting up my hands, "Yes, we're building a ship. But, technically a dreadnaught is classified as a ship that's 1km or greater, where are ship is not a km, so it's not really a dreadnaught"

"That is technically true" Cortana said, getting Shepard's attention.

"How long is the ship, and what is that?" She asked towards us, pointing at Cortana's hologram

"997 meters" Cortana said

"That's Cortana" I said

"Explain to me how you can even afford to build a dreadnaught, why, and how, and it better be fucking good" she said, Mordin backing up after escaping my grip

"We can afford it because" I paused, looking over to Mordin, and he just gave me a shrug, and I sigh loudly. "I didn't want to mix you into this"

"Answers, now"

"We can afford it because between Mordin, myself, Cortana, and someone else, we are the shadow broker. Though truth be told I don't really do anything, and we kind of took it over awhile back" I put my hand up, stopping her from interrupting me, "The ship is being built as a test platform for new armor, shields, weapons, etc., that Mordin and his team has been making. It's not really meant for combat, and it's being built by a few hundred drones"

"Why, why would you need any of this?" she asked

"Reapers" Mordin quickly blurted out, and I just glared at him, and I knew he was scared, because I had every urge to kill him right then

"What?" she asked

"Look, why don't we go sit down, I'll make some lunch, and I'll start from the beginning, tell you everything I know, the whole truth" I said, getting a reluctant nod from her, and she powers down her Biotics.

"Mordin, why don't you change our lunch plans to dinner, and give us some privacy" I said, and he nodded and mouthed good luck to me.

We walked over to the Kitchen on the loft, and I started looking around. "You know" I stated, "Using biotics does increase the scary factor, but they don't work on me"

"Really?" she said, clearly not in a good mood, "You don't have your armor on"

"Go ahead, give it a try" I said, my back turned to her. I could feel a small warp field come over me, not very strong, but as it hit me it dissipated.

"How the hell?" she muttered

"Biotic nodes" I said, pointing towards my prosthetic, "Same ones in my armor, are in my leg, However I can't harness it like my suit, and I slowly discharge the power into the ground, so they can technically be overloaded. Now sit down, because we'll be here a while"

"When the hell did this mess start?" she asked, and I just turned to her, completely straight faced.

"Mindor", and she just fell into her seat.


	21. Chapter 21 - Shade

Shade

"Mindor?"

"Yeah, Mindor" I said, sitting across from her. "I guess I should start with an apology"

"Apology?" she asked

"For lying, how much do you know about my past, in particular my parents?"

"Just that they were freighters, and were obsessed with old tech"

"That was all a lie" I stated

"And the truth?"

"I don't know" I shrugged, "The very first memory I have is waking up in those woods on Mindor near your family farm. I don't even know my parent's names, or what they even look like"

"What does this have to do with anything?" she asked

"They were spies." I said, fiddling with my dog tags. "I had an OSD drive on me, with a lot of information on it from them, even some voice recordings on it. I don't know who they worked for, whether it was the Alliance, or they were freelance, but they were tracking and researching two things."

"Why did you hide this?"

"Cassandra, you were a scared, sixteen-year old kid, who just went through the most traumatic experience in her life, I wasn't going to tell you about this. Especially involve you in this."

"Your name is Chase Jarrett, right?" she quizzed

"Yes, at least think I it is" I said jokingly

"And the two things?"

"They were tracking the Shadow Broker, and they were looking into the…" I paused, I never intended on bringing her in on this

"Reapers?" she asked, and I just nodded. "What are they?"

"An ancient race of Machines, the same ones that destroyed the Protheans, and they're coming back"

"Are you sure? How do you know they're real?" she asked

"Okay, now we need to go in order, so no more questions until the end, okay?" I asked, getting a nod from her. "Okay, on that OSD had knowledge of the Shadow Broker. This was when we were on Arcturus. I knew that I couldn't do it alone, so I got into contact with some of there contacts that was on the OSD. Two of them were Mordin and Thane. Together, we took down the Shadow Broker, usurping his spot between the three of us"

"I thought that Cortana was in your group"

I put my hand up, "We're getting to that. Once we took over the Brokers network, we needed more info on the Reapers. While the Brokers, well, our network, had some info on them, is was nothing we already didn't know. But, we knew some people that did"

"Who?" she asked, looking skeptical at my story

"The Protheans, but unfortunately not a lot are left around" I dead panned. "They left beacons, with information on them, and one specifically warning about the reapers. Unfortunately, it's in a very populated area on Thessia, so we kind of needed a distraction."

"Thessia? The Asari have a beacon? Wait, distraction?" She questioned, then her eyes widened, and she stood up, biotics flaring. "What distraction?"

"Yes, we had leaked information to Facinus in order to access the beacon, and it wasn't an easy choice, but a necessary one." I said, and she started pacing around, running into the stasis field around us.

"What the hell?" she said, rubbing her head, "How long has this been here?"

"The entire time, exactly when Mordin said 'Reapers'. It's a necessary precaution, given the subject and where we are."

"What does that mean?" she asked

 **-I would not recommend telling her about the Citadel's or Relay's origins. Or what lays here on the Citadel-**

"All in order" I said, waving for her to sit down. "it worked, Vendetta, the prothean V.I., gave us a wealth of information. Now this is when we really started preparing for the Reapers arrival. First, we started with Cortana. She's an A.I. we created, between info that we stole from the Alliance who's been secretly experimenting with A.I.'s, and information from Vendetta" I had to put up my hand to stop her. "She's equal to us, and doing a ton of the work, and she's my best friend, so tread lightly."

"I'm pretty sure I'm your only friend" Cortana said, popping up from a console

"No! Cass's my friend!" I protested

"She's your girlfriend, it doesn't count" Cortana rebutted

"So, you're an A.I.?" Shepard asked, "What about our conversta-"

"Between us" Cortana said

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

"Nothing" "Nothing" they both answered, and now I have a headache.

"Whatever, after Cortana, we focused on gathering resources and preparing for the Arrival of the Reapers. Like developing weapons, armors, etc."

"You're not trying to stop them?" she asked

"We can't, just preparing for them. We'll delay them if possible, but they will come." I said

"And the plan?"

"Not your business. I'm not involving you, there's nothing you can do or say to change my mind about that" I said, and she got up, walking towards the barrier.

"Cortana, if you'd please, I'd like to leave" and the barrier dropped

"Shep what are you-"

"Chase, you've lied to me my entire adult life. I need time to think and process this, and I have more questions that I want answered, but I just be can't be near you right now. I'll contact you when I'm ready" she said, walking out the door.

"Fuck!" I yelled, throwing a chair

"It could've been worse" Cortana chimed in

"And how's that?"

"She could've said that you're insane, or crazy, but she said she had to think things over, not the worse reaction"

"Yeah, I doubt I'll hear from her anytime soon." I said, pacing around the room. "Look, can you reach out to her, answer any questions she has, tell her whatever she wants" I asked

"Whatever she wants?"

"Within reason, come on, you're the most advanced A.I. there is, I think you can figure it out" I said, and she just started to play with her holographic hair, blushing?

"I'll have you know I already did, via message. And thank you, you're not bad yourself" She said with a wink

"Oh god, I forgot you're a flirt. You're not like this in my head" I claimed

"It's different, I can't see you when I'm talking to you through there, so I guess my flirtatious side doesn't come out"

"Well, update Mordin and Thane on the situation, let'em know I'm not coming to dinner either, I need some time alone" I said, sitting in front of some console

"Very well, I'll leave you to it then" she said

"Wait!"

"Yes"

"I've been thinking of a new suit design, kind of mixing aspects of Mjolnir and my old suit, I could use the help" I mentioned

"I thought you wanted time to think" she stated

"No, I want to get my mind off of all of this, can you help me?" I asked

"Of course, but what are you doing?"

"I was going to make the plans digital with this console" I said, glaring at her

"That controls the industrial fabricators" she stated

"Oh" I said, getting out of the seat. "Why is there a chair here?"

"Now that's a question for Mordin, so let's begin, go to the console to your right" she said, "So, give me a quick synopsis of your idea"

"Well, put the shields and motors from Mjolnir in a set of armor like my old set, I thought it'd increase my speed and strength on the battlefield" I said, sitting at the next console. "Of course it'd be a lot less armor and shields though"

"Yes, it would, but there's a small issue with your plan. One of the reasons your current armor is so thick is because it's structural rigidity holds you in place, among other things, when you go into SAM mode, I don't think there's another way around it"

"Oh, how you underestimate me" I said smugly, leaning back looking at her.

"Okay, what?" she asked

"How's Mordin's attempts at recreating relay metal?"

"As you know he can, but it becomes unstable after" she paused, realizing my idea, "becomes unstable after being larger than a square foot, and thicker than an inch, the perfect size for forming armor"

"My thoughts exactly"

"I'll begin running simulations on how it can be synthesized and formed" she said

"Okay, but we'll have to change the design, if I'm going to be a 'Horsemen' it can't have my N7 designation. I'm thinking to put 117 right there, and instead of a red stripe, make it green."

"117?" she asked, "And green?"

"117 was my number in N1 training, and greens my favorite color, I'm surprised you didn't know that"

"I did" she responded, "I'm just busy doing a lot of things right now"

"uh-huh"

 **Two weeks later – January 2, 2179**

"There's nothing we can do Chase, we're maxed out at 100%, no overclocking with the new suit"

"Damn, I want overclock in this thing" I said, rubbing the back of my head

"Why?" she asked, "even at 100%, you'll move and react twice as fast as a normal human, and with the increased strength, servos, and lightened armor, you'll be just effective as if you're at 150% or more on your other suit, just all the time now, just less armor and shields protecting you"

"Yes" I said, "but if I was overclocked, I would be able to move three, maybe five times. That would be insanely effective, really pull off that demon thing"

"I agree, still not feasible, and even if it was possible you'd be severely limited, maybe ten seconds at the most, and with the much smaller powerplant on the suit, you'd be able to use it twice, max. That's not including the delay in between uses, possibly two, maybe three times longer. That's if we come up with an idea that works"

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place, would if we change me? I don't think we can modify me with more implants, but would if we looked into different gene therapies" I asked

"Maybe, but you already have the maxed bone and muscle weave, and researching that would be a waste of time"

"Not what I was thinking" I said, "would if we increased muscle density? And maybe a bone carbide ceramic ossification?"

"You got that from Halo"

"Irrelevant Woman!" I yelled in a sarcastic manner, "So, is it a thing?"

"You know that was part of a video game, right? Maybe we shouldn't waste our resources on it" she said, seemingly trying to change my mind on it

"And?" I started, "so were you, but here we are"

"Well, it's a thing. Highly illegal, and no one's done it in about a century, but possible. It's extremely painful, but it could be done. Did I mention it's painful? Any who, there's also gene therapies for muscle density for Drell. It could be adopted for human, also very illegal, but that hasn't stopped you yet. It'll take some time to prepare it all, a month at least, two at the most."

"Okay" I said, moving over to my armor rack. "I got a mission here on the Citadel. Spook say's there's a high-level scientist defecting over to some unknown group, apparently she doesn't know about Cerberus yet, because right after I got a call from Thane, said he tracked the same transmissions about it from a Cerberus cell"

"Interesting, you do know that the Admiral has a real name, right?" she said, giving me a glare

"So? 'Spook' fits better, and she finds it endearing" I said, putting on my armor. "We can't boost the armor rating on this at all?"

"No, in order to fit the motors, servos, and all your tech in the suit, we had to make the actual metal plates very thin, which is why it weighs somewhere between a light and medium armor set. The relay metal, while nowhere near the strength of the real stuff, still gives you an armor rating of heavy colossus armor at current thickness, and insanely lighter" she claimed

"Yeah, use to having an absurd amount I guess" I chimed, loading my sniper, pistol, and sword. Still the same one from Torfan, need to come up with something new. "Alright, time to go be the Alliances assassin!"

"You're so cheerful sometimes, you know that?" she said with a wink as I walked through the door, activating my cloak instantly.

 _Any update on Shepard?_

- **She's on assignment right now, but she still messages me, still trying to understand it all, she's unbelievable pissed at you still. She's not sure how to react to it all-**

 _No, I believe it._

I make my way to Tayseri ward, and find the courtyard that my mark is going to be in soon. I really sound like some mercenary right now. I look around, and about 500m down I see a large warehouse with an office window that oversees the courtyard, and start heading that way.

 _Go ahead and unlock the doors to that warehouse for me please, I found my spot._

 **-Okay, but FYI, it's owned by a company that's a subsidiary of the blue suns-**

 _Good, I can stretch my legs, give this suit a little test._

I make my way to the warehouse, slip inside and spot a guard in front of me. Pull out my sword, which is in desperate need to upgrade it, all the while SAM mode engages without fail, and he falls before he can react. I take a quick scan of my surroundings, and see a stairway to the top floor that houses an office, overlooking my courtyard.

 **-There's three guards, and what I'm guessing is the boss-**

 _Thank you._

I reach the top of the stairs, pull out and prime an SK, and kick in the door, sending it flying into the room. I toss in the SK, it goes off, disorienting the boss and two guards, the door flying in took the first one out, and he's out cold. I rush in, quickly deal with the two guards, giving them an early retirement package. I turn over to the 'boss', and notice that he's got a stain running down his pants, glaring at me.

"I don't know who you think you are!" he said, pausing abruptly as I slowly take a step closer to him.

 _Just realized that no one will recognize me in my new armor._

 **-Well, 'Emiles' helmet is unique, and now that it's yours, I'm sure you'll come up with a new nickname-**

 _You say that like I have a choice or say in it. Hmmmmm._

I regain my focus, and see him slowly crawling away. I walk towards him, and stab him through the shoulder, stopping him and pinning him.

"You know, it's your lucky day"

"How's that?" he asked, clinching the sword in his shoulder.

"I'm letting one person live, spread the word about me"

"Thank god" he said, and I pulled out my sword, and pointed it to the guy under the door, who's faking being unconscious

"I was talking to him" I said while looking out the window towards the small courtyard, still pointing at the other guy, and without looking I pull out my pistol and end the 'boss's' pain. "Don't make a sound or move Mr. Door guy, or I won't leave a witness", and I could hear a gulp from his direction.

I walk up to the glass, shoulder my sniper, and wait for a few minutes until the scientist shows up. I wait an additional few minutes, just to try and get a look on his contact, but I'm impatient. I pull the trigger, dropping the scientist quickly. Immediately c-sec starts swarming around the dead scientist, and the surrounding area. Interesting.

"By the way Mr. Door, the names Shade"

 _C-Sec investigating an Alliance scientist? Interesting, mind looking around, see who ordered it._

 **-I will, it is interesting, and this a sizable force too, they're already within 100 meters of the building, Shade?-**

 _I want to make my own name dammit!_

I shoulder my items, and calmly make my way downstairs. I walk up to the door, engage my cloak, and walk out the door. All the C-sec officers started freaking out seeing the door open, but I just walked by them calmly, making my way back to base. I take off my armor, go in for a quick shower, and come out drying my hair.

"You won't believe this" Cortana said as I walked out

"What?"

"It was the council that ordered it, more specifically the Salarian councilor"

"Interesting" I said, putting on my clothes, "you should talk with Thane, look into this. Could be important"


	22. Chapter 22 - Bottle

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile, I started another story, and got a little entrenched in it. This chapters short, but it's more of a transitional chapter to get me back in the groove for this. Just a little heads up, the next chapter will begin near the beginning of ME1, but that's on purpose. Shades history will come out and play a big part of the story in it, so I'm skipping over it, for story telling purposes. It's not because I'm lazy and impatient. I swear that's the reason.**

Bottle

"It's finally ready?" I asked

"Yes, it's ready" Cortana replied, "I know it took a little longer than anticipated, but it's ready"

"It's been nearly five months"

"It's a lot more complicated than we intended, I still don't think you should do it. There are risks that we can't account for"

"I'll be fine, and I've already made my mind"

"Fine" she muttered, crossing her arms, "Mordin's ready for you"

"Okay, let's go" I said, grabbing my coat. I make my way to the surgery suite that Mordin rented, not wanting to go to Achilles. It was a quick trip lasting about 10 minutes.

"Mordin" I said walking in, "what's up, everything good?" I asked

"I'm well, thank you. Are you sure you wish to proceed"

"Yeah, no going back. I've already modified my body beyond going back, lets keep moving. Is it ready?" I asked

"Of course, go ahead and lay down on the bed, I already have the anesthetic ready" he babbled on, "you should know, you will feel the pain from the bone ossification"

"Great" I muttered, and as I laid down he applied the anesthetic, and I was out.

 **-Wake up-**

Me eyes burst open, and I'm staring at the ceiling, the ceiling in my bedroom

 _Cortana, why am I in my room?_

 **-We had moved you here, though it'd be better for when you woke up-**

 _What?_

 **-What?-**

 _Somethings wrong, I can tell. What happened? How long have I been out?_

 **-There was an, unforeseen problem-**

I slowly get up, feeling incredibly weak. I get up to go turn on the lights, and I could feel a beard, and my hair is much longer.

 _How long?_

 **-22 days, that's how long it took Mordin and myself to find a solution, we woke you the instance that we did-**

 _How bad is it? And Where is Mordin?_

 **-Well, you should know that the modified gene mod was a complete success, your muscles are much denser, making your body stronger altogether, and he's on his way back to Achilles-**

 _And the bone ossification?_

 **-That's where the issue arises, technically it did work to an extent, increasing bone strength by 150%, shy of the 300% mark, but still good. The ossification had some adverse reactions with your existing gene mods affecting your bones-**

 _Well don't stop there._

 **-Your bones will, 'leak', for lack of better explanation, carbon into your blood system. Because of this we had to install another set of nanites, they focus on collecting the carbon in your system. You'll have to take in an injection of dilepheloxide, it'll absorb the carbon in your blood system, leech it into your intestines, then you will vacate them-**

 _This, this sucks. How long can I go in between taking shots?_

 **-You can go three weeks without any non-irreversible effects, after four weeks, lets just not go that long-**

I walk out of my bedroom, heading into the bathroom to relieve three weeks' worth of I.V's, and then to go find a bottle of scotch.

 **-I wouldn't advise drinking alcohol, you still need to inject yourself-**

 _I can still work an injector, even intoxicated._

"You sure?" she asked, switching to hologram

"Yes" I said, grabbing the scotch, the injector, and going downstairs to lounge on the couch. "Have we heard anything from the Alliance?"

"Just once, but Thane was able to cover it, helped with the whole 'Shade' character you've been developing"

"And how's that?" I asked, opening up my bottle of single malt scotch, love that smell

"He dropped an old-fashioned business card, with a picture of a grim reaper on one side, Shade written on the other"

"Where the hell did you guys come up with that?"

"That was all Thane" she said, and I just started laughing my ass off. "Are you drunk?"

"I've already drank half the bottle, so probably. And I haven't had a drink in a while"

"Well, Mordin left you a package"

"Sweet" I said, "is it the biotic conductive metal?"

"Yes, what exactly do you plan on doing?" she asked

"Well, the hope is to deploy it from my armor in the form of a circle, surge it with the power from my nodes, make a biotic shield"

"Well, I'll leave you to you scotch, make sure he takes his injection" Cortana said

"I know I'm a little drunk, but I could of swo-"

"I'll make sure he does" I heard another voice said

"Cass?" I look over, and see her. "Hey" I put up my bottle

"Hey?" She asked, "I left here in a rage nearly six months ago, haven't talked or seen each other, hey?"

"Well, bad decisions were made, just learned about them, and I'm drunk. Been a crazy day. Don't touch my bottle" I said, taking another sip

"Yeah, I know" she said, sitting next to me. "And I forgive you, for lying to me my entire life"

"Anytime kid" I said, "Wait, how do you know?"

"Cortana" she said, "Look, I wanted to spend a few hours together, I don't know the next time I'll be able to see you"

"Why?"

"Because the recent batches of 'N' capable recruits have been lacking in numbers and talent, so we've been stretched thin lately. Then they lost you, so I have to pick up all of your overly difficult missions"

"I'm sorry" I said, "How about a chicken parm, on me?"

"Deal, just make it quick, I have to be at Arcturus soon"

"What?"

"Well, technically my flight had 'Complications' and had to land at the citadel. And my next flight is scheduled in two hours. You can thank Cortana" she said with a smile

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome. How busy do they have you?"

"They literally have me booked for an entire year" she claimed

"Are you two not going to fight?" Cortana asked popping up, "I was hoping to record it and hold against you in some way"

"She forgave me, and she's back. What're we going to fight about?" I asked, Cass nodding in agreement

"Chase is an assassin named Shade!" She yelled, disappearing

"What?" Cass asked

"Well, the Alliance has me in this hush hush program where I'm basically an assassin for them, and I can't exactly go around as the 'Demon' of the Alliance, so now I'm Shade"

"Shade?"

"I wanted to pick the name!"

"I almost forgot" she started, "Even though apparently you're one of the most powerful people in the galaxy, you're still just like a child"

"Am not"

 **-You have a delivery at the door, chicken parm-**

"Your foods at the door" I said, pointing at my new armor on the wall, "Tell me that ain't bad ass!"

"And yes, you are. And I like your other set better" she said, getting up for her food. Rude.


	23. Chapter 23 - Thirteen Years

Thirteen years

"Chase, we-"

"Cortana" I cut her off, "I am in the middle of replacing a fabricator in my prosthetic, do you-"

"What happens? What happens if I interrupt you?"

"Well" I said, "I might lose a screw or something, gimme a minute" I said, finishing the work on my leg. I tighten the last screw on the panel, attach the entire prosthetic back onto my leg, and quickly test it out, ejecting an omni blade that goes the length my prosthetic. "Okay, done"

"What exactly is that for?" she asked

"It was fun to make, and now I'm never unarmed"

"And I just have to hide it every time you get scanned?"

"Nope" I said with a grin, "I have a Cortana grade V.I. coded in the software on the fabricator, so if it gets scanned, they'll get nothing but a harmless prosthetic."

"Okay, but back to the original topic. Thane just got word that the Prothean beacon on Eden Prime was uncovered" she claimed

"When's the Normandy's official launch date?"

"One month from today, I estimate three days before they send it for the beacon"

"This is it then" I said, running towards my locker, "Ready the ship, is the device already in there?"

"Yes, but it will need to be synced to the beacon, Vendettas information wasn't perfect"

"That's fine, how long of a flight is it?" I asked

"Since we'll have to go silent, it'll be doubled, a little over two days"

"This is finally happening" I muttered as I enter the elevator

 **-It's been thirteen years, you ever think of your life before?-**

 _Not really, I've spent my entire adult life here, this is home._

 **-You don't miss it?-**

 _I miss my family sometimes, and I miss my motorcycle. But that was a lifetime ago._

The elevator reached the top quickly, took me two days to overhaul it, and that was with Cortana's help. I make for the ship quickly, store my armor and take a seat for a long flight.

 **-Your Shade armor?-**

 _Yes?_

Suddenly the ship started raising up, and I could see the cloak ripple onto the ship as it disappears to the naked eye.

 _That doesn't get old._

 **-Why aren't you bringing your 'Demon' alliance armor?-**

 _Once I'm officially assigned to the Normandy, I'll switch over. Until then, the assassin 'Shade' will be helping them._

Ding, ding, ding. Ding, ding, ding. I look over at the console, its Shepard calling.

"Commander" I started the call

"Major. What're doing?"

"I'm on my way to Eden Prime, doing a favor for Thane" I said, "You?"

"I just got a reassignment orders, sending me over to Arcturus station"

"Ohhh, that's interesting"

"You know what they're assigning me to, don't ya?" she asked

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't" I said, realizing I was going to be assigned with her soon, I couldn't hide my grin

"What?"

"I'm just happy is all" I said

"Okay," she said, getting distracted by an announcement, "that's my flight, I'll see you soon, hopefully?"

"You will, say 'Hi' to Anderson for me" I said, ending the call as I got a surprised look from her.

 _Go ahead and start monitoring Alliance channels, I want to know the second that they start making a move regarding the beacon._

 **-Okay, I'll have to divert some resources that you had tasked for Cerberus, but I'll inform you when something happens-**

 _That's fine._

 **-We should be arriving at Eden Prime in two days, three hours. Any plans?-**

 _I'll do a little work on my guns, I want to finish that shotgun for Shepard. Other than that, naps and anime._

 **-Of course, why did I ask?-**

 _You're asking the wrong person. Project Hades?_

 **-It's on course, why?-**

 _I want to make a few small adjustments to the pod, I'll send you the details later, it's nap time. Where's my hammock?_

 **-You didn't bring it-**

 _There is no god._

 **-Chase, wake up-**

"Five minutes" I muttered, turning over

 **-WAKE UP!-**

"Fuck!" I yelled, falling out of my makeshift hammock

 _Was that necessary? And how far are we?_

 **-You're getting a call from Captain Anderson, and about 4 hours-**

"Alright, patch him through" I said, meandering over to the console

"Chase?"

"No, this is Patrick" I responded with a grin that he couldn't see

"Chase, I'm launching early"

"This sounds like something you need to talk to a Doctor about" I claimed

"Project Blackbird, we're launching soon. I need you at Arcturus."

"Oh, that's not really possible at the moment, isn't that a month away"

"Something came up, where are you?"

"Look," I said, placating towards him, "I'm in the opposite direction of the citadel, doing a favor for a friend. It'll take me a day to get there alone, not including the 6-hour flight to Arcturus."

"Damn, well start heading towards the Citadel, we'll pick you up on the way back"

"Who do you have there?" I asked

"As you know, Nihlus is here, along with Shepard. We also have all of the core officers, minus one Major" he said with an attitude, "We're launching with a skeleton crew, just notify me when you're at the citadel."

"You didn't let Shepard know that I'm apart of this too, didn't you?" I asked

"Besides myself, Nihlus, and some higher ups, no one knows. What exactly are you doing?"

"Nothing much, I owe a friendly information broker a favor, so I'm checking out a rumor that crossed his ears, I'll let you know when I start heading for the Citadel" I finished, ending the call.

 **-Foreshadowing much?-**

 _I've turned into a bit of a showman, I'm just glad I'm not going to be an assassin anymore._

 **-Sure-**

 _Is everything ready for contact in a few days?_

 **-I believe that Mordin's ready for contact with the Geth, he's been quite anxious-**

 _I know, but he can't contact them until the Geth separate completely, I don't want the Geth that secede inform the reapers of our existence._

 **-I know, it's Mordin that's overly excited-**

 _Okay, I'm going to work on Shepard's shotgun, let me know when we're there._

I pull out the shotgun and start working on the multi heat sink revolver design on the front. The idea is that when she pulls the pump action, it'll switch heat sinks, exposing the other ones to cool down. I'm a little hesitant on whether to make it low damage and high rate of fire, or low rate of fire and high damage. Maybe I'll give it both, have it switch with a hit of a button. OH! Maybe I can…. and I kept working on it, making my adjustments.

 **-We're here-**

 _It's been four hours?_

 **-Time flies when you're having fun-**

 _I miss the days when I just napped all day, and you and Mordin did all of the designs to my stuff._

 **-And now Mordin can focus on other endeavors-**

 _Go ahead and find a spot at least within a kilometer of the beacon._

 **-Already found a spot-**

 _How are the patrols being ran?_

 **-From the central military communications posting, it's about 10 kilometers away on the edge of the colony. It's being randomized by an Alliance V.I.-**

 _Perfect, lets give us some time alone with the beacon._

I get up and make my way for my Alliance uniform, placing it on with some ease, oh god, I've gained weight.

 **-Your alliance uniform?-**

 _Well, worse case scenario, I get caught. I'm a major, who's an N7, and intelligence badge. I'm sure I can talk my way out._

 **-And the odd looking, glowing green orb?-**

 _Classified! How long will it take for the Normandy to reach here?_

 **-They just left, and it's quicker to here from Arcturus than the citadel, so my estimate is 15 hours-**

The ship lands with ease, and I activate my personal cloak, grab my pistol and the orb, and start my walk towards the beacon. I can already see it from here.

 _How exactly does this thing work?_

 **-I'll spare you the details, because I barely understand it as is. It'll let me turn the beacon on and off, and what it does is sync with the beacon, copying any data without interacting physically, so Saren and Shepard will still be able to interface with it-**

 _And how do we sync it?_

 **-Just push the button-**

 _That's it?_

 **-Yes-**

I make my way down the hill; the same one Shepard will find Ashley on. Coming around the corner I could see the beacon, just like I remember it, besides it being off. I push the button on the orb and place it at the base and wait for the magic to begin.

 **-It's nearly synced, once it is I'll start transferring the data-**

"Who're are you?" I heard from behind me, gun unfolding. Turning around I could see her patented pink and white armor.

"A much higher-ranking officer" I paused, "Gunnery Sergeant Williams"

"My apologies" she paused, looking at my uniform, "Major Jarrett. I wasn't aware spec ops had someone coming"

"I'm not with spec ops" I said, pointing towards my badge, "Alliance intelligence. And no, you will not know what I'm doing"

 **-She's not on record as being on patrol, must be working extra hours-**

"Okay, sir" she mumbled, walking away

"Williams" I said, getting her to stop, "You're about to miss the best part" I claimed, and on cue the beacon turned on, and her mouth just dropped

 **-It'll only take two minutes-**

 _Copy that_

"Make sure you keep you eyes open" I said

"What does that mean?"

"I've got a gut feeling, somethings coming, just be ready. Last time I had this feeling was on Elysium"

"You were there?" she asked

"Yes"

 **-It's finished-**

The beacon turned off, and the orb started pulsing green. "Gunny, take care" I said, grabbing the orb and activating my cloak, the look of surprise was quite entertaining. I make a quick run for my ship, giddy with excitement, and quickly enter it.

 **-Okay, I take it that you want to see the message?-**

 _Oh yeah._

 **-Okay, place it on the table-**

I placed the orb down, and the orb beamed green light straight into my eyes, and the vision played hundreds of pictures into my head, very similar to the game, but more, much more. As soon as it finished, I didn't even have the strength to stand, and I just fell limp onto the ground, passing out.

Oh, fuck me. I open my eyes, immediately regretting that decision, the bright light intensifying my head ache.

 _I haven't had a headache this bad in years, how long have I been out?_

 **-About 14 hours-**

 _What?! Why didn't you wake me up?_

 **-Your brain waves were odd, to say the least. I thought it'd be best to let you rest, I would've woke you if the Normandy entered the system before you woke up-**

 _When did they get here?_

 **-About an hour ago, they're tearing through the colonial defenses-**

"I'm not surprised, the Alliance doesn't know how to deal with the Geth, hell, the only people that have any idea are the Quarians" I said aloud, throwing on my armor.

"Well" she said, popping up in the front, "Good thing that we're the largest employer of Quarians outside of the Migrant Fleet. Also, I believe that the Normandy just entered the system, but since we're stealthed right now, I don't want to risk the reaper detecting us by identifying it. We're still not sure of their capabilities"

"Anyone near here?" I asked

"Not within 300 meters" she said as I exited the ship, it's eerily quiet around me. Off in the distance I could see hints of resistance fighting, along with Nazara, that's one big ass ship. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a ship swooping in, flying about 300 meters south of my current position.

 _Yeah, I think the Normandy's here._

 **-That is a safe assumption-**

 _What would I do without you?_

I quickly make my way over to where Shepard should run into Ashley, sitting behind a tree to wait for this to all go down. Up on the ridge above me I could see a Turian running around the old dig site.

 _Did you send the virus?_

 **-Yes-**

A few minutes later I could hear gun fire near the dig site, and on que Ashley came running around the corner with two flying drones, taking them out before taking cover behind a boulder. At the same time Shepard and Kaiden came running down the hill, engaging the Geth. Instead of doing nothing, I raise my rifle, dropping all three before any of them could take them down. I get up, decloak myself, and slowly make my way towards them, putting away my sniper. Walking down there I could see Shepard smiling, even though she has her helmet on, I could see it. Half way down I could see Kaiden raise his rifle towards me.

 _Engage SAM, overclock 150%._

I close the gap between me and Kaiden in three seconds flat, pulling out my blade, placing it on his neck. "Want to try that again?" I asked, voice changer engaged. SAM mode disengaging at the same time.

"Cut it off, and let Lt. Alenko go" Shepard ordered towards me.

"You want me to cut off his head, and then let him go?" I asked, Kaiden's eyes went wide, and I just dropped my sword, laughing some what hysterically. And as soon as I did Kaiden turned around and launched a biotic attack, but it simply got absorbed into my armor. "You're a feisty one, eh?"

"He's an assassin, we can't trust him" Kaiden yelled as he pulled up his pistol, Ashley just nodded. Can't blame him for that, I've become quite famous for my work, and apparently, I'm notoriously expensive to hire, even though I've only done jobs for legit entities, not getting paid. Gotta love rumors.

"You all don't have a choice" Shepard barked as she lowered Kaiden's arm, "Thanks for the assist, Shade"

"Happy to help, but we have bigger fish to fry Shepard. They're after the beacon"

"That's classified" Ashley muttered

"And good thing you kept your eyes open, gunny. Or you might not be here" I barked, and she got the hint to shut up

"Then let's move, the dig site is just over there" Shepard claimed

"It's been moved to the space port on the other side of the colony, we'll need to double time it" I ordered, and Shepard took the lead, leading us around the corner, quickly dealing with the Geth at the dig site.

"It was here earlier" Williams mutters towards us, and I could hear Kaiden arguing with Shepard, no doubt about me

 **-You should've worn your other armor, this may bring up complications-**

 _It's nothing we can't handle._

"Like I said" getting all their attentions, "it got moved to the space port, we can take the tram that's just past the encampment above"

"Okay, let's move. Shade, you'll be overwatch, Kaiden support, and Williams in the front with me" she ordered, and we started up the path

 **-I have the holding cell ready, you should capture one of the husks-**

 _I was thinking the same thing, go ahead and bring the ship over here._

We reach the top of the hill, and three husks drop from down from the Dragons teeth, and immediately Shepard and Ashley engage in one, Alenko warping at another, leaving the third one running at me.

 **-SAM, 150%-**

I rush at the husk, quickly moving behind it. I activate my omnitool, and quickly pull out emp proof set of handcuffs and collar, slaming it onto the ground disabling the thing.

 _ETA?_

 **-30 seconds away-**

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked

 **-Overclock limit hit, fifteen minutes until second pack's ready-**

"Collecting a sample" I said, picking up the flailing husk and making my way towards the clearing Cortana had pegged for me. As I walked up to the clearing, the ship rippled into existence and landed right in front of me, the door opening. "I'll be a minute" I said, walking into my ship, tossing the body into the cell. Walking out the ship I could see the three of them walking out of the buildings.

"Anything of note?" I asked, and Shepard just shook her head no

"How about you" Kaiden asked, "Never seen anything like that" he pointed to my now cloaking ship taking off

"Then you're going to be in for a long day" I muttered, walking towards the ridge, "Are we going?" I asked, and they all followed me up, and on que Nazara's screech came loud across our ears, and she started taking off.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Ashley Screamed

"The mass effect core must be massive!" Kaiden commented

"What is that thing?" Ashley questioned, and I just started laughing hysterically, taking off my helmet so I could see her with my own eyes, in a way, it's beautiful.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I laughed, getting a concerned look from Shepard. Suddenly we heard a loud shot in the distance, followed by a couple more shots.

 _Let's hope the virus worked._

 **-Can we go? We're moving slowly-**

 _Welcome to working with a team._

"Let's move!" Shepard ordered, and we started down the hill, I quickly drop the husks before they can come up and do there whole electric kamikaze thing.

"Watch your left!" I yelled, killing the Geth that was arms within reach as Kaiden went around a boulder, not checking his flank. We quickly mopped up the Geth, only running into basic ones, no shock, hunters, or primes yet. As the fight ended we started towards the space port, but they all walked towards the shed with the colonists in it.

"There's nothing of interest in there, and we're on a time limit" I stated

"And if there's colonists?" Shepard asked

"Then leave them in there perfectly good hiding spot. We're not a rescue team, if we point them out and send them into some direction, there chance of dying increases exponentially. We should keep moving" I stated, turning towards the space port without giving them a chance to argue, and make my way towards Nihlus, his body is in the same spot.

"Is that your Turian?" I heard Ashley ask Shepard

"His name's Nihlus Kryik, and he's one of the most decorated spectre's there is" I commented

"What happened to him?" Kaiden asked

"Call the Normandy" I said, kneeling down next to Nihlus, "He's alive, but barely, he needs a doctor now"

"Normandy" Shepard called over the coms, "We need a medical evac now, Joker". I picked up Nihlus, started moving over to the field we ran through.

"I'll give him some emergency first aid, find out what the guy behind those crates know" I said, hearing a gulp from the rat behind there, and I brought Nihlus to the middle of the field, surrounded by dead Geth parts.

 **-Looks like the virus worked-**

 _Barely, he's almost dead._

I pulled out a blue sack from my bag, and placed a needle attached to it into Nihlus, and pumped the Turian blood laced with anti-biotics into his system. I then covered him with as much medigel as I could.

 _What did we get from his omnitool?_

 **-Nothing, it was destroyed by Saren when they battled, the recording was destroyed, beyond recovery-**

I get up, and make my way up to where Shepard was, the guy ducking back down to where he was hiding. "Anything good?"

"It was another Turian" Shepard said, "He thinks his name was Saren"

"Okay, we should get moving"

"Wait" Kaiden stopped us, "how did you know about the Normandy?"

"That's classified" I muttered, "We need to keep moving", and Shepard led the way, taking out the few Geth on the platform. We run onto the train, and suddenly there was four rockets heading straight at us, and a Geth Prime right behind it.

 _75% to shield!_

"Take cover!" I heard Shepard yell

I ran in front of our group, and as the rockets came in range my biotic shield rose up out of my fabricator, and the shield broke when the rockets detonated on it, pushing me back a good 4 meters. I quickly recovered, running back towards the front to deal with the prime.

 _25% to right arm._

I jumped at the prime, threw a drain with my left arm, and slammed it with my right, destroying it. As I laid in the pile of rubble for a few seconds, I quickly rolled over into some cover.

 _That was fun._

 **-It's been awhile since you've had to give some effort-**

 _Well, I find being an assassin very boring, this is so much more fun._

"Shade!" I look over to Shep, "Drop those heavies!" she ordered, and I pulled out my sniper, dropping two of them before I had to take cover from them, getting constant fire them is a real pain. My shields recharged, and I rolled into the middle of the train, aimed up and dropped the last two heavies, and ran forward, probably catching the last four regular Geths off guard and operating with a slower reaction now that their programs have dropped in numbers. I pulled out my shotgun, dropping two on the left, and Shepard dropped the two on the right with a quick charge and blast from her own shotgun.

"Looks like I still got it" I said with a grin behind my helmet, and she just nodded as she went and activated the tram, taking us to the space port.

"That was something to watch" Ashley commented

"I've been doing this for a long time, nothing new for me" I commented, checking my shotgun

 **-I'm detecting the bombs on the space port-**

 _Can you remotely disable them?_

 **-Yes I can, do you want me to stop them?-**

 _No, let's wait till we get to them._

"You don't talk much" Ashley stated, trying to carry the conversation

"I know" I muttered, and the rest of the ride was in silence, with the occasional glare from Kaiden, this is probably not going to end well.

"Let's move" Shepard ordered, but we only got a few meters until we ran into the first bomb, "Kaiden, can you-"

"I got this" I interrupted her, and I typed on my omnitool for a few seconds to make it seem like I was doing it, and the bomb deactivated. "I was able to disable the three other bombs as well, lets make for the beacon, I'm picking it up on the other side"

 _The other three are disabled, right?_

 **-Yes-**

We make our way up, killing the Geth on the platform's bridge, running across and being shot by a charging hunter. I quickly throw a drain at the Hunter, followed by a warp from Kaiden and a charge from Shepard, destroying the hunter. I run up, getting cover fire from Ashley and I cover Shepard, dropping two shock troopers before I dove for cover. I got a quick nod from Shepard, and we pushed forward, eventually clearing the Geth.

"That wasn't too bad" Ashley commented

"But they weren't prepared for a team led by N7's" Shepard muttered

"What do you mean 'N7's'? You're the only one here that's an N7" Kaiden questioned

"No, no she's not" I said, getting a surprised look from him, "Let's go, the beacon's right over there" I said, leading over to the other side where the beacons sitting. We walk over there, and I'm just leaning against the wall as Shepard and Ashley talk. Kaiden starts getting close to the Beacon, and suddenly he starts getting pulled close, and just stares directly a me, but I'm acting like I'm on my omnitool. Shepard sprints over to him, grabbing him and throwing him away, and she gets pulled up. She's up there for about five seconds before the beacon explodes, and I run over and catch her before she hits the ground.

"Call the Normandy" I ordered


End file.
